The Heart Speaks In Whispers
by MadnessInMayhem
Summary: What if Shepard had been the one to wake Thane from his battle-sleep? How would things have changed? How would HE have changed? Taking place in a parallel universe in which Thane never met his late wife Irikah, this story follows Female Shepard and a younger, less experienced Thane in their journey to save the world of Mass Effect 2.
1. Chapter 1: Missions and Meetings

**Chapter One: Missions and Meetings**

Why is it that the most popular drinks at these places were also the most revolting? Thane Krios sat in the darkest corner of the seediest bar in the district. Smoke and dust made the stagnant air hazy around him as he sat hunched over a questionable looking tankard of whatever was on tap.

He wasn't actually drinking the filth but his training allowed him to appear to be nursing his beer-like substance while maintaining his keen awareness of the surroundings. None of his contacts had sent any jobs his way in weeks and his account was beginning to run dry. A scowl rippled across his handsome, scaled face as he considered what he would have do if the balance ran too low.

Thankfully he was saved from having to take any drastic measures by the lighting up of his omni-tool alerting him of an incoming contract. His hand waved instinctively, opening the message containing his new directive. His large midnight eyes darted across the sparse lines of text, committing them to his perfect memory.

**PRIORITY ALPHA**

**Contract Sponsor: RESTRICTED**

**Target: Commander Shepard**

**Current Location: Unknown**

**Frequented Venues: Omega, Citadel, Illium**

**Objective: Convert the Commander to the cause or eliminate her. A sizeable bonus will be provided should you succeed in convincing her to support the Terra Firma platform. This outcome, however, appears unlikely based on previous attempts to recruit her.**

**Method of termination: At individual's discretion, prefer death to appear accidental but are flexible on that point. Elimination of target's interference in our objectives takes priority.**

**Contract Value: 1,000,000 credits, 500,000 credits bonus**

**Contract Time-frame: ASAP**

Recognizing the name of the late Commander, Thane opened the personal information archive he used for gathering data on new subjects and opened up her dossier.

**Subject: Commander Shepard**

**Sex: Female**

**Command: Normandy SR2**

**Status: Formerly Deceased Alliance Commander, Recently Reconstructed by Cerberus**

**Worth Noting: Achieved Spectre Status pre-mortem, reinstated after her revival, credited with defeating Saren Arterius, the late Council Spectre, and his Geth as well as the purported Reaper, skilled in biotics as well as with weaponry and numerous hand-to-hand combat techniques**

So the Alliance's golden girl had gone rouge. Thane's soft, full lips curled slightly downwards in a suppressed frown. He had seen all the vids on the prominent Spectre and had admired her fierce adherence to her moral code. Why she would join an organization with as horrific a history as Cerberus he had no idea, but it wasn't often quarry as worthy as a Spectre came his way and he was going to make the most out of this opportunity.

It didn't surprise him that Terra Firma had contracted him, "an alien", to do their dirty work. Word on the street was they didn't who did it as long as it got done. Not that they'd ever admit it of course. There was even a rumor about them having some nasty batarian connections though he wasn't sure if anything had ever come of it. He sighed, turning back to the matter at hand.

All the data told him what he had already suspected, neutralization rather than conversion would be the way to go; he would stake his considerable reputation on it. People like Shepard would never be bought, not with credits anyway and he doubted that anything he could say would convince her to support a Party that touted humanity's ultimate superiority regardless of what company she kept these days. No, this mission called for an assassin not a negotiator, and he was the best in the business. Those who abused their power, whatever they had done to earn it previously, did not deserve to continue existing and he would see to it that her life ended promptly.

* * *

Commander Shepard stormed out of decontamination and down the hall straight to the elevator ignoring the welcomes and curious questions as she slammed the elevator button. Why did the damn elevator always take an eternity to get anywhere?! She could hear Kelly Chambers behind her asking how the mission had gone and if everything was alright but she just held up a frustrated palm and the yeoman stuttered to a halt.

"I guess I'll talk to you later," she could her trail of confusedly as the elevator finally arrived and her Commander practically leapt into it, closing the door behind her.

Finally alone, she leaned one hand against the cool metal of the elevator as she pushed the button for her cabin with the other. She could hardly wait to wash away the stench of this day in her private shower. I guess there are a few perks to working with Cerberus, she thought dismally, grimacing at the memory of Kaidan's harsh accusations as she stepped out of the elevator and headed for the bathroom, turning the water on to warm it.

Stripping off her armor and under things, she stepped into the hot, nearly scalding water and just stood there for a moment, lost in her thoughts. Her former teammate and lover had appeared seemingly out of nowhere just as her mission on Horizon had drawn to a close. Her heart had skipped a beat when he had hugged her, holding her close, and at first she thought everything might be okay.

Then he had unleashed his assault on her, berating her for what she put him through when she died and for not contacting him. He had said he had loved her and wanted to believe she was alive, but it sure hadn't seemed that way as he accused her of turning her back on him and everything "they" believed.

How he could ever think she would betray him was beyond her, but if anything was clear from the entire fiasco it was that he was no longer the warm and steadfast man she had once cared for. Shaking her head wistfully she poured a generous amount of her cherry blossom scented shampoo/ body wash into her cupped palm and went to work scrubbing away any and all evidence the day had ever occurred.


	2. Chapter 2: Routines and Remembrances

**Chapter Two: Routines and Remembrances**

Shepard sat at her desk staring in disbelief at the email displayed on her personal terminal. She had slept fitfully the previous night but managed to wake at her usual time. She performed her morning routine on auto pilot, dressing, brushing her teeth and hair, and washing her face before sitting down to check her messages. What waited for her had caught her completely off guard:

**Shepard,**

**I'm sorry for what I said back on Horizon. I spent two years pulling myself back together after you went down with the Normandy. It took me a long time to get over my guilt for surviving and move on. I'd finally let my friends talk me into going out for drinks with a doctor on the Citadel. Nothing serious, but trying to let myself have a life again, you know?**

**Then I saw you, and everything pulled hard to port. You were standing in front of me, but you were with Cerberus. I guess I really don't know who either of us is anymore. Do you even remember that night before Ilos? That night meant everything to me... maybe it meant as much to you. But a lot has changed in the last two years and I can't just put that aside.**

**But please be careful. I've watched too many people close to me die - on Eden Prime, on Virmire, on Horizon, on the Normandy. I couldn't bear it if I lost you again. If you're still the woman I remember I know you'll find a way to stop these Collector attacks. But Cerberus is too dangerous to be trusted. Watch yourself.**

**When things settle down a little... maybe... I don't know. Just take care.**

**-Kaidan**

At first Shepard's mind was blank, unable to absorb the sudden barrage of memories and feelings being thrust upon her. Mercifully she hadn't dreamed the night before and had been content in doing her best to forget the painful "reunion" on Horizon. Now his message had dredged up the painful experience, forcing images of the past as well as their recent exchange to flash before her eyes.

He had moved on from her, even started seeing another woman and yet he had the gall to tout how much their night of passion had meant to him and question her feelings? Furthermore, he was pushing her away for now but holding out the chance of reconciliation in the future, more or less impressing upon her that if she wanted him to believe she had loved him, she would wait for him to come back at his leisure to resume their relationship. Fighting back tears of hurt and anger as she swallowed a sob, the Commander closed the message, too distraught to look at it a second longer. After taking a moment to collect herself, she stood up, smoothing her outfit and wiping her eyes.

"EDI what missions are available?" Her voice sharp as it tore through the silence of her cabin.

"You have two new missions available, Commander," the ship's AI responded evenly, unfazed by her sour mood.

"Which is closest to our current location?" Shepard asked, impatient to be on her way.

"Calculating," a short pause, "It seems the nearest mission available is the investigation of an anomaly on the 3rd moon of the planet Prospect. Prospect is in this star system, the second planet orbiting the same star as horizon. The mission is nearby but not urgent, only a priority Delta." Perfect, Shepard thought to herself. It was just the kind of short, low-risk non-crucial mission she needed.

"Inform Joker of our destination, EDI"

"Very well Commander. Who would you like to accompany you to the planet's surface?" Shepard grinned wickedly, thankful there was no one around to see it.

"No one; I'm flying solo on this one."

* * *

"I don't care if you don't like it Miranda. I'm your commanding officer not your child! I'm not asking your permission, I am telling you that I am completing this mission ALONE!" A fully armored Shepard strode briskly towards the cockpit with her XO scrambling to keep up.

"I am aware of your rank as well as your intentions Commander. I am only voicing my concern at your not bringing at least one crew member with you to investigate, especially when your thinking is so clearly compromised." The Cerberus agent's distinctive accent rang through the hallway with a markedly exasperated tone. As her superior swung around to face her, Miranda knew she had gone too far. Her eyes widened as Shepard's eyes bored into hers.

"We will discuss you obvious lack of decorum when I come back _Ms. Lawson_," Shepard said, spitting out her name as though it tasted poisonous in her mouth. "Until then, I expect you to make sure that no harm comes to MY ship!"

* * *

"Your objective is inside the cave just ahead Commander." Joker's voice sounded jovial as ever over the comms as she ever stepped out of the shuttle onto the hard surface of Prospect's third moon. "And thanks for pissing off your XO right before leaving her in charge, that really makes my day seeing as how I'm kind of STUCK ON THE SHIP WITH HER. I'll be sure to remember that when I come back to pick your crazy ass up." Shepard snorted but didn't respond to her Pilot's provocation figuring she more or less deserved that. She strode towards the cave, immediately noticing a disturbing a disturbing feeling of being watched. Scanning the surrounding area and finding no life signs, she decided to shake it off and proceed into the cave.

Human eyes not being very well equipped to see in the dark, Shepard turned the flashlight fastened to her assault rifle on and prepared for the worst. She made constant use of it, examining the area nearby as she walked, finding the cave itself to be an unremarkable aside from the oddly shaped stalactites hanging from the ceiling. As she proceeded deeper into the cavern she began to notice an unusual smell in the air, organic yet vaguely metallic.

Deep in thought trying to place where she had smelled something similar she was surprised when one of her steps forward elicited a snapping and crunching sound. Looking down she saw the bones and teeth of what must have been hundreds of small animals littering the stony ground. They must be native to the planet as she didn't recognize them as any of the more common critters found throughout the galaxy. She shivered at the sheer amount of them, something or _some things_ must have been very hungry to have consumed so many. After a moment, she shook off her surprise and pressed onwards heading cautiously deeper into the cave.

* * *

Something was wrong. Thane's plan was going perfectly, better than he expected, in fact, as Shepard had left her team behind. Still, he couldn't shake this strange feeling in his gut that things were not as they seemed. He shifted in his perch, eyes trained on his target through the powerful scope of his sniper rifle. Unbeknownst to her he could see her every move as he melted with the shadows. She moved cautiously, gracefully despite her unusual circumstances, and she never let her guard down. In an odd way he admired her, his worthy prey. No, that wasn't right! He was a tool to be used by his employers, a weapon to be aimed without a thought to call his own. In the many years since he began his assassin's training he couldn't recall having really felt a single emotion. So what was different about this mission? Why could he feel his heartbeat elevate ever so slightly as he watched her explore the cave? Why did he feel a slight tugging in his chest when he looked away from her armored form to double check the surrounding area? He moved silently to a new vantage point farther ahead along her path, and decided to wait and watch, hoping the answer would reveal itself in time.

* * *

Shepard suppressed a shiver as she crept through the tunnel. The echoing growls she had been hearing for the past hundred feet or so had been growing louder with every couple of steps. The sensation of being watched had not abated, but instead increased as pairs of glowing blue eyes appeared in the corners of her vision, disappearing into the darkness with the almost imperceptible scamper of sharp metallic claws whenever she attempted to shine a light on them. She swore as she stepped in a puddle of blue liquid. The light from her flashlight revealed the mangled body of a creature she suspected to be the source of the bones that had continued to be scattered across the ground ever since she first stepped on one. _Varren_ she muttered beneath her breath with mingled apprehension and disgust, remembering her first encounter with the dog-like beasts at the colony of Zhu's Hope. These creatures were well known by human colonists for their ruthlessness as their packs decimated the colonists' herds.

These varren were apparently different, however. She could see metal and wires glint in the light despite the considerable blood covering the corpse, telltale signs of Cerberus experiments. Wasn't experimenting on humans enough? Now they had turned a pure (if vicious) creature into this… _thing_. She closed the varren's vacant eyes as she rose to continue her mission, shaking her head at the wasted life. She knew the varren's pack wouldn't be far off, and so, ever the zealous soldier, she remained vigilant. She was aware that, with these modifications, the varren would be even harder to kill. Steeling herself for a tough fight, she prepared to enter the varrens' den.

* * *

The longer he watched her the more Thane was intrigued. This human woman showed no fear as she entered the trap he had so carefully planned for her. Not even her discovery of the dead varren warning her of what was to come had fazed her. More than once his heart had stopped as she seemed to look right at him, searching the darkness for the source of the discomfiting prickling at the back of her neck. He knew from his research that she was a skilled soldier but seeing her in action impressed him.

He slipped silently into the varrens' den slightly ahead of her, getting comfortable in the cover he had prepared for himself in advance. Instead of using what little cover the ground had to offer, he preferred to watch from higher up. The ledge he leapt gracefully up to was deep enough to hide his from prying eyes below and only someone with considerable acrobatic skill would be able to reach it. Thanks to his years of training, that was something in which he was certainly not lacking. Despite his attempts to suppress it, anticipation and a bit of excitement welled up inside him as he waited for her to round the bend and enter the varren's lair. He could hear her quietly checking her weapons as she prepared for battle, wary of the feral dogs as they crouched in wait ready to tear this new intruder to shreds.

And then, with a blast, it began.


	3. Chapter 3: Rage and Realizations

**Chapter 3: Rage and Realizations**

Shepard sprang out from behind cover and let loose an overwhelming shockwave sending a dozen or so of the modified varren flying head over paws across the room. Having cleared her path she was able to quickly take stock of the situation. There was little cover in the den, the few mounds of dirt and rocks there were would barely reach her knees. This would be a tough fight and after the previous mission, it was just what she needed. _Time to cut loose!_

Thane watched her as she unleashed wave after wave of powerful biotics, his eyes riveted to her. Warp, throw, shockwave, her body engulfed in the blue flames as she took down varren after varren tossing in the occasional blast from her assault rifle. It almost looked as though she were dancing he thought, suppressing an ironic smile before shaking his head. It would do him no favors to admire her now, not with her end approaching so quickly, and by his hand nonetheless.

Despite her valiant efforts and cool demeanor, as the battle wore on his veteran eyes could see the ever so subtle ebbing in the power of her attacks, the infinitesimal droop of her lithe arms as they swept through the air tossing the ferocious beasts this way and that. She was beginning to tire and her demise hurried on the heels of her exhaustion. Still… admiring her tenacity, however short-lived, shouldn't do _too_ much harm. He cocked his head slightly, vaguely aware of the slight changes taking place inside of him yet surprised to find himself not really caring. The leather that usually felt cool and reassuring as it lay against his body felt unusually hot and restricting. He tried to settle into a more comfortable position as he leaned forward in anticipation, a growing portion of his mind rooting for her.

For the first few minutes of battle, Shepard was in ecstasy. All this destruction was just what she needed to vent the pent-up frustration from her confrontation with Kaidan on Horizon and that detestable message afterwards. She pictured his smug, self-righteous face on each and every varren she obliterated. Once the fog of her rage had settled a bit, she realized she had bitten off quite a mouthful taking on the entire pack by herself. Without their new cybernetics they would barely be more than a speed bump for her but with them these varren were faster, stronger, and most importantly, harder to kill. She would fill them full of bullets and toss them across the room and after what felt like just a few seconds, they would come charging back into the fray for more.

By the time Shepard had the pack down to half strength, her supply of thermal clips was significantly depleted. By the time she got their numbers down to a respectable half-dozen, she was soaked with sweat and breathing heavily. She scanned the room, trying to put together some semblance of a plan, the soft light her omni-tool faintly illuminating the den as the varren crept towards her, fangs gleaming. She needed to turn the tables on them, to somehow gain the upper hand. The hard part was finding a way to do that with such limited resources.

Gritting her teeth, she steeled herself for her final push. No pack of stupid mutts was going to get the better of her! She was too spent and had sustained too many injuries to hold out much longer. It was all or nothing, and she'd be damned if she settled for nothing after all she had been through. _Besides_, she thought to herself,_ I wouldn't want to give Kaidan the satisfaction._ An image of his irate, accusatory face flashed before her eyes and she seethed, her strength briefly augmented by the adrenaline of her burning anger. An increasingly bright blue radiance emanated off her body as she clenched her jaw so hard it hurt. She took a deep breath through her gritted teeth, braced herself, and, as her battle cry rang out, let rip a massive warp that cascaded outward shattering the varren and obliterating what little cover there had been.

Spent and trembling she teetered as she stood in the shaking room feeling the clumps of dirt and rock rain down on her, finding, with satisfaction, that none of the varren had survived. With a final, lopsided smile, she collapsed in a heap, utterly unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapping and Confusion

**Chapter 4: Kidnapping and Confusion**

The moment Shepard released her last warp, the world seemed to decelerate. He watched as the varren were blasted slowly into the air and gradually disintegrated into a dust that blew against the walls of the cavern.

He looked at Shepard, beautiful and terrible in her justice. A warrior queen, NO a warrior angel sent by the Goddess Arashu to awaken him from his battle sleep. In that great and deadly moment she used her power to destroy the man he had been, and by her splendor he was reborn from the ashes of his old life.

Then he saw her begin to waver, and his world came crashing down, along with the rocks and dirt from the ceiling above. He watched in horror as a huge slab of stone landed on her unconscious body, crushing her legs beneath it. Without thinking he leapt from his hiding place to come to her aid, heedless of the continued collapse of the cave. His warrior angel, his precious Siha, was in danger.

Her torso lay limp and lifeless in his strong, leather clad arms and for a moment he found himself unable to move, transfixed by her beauty despite the blood matting her hair and running down her face. His keen eyes, perfectly at home in the dark even without the light from her fallen assault rifle, marveled at her beauty. Snapping back to reality he laid her gently back down before using all of his considerable strength to wrench the boulder off of her, shoving it aside. He then gathered her up in his arms, holding her close to his muscular, scale covered, chest, making sure to gather up her weapon, and made his way, dodging the falling fragments, out of the cave.

On leaving the cave, Thane carried Shepard to the site nearby where he had stashed his hover-bike in a thicket of local flora. Silent and low to the ground as well as easy to hide it was one of his preferred methods of travel when the terrain allowed. Standing against his bike, he carefully placed Shepard in an upright sitting position on the seat, leaning her torso against his own as it fell gently forward. Prospect's moon had relatively smooth terrain so he wouldn't have to worry about a bumpy ride, but with that landscape came strong winds that blew the moon's grey dirt and dust wickedly across the flats at breakneck speed.

The home planet that had once belonged to his species had been covered in desert and his people had evolved to match it. His scales protected him from the blowing earth and his secondary set of translucent lids covered his eyes, allowing him to see without ruining them. Shepard however was equipped with no such convenient qualities. While her body was lean and well muscled, her skin was soft and would tear easily at the first gust full of debris. He removed his long leather coat and wrapped it around her, lashing her to his body with the sleeves and straps. Once he was sure she would not fall off, he mounted the bike behind her, settling in and zooming off into the darkening dusk.

It was just after nightfall when he pulled up outside of his shelter. He could feel her beginning to stir as he carried her over the threshold of the unassuming quarters. He walked urgently and fluidly to the back room where a comfortable bed waited in a corner. Laying her broken frame tenderly on it he quickly located the small amount of universal pain medication he owned and injected it into the throbbing vein in her neck. She had been struck on the head by a chunk of falling earth, an ugly gash marring her sweat slicked forehead. Her eyebrows were furrowed in pain but quickly relaxed as the ache receded to a dull throb. After a few minutes of him watching over her as he stowed the majority of his equipment, she fell into a deep sleep.

In retrospect it was a good thing she had lost consciousness, he thought to himself. He could already see dark bruises forming on her face where she had been struck, the lower heart rate would slow the internal bleeding likely going on in her legs.

The moment Shepard's muddled brain regained a semblance of consciousness she regretted it. Everything hurt, even parts of her that she had no memory of abusing. The pain coursing through her pounded brutally, making her head swim. Keeping her eyes firmly shut, she tried without success to make sense of what had happened. In an attempt to shake things into place, she tried tossing her head slightly. This was clearly a mistake as the once bearable ache detonated into a storm of throbbing, eliciting a cry of distress from her raw throat. The noise sounded unnatural as it echoed off nearby walls. Surprised, she tried to cover her ears but was dismayed to find she couldn't lift her arms. Suppressing the reflex to panic, Shepard moved to attempt to sit up, but was stopped by a deep, reverberating voice on the other side of the room.

"It's better if you don't try to move. You will only make it worse, the bleeding that is."

Squinting her bleary eyes she saw a dark figure emerge silently from the shadows. Her nose detected the soft, musky scent of oiled leather and the sweet smell a warm desert sunshine emanating from the broad, masculine form. He was moderately tall, clad in a simple black leather coat and pants. Perhaps more importantly he was definitely not human.

Instead of skin his body was covered in smooth chartreuse colored scales. There was no hair on him at all, at least that she could see, but the ridges in his facial structure looked strikingly similar to pleasingly shaped hair and eyebrows. His nose was slightly less pronounced than a human's would be and her eyes were drawn to his full, soft looking lips. The parts of him that really captured her attention, however, were his large, soulful, obsidian eyes. They glistened in the light of a hurricane oil lamp, shadows dancing across his handsome features in the relative darkness. She paused for a moment, eyes fixed on his, feeling she could drown herself in their jet black depths. They seemed poignant and burdened, impressing on her an inexplicable air of sadness and loss.

A wave of movement brought her out of her reverie as he seemed almost to float gracefully to her side, appearing to examine her, but giving off an air of hesitation and distress. The first time he tried to speak, his voice broke almost immediately before he cleared his throat and began again.

"I… I would like to assess your injuries…" he said, his voice trailing into a whisper as her eyes grew wide with anxiety before he hurried to clarify "… if you allow me to of course."

Shepard was exhausted, in pain, and if she was completely honest with herself, terrified. The idea of this strange man probing her certainly made her apprehensive, but there was something in his body language that made her feel safe. His gentle, rumbling voice sent chills down her spine with its exotic resonance as he tried, almost timidly to reassure her. She considered a moment longer before very slowly nodding her consent.

Gently running his fingers over her body, he flitted from limb to limb, evaluating the damage. His scaled hands had a strange texture; they felt warm and smooth yet muscular. She thought ironically to herself that she rather liked the way they felt as they gently brushed her skin. She was rapidly jolted out of her thoughts by a sharp pain shooting up her leg causing her to inhale harshly as a tear rolled down her cheek. The sound immediately drew the stranger's attention and he quickly withdrew his hands.

"I'm sorry. It is difficult to judge through the armor and there is a considerable amount of blood and dirt covering both of your legs. If you will allow…" He gestured towards a basin of water and a white cloth on a nearby table next to what looked like some form of first aid kit. She bit her lip, weighing her options. He hadn't hurt her on purpose and he seemed to be trying to help. She didn't relish the idea of having her armor removed by a stranger let alone her clothes but with several serious injuries needing attention and with her still barely able to move she didn't have a lot of options.

"Alright" she whispered her voice faltering, barely audible. He merely nodded gently before hesitantly reaching for the seals on her light armor as if waiting for her to object. Her eyes followed his movements, but she remained silent, grimacing as the seals were released and her chest and shoulder plates were removed. Craning her head to look down, she saw both of her legs were a bloody mess of dirt and torn flesh entangled in her under armor. In fact, it was a wonder she was even conscious. Frowning, brow contracted in fear and concern, she looked up at him questioningly. She caught his gaze briefly and he answered her unspoken question with a tinge of self consciousness as he removed the rest of her armor, being especially careful of her belly and shattered leg.

"After your battle, the ceiling of the den collapsed. A large boulder landed across your legs, crushing them badly. I had a small supply of pain killers that were suitable for your species. I administered them when you began to show signs of regaining consciousness. I regret that I do not have any more as I am, as you can see, certainly not human and all the pain medication I possess would cause an adverse reaction if given to a human. I pray the relief will last…"

His melancholy tone belied that he knew it would not last nearly long enough regardless of his wishes. Shepard shuddered slightly as she realized that the pain she had felt bare minutes ago was only the beginning. But she was Commander Shepard and the galaxy needed her. She would take whatever fate dished out because she had to, there was no other choice. Closing her eyes, she let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding and prepared for the worst.


	5. Chapter 5: Risks and Revelations

**Chapter 5: Risks and Revelations**

Ever since arriving at his hideaway Thane had been in a constant state of anxiety. He tried desperately to collect himself but it seemed that this astounding woman had completely shattered his inner calm. He felt frantic to maintain control of the situation, for things to work out in such a way that he did not alienate this incredible creature.

For so long he had lived in darkness, detached and paying no attention as his body did what it had been honed to do, to carry out missions and to kill without thought or query. Now he struggled to stem the flow as questions flooded his mind.

He had never understood why others of his species found slipping into their perfect memories of the past so appealing. He had never struggled with solipsism himself; he had no memories worth slipping into, and over the years the fact that he was so thoroughly rooted in the present had worked to his advantage, giving him an edge over others of his species.

This, however, was an asari of a whole different shade. He could not remember a single moment in his entire life he had ever been as aware of the present as he was now. All of his senses were ablaze as they struggled to make sense the torrents of input. Sounds were sharper, scents more potent, and touches, touches were _excruciating_.

He had little time to contemplate this, however, as Shepard stirred and then awoke, eyes bleary in the relative darkness of his lodging. Those eyes, unfocused as they were, found him in the shadows when he spoke to her, trying and failing miserably to calm her in the absurdity of the situation. Vulnerable and in pain, he knew there was little he could do to allay her fears.

He hadn't really expected her to let him tend her, but had dutifully laid out the supplies he had just in case and found himself whispering a prayer of thanks to Arashu, goddess of motherhood and protection, for his foresight. When she nodded her consent his heart had soared, but the feeling had been quickly replaced by one of self-conscious dread at the prospect of making a mistake. Thankful for the years of training that steadied his hands as he evaluated her, he had set to work to do his best to set things right.

When she had hissed at the pain as he brushed her leg, it had startled him. Then he looked up to her face and seen the very thing he had dreaded, a single, solitary tear creeping down her dust caked cheek.

Now he looked at her semi-conscious form, still covered in blood and dirt, her legs twisted pitifully. _Gods! What had he done?! _ _What kind of monster was he?!_ He was trained to bring death as quickly and painlessly as possible but this, this was brutal. When had his work changed from the precise and efficient removal of those who poisoned this world to this… inflicting horror on the good?

And in his heart, he knew she was good; how exactly, he couldn't say. Something in the way she had fought, so full of righteous indignation had him convinced, to the very core of his being, that she was in the right.

The look she gave him, of confusion laced with fear, broke his heart. Despite his words he knew that she would soon be in unbearable pain, and that it was all his fault. Yet there she was, watching him work with increasingly unfocused .

He had just succeeded in removing both her boots, placing them neatly with the rest of her armor on a table nearby with most of her armor. He had left the pieces that covered her legs on, hesitant to remove them as they had warped from being crushed. Her vitals did not look good; he needed to get her stabilized and her wounds tended.

He reached to pick up a bundle of cloth. His sensitive ears could hear her heartbeat begin to race as she watched him unravel the package to reveal a wicked looking curved knife. Her eyes grew wide and she wondered for the first time whether she had made a huge mistake trusting this dark outsider. He moved gracefully towards her and reached out taking firm but gentle hold of her wrist and holding it down as he slit her under armor from the inside of her collar down to the end of her sleeve, from the hem to the under arm, and the under arm to the other side of the tip of her sleeve without drawing a single drop of blood from her weakly shivering body.

If she were more alert, it would have worried her that as the fabric fell aside, she did not feel any colder than she had while covered. She was grateful when he left the fabric lying across her as he leaned forward across her body, careful not to rub against it, and repeated the actions on the other side. Very carefully he peeled back her shirt and with a flick of his wrist freed her of the shirt.

It surprised her a bit, how tenderly he bathed her battered torso with the once white cloth, frequently rinsing and gently wringing it out. It was so warm, so intimate an action. Not in the erotic way one might have expected, but somehow his actions made her feel indescribably safe…

As she lay still on his bed as her unlikely Samaritan began to dress the minor wounds on her arms and chest, she felt increasingly sleepy. "Thank you," she said quietly.

The pain ebbed, darkness had invaded her eyes, teasing at the corners of her vision then slowly creeping inwards enveloping her in a lovers embrace. She no longer felt cold, or pain, or fear. Her mind was peaceful as she fell into a deep pit of unconsciousness, like falling asleep.

He had dared to hope.

Thane had felt the warm, unfamiliar feeling growing inside of him ever side she had awakened, had let him care for her. She was incredibly soft; each time he accidentally brushed her supple skin with his smooth scales he had to suppress a shudder. It felt right, looking after her, like he had found the place he was meant to be. He never wanted to leave.

Then reality had come crashing down like a tsunami across the both of them. At first he had thought her only to have fallen back asleep; soothed by his careful ministrations she had looked so peaceful. Yet his sharp eyes had noted something amiss.

It took him a moment to realize what it was, carefully checking that the bleeding in her legs had not worsened (he was relieved to find it had actually let up), he searched for the source of the growing knot in his stomach. And suddenly it hit him. Reaching desperately for the soft spot under her neck he checked her pulse, finding it weak and thready. The pleasing curves of her now bandaged chest no longer rose up and down in breath.

For a moment he froze, unsure of what to do until, thankfully, his training took over. Part of his training had included the basic medical skill anyone who led a life of violence would inevitably need. Thanking the gods that Shepard was a human and not a turian or elcor, he gently checked her airways for obstructions as he called out to her.

"Shepard? Shepard! Shepard, I need you to stay with me! I'm trying to help you but I don't know exactly what to do!"

Finding nothing blocking her breathing, he removed the pillow from behind her head to help her blood flow. He knew he needed to get her breathing again as humans, like drell, suffered brain damage if they were deprived of oxygen for too long, although he wasn't sure how long it would take for humans to feel the negative effects.

He hesitated for a moment, his hands hovering over the area between her soft breasts, knowing that the compressions would worsen the cuts from the varren's sharp claws but lacking an alternative. Steeling himself, he began pressing down firmly and quickly, before letting her chest rise, repeating the motion in rapid, precise succession. He did his about 30 times before tilting her head back and listening closely to see if her breathing had resumed. To his dismay, it had not. He was running out of options.

The idea of free will and consent were integral parts of drell culture. He had already done far more than he would usually be comfortable with but the very core of his beliefs screamed against the idea of… doing what he knew she needed.

"Shepard, _please_. Please wake up!"

Had it been anyone else, he didn't know if he could have done it. But it wasn't someone else. It was Shepard, beautiful, charismatic, heroic Shepard, and so he leaned forward closed his eyes, and pressed his mouth to hers.

With his hand gently pinching her nose closed, Thane covered Shepard's soft pink lips with his slightly green one and exhaled deeply twice, each time causing her chest to rise. They had only been locked together for a few moments before he reluctantly relinquished her mouth and resumed the chest compressions, praying that the gods would forgive his utter disregard for her lack of consent.

He tried desperately to revive her, wishing beyond all hope that he had not taken the contract and yet so incredibly grateful that he had. He could no longer imagine living the rest of his days in his battle sleep, not now that he had experience what it was like to be alive. Not now that he had found his place. He thought angrily of Terra Firma, the human political party who had ordered the hit on her. And for what?! A few extra votes in an upcoming election?! She was worth far more than they could ever pay him, and so he wouldn't give up, no matter what it took.

Submerged in an inky black, Shepard watched as a distant pinprick of light grew until it swallowed her whole, blinding her before fading away to reveal the mysterious drell's handsome features. His eyes were closed tightly, his mouth clamped around her own, breathing life into her. Feeling her stir under her, he quickly withdrew his lips as she gulped in a precious lungful of air. Shocked and gasping, she lay on his blood stained bed, bandaged chest heaving, trying to catch her breath. His features seemed to relax a bit as her breathing became more regular and she smiled slightly, grateful to be among the living once again.

This was a victory, but she knew she wasn't out of the forest yet. Her legs screamed at her and her lips… her lips, they tingled. Confused, she ran her tongue around them, trying to erase the strange sensation but only succeeded in adding her tongue to the list of body parts that tingled. It almost felt as though tens and now hundreds of tiny rain drops were falling on her lips and face as the sensation spread, the sound of rushing water and the strange impression of liquid running down her skin caused her to press her eyes shut once more, bracing against the cascade.

She blinks slowly, adjusting to the darkness of the dingy bar and the glow of her omni-tool. Confused her eyes dart across the screen. Words jump out at her.

**Target: Commander Shepard**

**Objective: eliminate her**

**Contract Value: 1,000,000 credits**

She tries to gasp, stunned, but nothing happens. Her body keeps moving of its own accord.

No, not _her _body.

Scaly hands read out and type a response.

**Contract Accepted**

Eyes wide she watches as the world around fades into billows of smoke before a new scene appears before her. A cave, the same one she had entered mere hours ago. "She" moves swiftly inside stealing in and out of the shadows, scouting the area. Her body nods silent approval of its own volition, this location is perfect, before placing a beacon in the back of the varren den.

A contract on her life… scale covered hands… the varren den... a beacon…

**NO!**

The assassin's blood ran cold as his mind raced.

He saw her body stiffen and her face contort into an expression of fear and confusion.

The look of mildly nervous acceptance that had been on her face had been replaced with a look of disgust and rage. She pushed him away from her as tried to stay at her side, striking at his hands as he held them out toward her pleading for her to let him explain. She grabbed his wrists and shook him as she screamed at him, tears streaming down her face. He was losing control, he _needed_ her to listen, and he _needed _her to stop shouting at him. She was making her injuries worse! Her life was in danger and she needed to STOP!

"SIHA PLEASE, LET ME EXPLAIN!" She wouldn't let him go, wouldn't let his hands free as he tried to calm her. She was slipping away from him! He didn't know what to do!

And then, it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6: Cures and Contrition

Author's note: I hope you have all been enjoying the story so far, I try so hard to please you. I apologize for the roughness of my chapters and plentiful errors in my work, I do not have a beta and this is my first time writing a story in about 8 years so bear with me. Please PM me any questions, concerns, or requests you have. I am attempting to go back and edit past mistakes as well as reformat the first few chapters into a more broken down, less blocky format. Over all please bear with me, everything I do I do for you my lovely readers, you mean everything to me!

**Chapter 6: Cures and Contrition**

Arashu, Goddess of Motherhood, I beg your protection

Arashu, whose love burns hotter than a thousand suns,

Arashu, shield her from harm,

Free her from the darkness overtaking her.

Arashu, this one's heart is far from pure,

It is beset by wickedness and contention.

Give this one the strength to guard her.

Fortify this one, and the rest of its days are yours,

Until this one finds solace in Kalahira's embrace.

The hover-bike tore across the flats, flying at break-neck speeds towards the Normandy as Thane fervently repeated his urgent prayer over and over, ignoring the bits of dirt and rock that threatened to worm their way into his mouth as he spoke.

He had tried desperately to revive her again, but neither his hands nor his breath had been able to return life to her and so once again Shepard's unconscious body was wrapped protectively in his coat as he piloted the bike recklessly forward, heedless of the scratches and abrasions he felt appearing all across his chest and arms. She needed help, and there was only one place she might get it in time.

Far off in the distance he could see the silhouette of the resurrected ship seeming to rise and they grew closer. He had no plan, no rifle, and no idea how they would react to their sudden arrival. All he knew was that no matter what it took, he would make them save her.

THIS IS THE SSV NORMANDY! YOU ARE HEARBY ORDERED TO CEASE YOUR APPROACH AND SUBMIT TO INSPECTION OR WE WILL FIRE ON YOUR VEHICLE!

Squinting in the glare of the Normandy's suddenly dazzling search lights, Thane knew there wasn't time for diplomacy. Pulling the throttle back as far as it would go, he sent a new prayer to Amonkira to strengthen his skills and sharpen his reflexes.

Dodging streams of bullets from the ship's automated turrets, he swung the bike to a wild stop, seizing Shepard and holding her against him as he leapt free of the bike as it careened into the landing gear. He ran like a madman, darting up the ships boarding ramp, not stopping until he threw himself before the communicator gasping for breath.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! " Joker's flabbergasted voice came screeching over the intercom as Thane struggled to right himself.

"PLEASE! I need help! I'll do anything just SAVE SHEPARD!" Thane pulled back his coat, revealing the battered face of his beautiful angel to the camera before falling once again to his knees.

"Oh shit! It's the Commander! He's got the Commander!"

Thane could hear a sudden explosion of activity followed quickly by the decontamination chamber's doors hissing open as her crew flooded out to encircle them. Overwhelmed by the sudden show of concern for their CO, Thane just crouched where he was clutching Shepard to his chest growling with consternation and outright snarling at any hands that attempted to wrest her from him.

The impasse might have gone on forever had the authoritative and distinctly British voice of Doctor Chakwas not risen above the din.

"Let me through this instant! Honestly, you would think you were a bunch of wet behind the ears recruits the way you are behaving. I can only hope the Commander doesn't find out about your complete and utter disregard for decorum when she comes around or the lot of you are in for a rude awakening!"

The sea of officers parted, looking a bit ashamed as the good doctor's face, familiar to him from his research on Shepard's crew emerged from the tangle.

"What _has_ she gotten herself into this time?" she asked pulling the coat back slightly before looking up into Thane's wide, frantic eyes. "Hurry and bring her inside dear, this looks rather serious. We need to get right to work."She gestured for him to step through the mob of humans as she cleared him a path.

Hesitant but glad she had not asked him to relinquish his hold on her, Thane followed her through the ship, trying his best to ignore the gaping staff members as they made their way down to the med bay. The rest of the world could wait, only her safety mattered.

"Just lay her down on the bed over here. Gently now!" Her voice sounded sharper in the confined space as they rushed across the room where he carefully laid Shepard down on the less than comfortable raised platform she indicated, frowning slightly but forcing himself to trust her for Shepard's sake.

He heard Chakwas breath in sharply but quietly as she expertly peeled back his leather coat to reveal her bandaged torso and mutilated legs. Her legs look worse than ever in the glaring white light. He hung his head as he hovered next to his charge, reluctant to leave her as the doctor asked EDI to send Mordin down to assist her.

"We are not to be disturbed unless it is an emergency and I want all crew members denied access to the med bay unless I ask for them specifically. I trust you to take whatever measures are necessary to enforce this EDI." Chakwas' voice was even but forceful as she shot a side long look at the crew members that had been slowly filtering into the mess hall trying their best to look inconspicuous.

"Understood doctor. I will deny any and all crew members access barring your express permission. On that note, Mordin Solus has arrived and is requesting entry is requesting entry may I permit him to enter?" The AI's distinctly feminine voice almost seemed to be trying to suppress amusement, but Thane must have been mistaken. After all, artificial life forms were not capable of such emotions… were they?

"Let him in EDI. And make sure no one follows him" she added belatedly the door hissed open. Luckily EDI had anticipated the XO who followed closely on the salarian's heels. The crew burst out laughing as she strode headlong into the kinetic barrier bouncing promptly backwards to fall gracelessly onto the floor. The less brazen staff quickly scampered away as she glared at them, rubbing her now red forehead, as the door to the med bay closed in front of her. Pressing protectively against the still unconscious Shepard, Thane watched carefully as the respected scientist began to talk in his customarily rapid manner.

"Doctor Chakwas. EDI said our patient has returned. Ah! And she is certainly in need of our services this time. How she manages to increase the extent of her injuries each time never ceases to amaze me. Where would you like to begin?" he asked looking up at his colleague with his large round eyes.

"Our friend here seems to have tended to most of her minor injuries quite well." Thane blinked slowly and turned his head to look down at Shepard reassessing his handiwork as the salarian quickly and efficiently examined her from head to waist.

"Evidence of a concussion resulting from a blow to the head. Wound has been cleaned and dressed. Needs no immediate attention. Minor cuts and abrasions on her arms, shoulders and chest, all sufficiently treated and beginning to heal. Chest also sports several slash wounds, parallel course indicates an animal is the likely source. Cuts are deep, stitching is advised once immediate threats are addressed."

He turned to regard Thane as he inhaled thoughtfully. "A job well done, though not the work of an amateur I think…" he let his voice trail off, eyes fixed on Thane's impassive expression. The drell shifted uncomfortably, unwilling to answer the Professor's unspoken inquiry. Blinking once, the salarian made a thoughtful sound before returning to his assessment.

"Severe trauma to both legs. Evidence points to them being crushed by a large, heavy object. Extensive bruising evident." He paused for a moment and removed what remained of his Commander's leggings before continuing. "Patient appears to be suffering the effects of reperfusion, a not uncommon complication in crush injuries. Need to reduce core temperature and return blood flow to tissue in a controlled manner. Have all required supplies for treatment."

He hesitated a moment before turning, once again to the obviously ill at ease drell who had yet to budge from his place next to Shepard. "Excellent chance patient will make full recovery," he said simply, offering Thane a brief but hopeful smile prior to scurrying about the room gather the necessary equipment and setting it up.

"Thank you Mordin. If I may, I am going to borrow our friend for a moment to help me carry the rest of the materials up from storage in Life Support. We shouldn't be long." The salarian nodded as he continued to flit about reminding Thane of some of the worker insects on his home world of Kahje.

Reluctantly Thane followed Chakwas out of the med bay, across the mess and down the hall to a room with the unimaginative title of "Life Support" printed on its doors. They both pretended not to notice as curious head poked around corners as she pressed the button, opening the doors before they stepped into the warm, dry room, door swishing closed behind them.


	7. Chapter 7: Confession and Confrontations

Hello my lovely readers! I have a quick favor to ask of you. If you have a moment, please go to my profile and vote on how explicit you would like sexy times to be in this story or whether you want to not have any at all. I really want to write this story to you guys' tastes!

Words of warning: This chapter contains pervasive (although very character appropriate) swearing. Just send me a PM if you want me to send you a copy edited for content but in all fairness, it's one of the reasons I rated my fic for mature content.

Also, the next chapter may take a few days. I am mulling over what direction I want to go with this story and making a few slight character portrayal adjustments to make them truer to canon, nothing drastic just catering to my fans :P Please PM with any comments, questions, or concerns. I also am very open to requests as I have started thinking over future mission ideas on my brain's back burner Hope you like it. Without further ado, your next chapter.

**Chapter 7: Confessions and Confrontations**

As the door to the Normandy's Life Support slid shut, Thane could feel a slight but palpable change in the atmosphere. The air was warmer and arid but still well circulated. He could get used to an environment like that, he thought to himself. If only Kajhe were such a place, he reflected to himself.

He was woken from his contemplations by the sound of the doctor pulling one of the two chairs out from under the table situated near the window overlooking the drive core. She sat down, gesturing for him to do the same. Walking smoothly if slowly to his own chair, he lower himself into the seat avoiding her appraising gaze as she waited patiently for him to get settled.

"Now," she said leaning her elbows on the table between them, fingers intertwined. "Suppose you tell me what happened. From the beginning, try not to leave anything out." Her tone was soothing but she was asking a lot of the assassin who would have been far more comfortable in front of a firing squad than he was trying to explain the circumstances that had led him there.

"I… I am afraid you will not like much of what I have to say…" he said softly, staring down at the dried blood smeared across his hands.

"Someone needs to sort all this out and you seem to be the one with the most information right now. As the Commander herself is indisposed, and the rest of the crew seem to have forgotten themselves in her absence, that duty falls to me. Rest assured I intend to hear your story from beginning to end, regardless of my opinions of its contents." With that last sentence she bent forward, doing her best to catch his eyes in an attempt to impress upon him the sincerity of her words.

A few moments passed as he considered what she had said before he closed his eyes and sighed, trying to gather his scatter doing his best to explain the past few days' events.

"Vakarian! Garrus Vakarian!" The sound of the tattoo covered biotic's small fist pounding ineffectually against the locked door of the main battery where the turian vigilante spent the majority of his time echoed in the small space. His brow ridges furrowed and his mandibles flared in annoyance as he tried to block out the noise and return to solving the difficult firing algorithms he was working on detangling.

"GARRUS YOU TURIAN SON OF A BITCH! YOU OPEN THIS DOOR OR I'M COMING THROUGH _WITHOUT_ YOU UNLOCKING IT!" Garrus swung around trying to reach the unlocking mechanism before she did anything HE would regret. Sadly, he wasn't quick enough.

"_READY OR NOT HERE I COME!"_ Reinforced metal plating crumpled inward like aluminum foil as Garrus threw himself out of the metaphorical line of fine, just barely avoiding the majority of the door as it smashed into his console. By the time he regained his feet, the shock had worn off and anger had taken its place.

"What the hell Jack?! It's bad enough the Doc has gone mad with imaginary power but you have destroy both my door AND my work station? What couldn't manage to break my rifle while you were at it?!"

With a snarl she lunged up into his face, a considerable feat as he stood over a head taller than her, shoving her bony finger into the junction where his chest met his cowl. "You listen here you spike covered abomination! I don't like it either but no one else on this bucket of bolts will ever hear me out! If it wasn't for Shepard, no way I'd be trying this hard. But it is so you will listen and you will LIKE IT!"

If turian facial plates could pale, he would have turned white as a sheet. "What do you mean? Is she okay? Were there complications in the med bay? What's going on?!"

"Shut up for one second and I'll tell you!" screamed Jack growling in frustration before trying to gather her thoughts as the agitated turian paced predatorily back and forth in front of her. "Something is wrong Garrus. I just got a message from a contact of mine out on Omega WHO has been hearing rumors of a bounty on Shepard's head, an extra ordinarily large one."

"So ?" he said waving her off with one hand as he shrugged. "This is hardly the first time there has been a price on her head. Shepard is always careful and we've got her six. How is this news?"

"Interrupt me one more time and I will shove that rifle up your ass!" she spat back. It was Jacks turn to pace back and for in agitation, not that that was unusual for her.

"As I was saying, there is an unusually high bounty on her head and several big guns have taken on the contract. Of course my contact would hardly get in touch with me over a triviality. This is big, one of the assassins is like a legend or a myth or some shit."

"Get to the fucking point already!"he snarled.

"GARRUS, HE'S A DRELL! THE ASSASSIN THAT WON THE CONTRACT IS A FUCKING DRELL!" She glared at him as he just stood there for a moment, frozen as her words hit home. His mouth was suddenly a dessert as he swallowed, a feeling of trepidation building inside him.

"Spirits… SHEPARD!"


	8. Chapter 8: Attacks and Awakenings

Author's Note: I struggled greatly with this chapter, thus the delay, but I think I got everything settled in a relatively satisfactory manner. Extended actions scenes have never really been my thing so bear with me on this. I beg you to review and tell me what you think, where the strong points are and where you think improvements can be made. I know at least a few of you may be a bit annoyed at how things progress but trust me it is for the betterment of the story line in the end.

Once again, I beg you to find the poll on my profile and vote on whether or not you would like sexy times in this particular romance, I would really like to make my plans around your desires as my readers. I hope this chapter meets your needs 3 I love you all and hope to hear from each of you!

**Chapter 8: Attacks and Awakenings**

"I'm glad you came clean Mr. Krios but how exactly did you think she would react when she found out the truth?" Doctor Chakwas sighed as she rubbed her temples under her salt and pepper hair, mulling their predicament over. Thane didn't get a chance to answer, however, as EDI's voice broke the silence.

"Doctor, Mordin Solus requests your presence in the Med Bay at your earliest convenience" she interjected.

"Thank you EDI. We will be right up."

"Understood Doctor." The spherical holograph that indicated EDI's virtual presence blinked off once again.

"Well it would seem our time is up for now. Better grab those supplies and head over before the crew gets overly anxious." She stood up as her eyes found the things they needed stashed on a crate in the corner. She handed a few boxes of fresh bandages and creams to him and grabbed a few smaller boxes herself before leading the way out of Life Support. They were barely in the Med Bay door before Mordin began his customary barrage of chatter.

"There you are. Need to change dressing. Require fresh bandages. Ah! You brought them. Good." Thane had been around plenty of salarians in his time but none quite like this one.

"Injuries were severe. Would have killed lesser human. Good thing body was upgraded by Cerberus, unlikely to have survived otherwise. Free radicals of oxygen dangerous if left unchecked. Suffered from prolonged ischemia but body was able to regenerate damaged cells. Exceptional rate of recovery. Should study, experiment when have more time."

"Mordin," Chakwas interrupted in a patient but firm tone. "What is her condition right now? Is she in any danger?"

The professor considered for a brief moment, Thane could see the wheels in his head turning furiously like so many hamsters running on their wheels.

"Damage unlikely to be permanent. Still a few more tests, can wait until patient is awake. Shouldn't be long." He looked at Shepard, a brief flicker of sympathy fluttering across his face before he inhaled and continued. "Will be longer, though, until she can walk again…"

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU HONORLESS COWARD!" An armored and furious Garrus exploded through the door of the Med Bay, Jack following close on his heels, her hands clenched and glowing with biotics. The truth had come out.

The turian's teeth were bared, the threatening low growl he had been emitting turned into a full blown roar as he lunged at the offending assassin. Thane, however, had been more than ready for him since the moment he had entered the room. Garrus' long, razor sharp claws whistled through the air Thane had previously occupied. Mordin, never one to forget his STG training, had long since removed both himself and Chakwas from harm's way. He now stood just in front of the surprised doctor, shielding her inconspicuously with his own slight frame as they watched with surprise from across the room.

Fuming, the former C-Sec officer lower himself into combat stance as he slowly scanned the room, striking blue eyes glittering dangerously in the fluorescent light. He looked to his partner in crime, finding her crouched in a similar pose, angry as ever but seemingly without a target. Trying to regain the advantage he focused on what his keen nose had to say. The drell was close, he could still smell him.

Abruptly the clatter of metal coming into contact with the Normandy's hard floor filled the room as the tray holding Mordin's medical tools was sent clanging to the ground. Garrus could see the faint glow of the missing assassin's white hot precision biotics fading away. Any turian worth his salt could recognize a diversion tactic when they saw one; he knew the moment he turned to face the noise that he'd been had. Whirling back around to face Jack, he watched helplessly as Thane appeared behind her and with a few precision strikes, sent her unconscious body tumbling down before disappearing once again. Rushing to the tiny biotic's side he caught her just before her head struck the floor. Mind racing but unwilling to abandon his squad mate, he knelt down and gently leaned her against the wall beside the door before rising once again.

Had Shepard not chosen that very moment to awaken, Garrus' body would have joined Jack's on the floor. As it happened, the commander stirred slightly and the assassin hesitated for a moment, hands poised over the turian's vital points. It was a game changing mistake that gave the vigilante the opening he needed. Before Thane could realize his mistake, Garrus' talons closed around his wrist in a vice like grip and threw him over his armored hip to the ground.

Kneeling between the struggling drell's shoulders while he pinned Thane's arms behind his back, he reached into his armor's storage compartment, removing his standard issue C-Sec handcuffs and fastened them on the assassin's wrists. Mordin had since moved to check on his patient, confident in Garrus' ability to handle himself, while Chakwas was attempting to help a disgruntled Jack to her feet.

"What's going on?" Shepard barely recognized the thick, gravelly voice as her own as she squinted in the bright light. "Where am I?" Her head felt like someone had detonated a flash bang inside of it and her entire body felt fuzzy.

"You needn't worry Commander, you are on the Normandy . We're in the Med Bay tending your injuries which, for the moment, seem to be doing well." Doctor Chakwas' reassuring voice was a welcome interruption in the whirlwind of confusion Shepard had woken to.

"What? But I… how did I get here? _What's going on_!?" Confused and disoriented, Shepard felt helpless, out of control, a sensation she was decidedly NOT used to.

"It's all under control Commander. This drell is an assassin, contracted to kill you for a hefty sum but as you can see," Garrus pulled a silent but clearly angry Thane to his feet before him, "he didn't succeed." The turian sounded a bit smug as he showed off his prize for his commanding officer with a self-assured swagger that reminded her of the old Garrus, the man he had been before she had died and left him alone without her guidance. Before he had become Archangel…

Her eyes were drawn to Thane's dejected form. It was the first time she had seen him in proper lighting. His head was bowed slightly, hiding his large searching eyes from her gaze, the harsh light highlighting the patterns of his scales. Part of her, more than she cared to admit, found the sight breathtaking. The rest of her mind made sure to crush out those thoughts with the unpleasant reminder of the memories she had unwittingly received: he was an assassin, a paid killer sent to end her life, and he had very nearly succeeded.

She steeled herself to what was necessary. Her crew needed her to take charge, she could see it in their expectant expressions as she examined each of them in turn. She struggled to sit up a bit, grateful for the pillows Chakwas placed beneath her back in response to her efforts. Trying to ignore the numb, detached feeling echoing through her body beneath the waist, she brought her eyes back to rest on the drell before her.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?" She asked authoritatively, her jaw set in a distinctly "commander-like" fashion. The man still refused to look up.

"My name is Thane Krios, assassin. I was contracted to kill you through one of my agents," he said simply before falling silent once again.

"That doesn't explain what you are doing on _my_ ship attacking _my_ crew members," she responded coldly, scowling at his half-answer and fixing him with a demanding glare. Thane, however, did not respond. Growling in frustration, she looked to Garrus for an answer, surprised when he shifted uncomfortably and avoided meeting her gaze before she moved on to the silver haired doctor.

Chakwas' face had held its customary expression of patient wisdom as she watched the events unfold. Now, at her Commander's silent bidding, she stepped slightly forward to fill her in on the recent goings on. "With your permission Commander, Mr. Krios has filled me in on what happened. I would be happy to share what I know with you, "she paused for a moment and glanced towards Mordin and Garrus, an enigmatic smile on her lips, "in private if you wouldn't mind. I'm sure Garrus won't object to securing Mr. Krios safely in our brig while I get you up to speed." She turned expectantly back to her ailing Commander, awaiting her decision.

Shepard considered for a moment before nodding her satisfaction and ordering the others to their respective posts. Garrus grumbled a bit but obeyed her command willingly enough, shoving Thane towards the door somewhat more roughly than was strictly necessary.

Shepard watched as the last one of them exited the room and the good doctor blacked out the window, much to the chagrin of the growing crowd she was sure before pulling her chair up to the side of Shepard's bed.

"Now, for God's sake Karin, tell me what happened."


	9. Chapter 9: Solitude and Separation

FYI, I squeal like a school girl every time I get to read a new review, just thought you should know :P

Insert author begging for reviews here!

Please make sure to go to my profile and vote in the poll, the future of this story rests on your awesome shoulders!

I love you all! More excitement coming soon!

**Chapter 9: Solitude and Separation**

Nothing had changed. Her ship, the crew, their missions, everything was as it had always been.

So why did everything feel so off, so utterly wrong.

She had done the only thing anyone would have done in her position, the only thing she _could_ do.

He had saved her, and for that she was grateful, but that didn't change the facts. It was his trap that had endangered her, his actions that almost ended her life. There wasn't any other choice, she knew that. The crew had nearly rioted at his mere presence; there was no way he could stay.

So why did she feel so empty…

They had dropped him off on Omega on their way out as a thank you for bringing her back, it was the least they could do. The look he had given her over his shoulder as she sat in her hover chair watching him be lead away from the Normandy in shackles, so full of remorse laced with betrayal, had struck straight through to her heart. He had been released of course, once a team had taken him a safe distance away and issued their stern warnings. Part of her wished she had been there for that, but she knew in her mind that it was the right call to make. Her team little needed the help of their temporarily crippled commander to carry out their simple objective.

Explaining her condition to the Illusive Man was somewhat more awkward that usual. The lack of surprise on his face when she appeared on the holo-pad sitting in what, centuries ago, would have been called a wheelchair confirmed her suspicions that Miranda had at least partially filled her in. Unsurprisingly she was disinclined to share the details of the previous day with him, knowing that the only other person on the ship who knew what had transpired was the doctor who would most certainly respect her wishes and keep silent gave her the strength she needed to stand up to his persistent inquiries.

Eventually, the Illusive Man had taken a long drag on his token cigarette and eyed her wearily before shaking his head as he moved on to the next thing on the agenda, claiming he would trust her judgment on this matter. Whatever helped him sleep at night she thought, mentally sneering at her mysterious benefactor's attempt to save face. She needed credits and other resources to fight the Collectors and he wrote the fastest checks around, might as well wait on burning bridges.

She sighed, tossing the data pad she had been attempting to read onto her nightstand to join the others, and ran her fingers through her hair. Why did life have to be so _complicated_? It felt like every time she got into a rhythm, hit her metaphorical stride, the universe just HAD to throw her a curveball. It had been almost a week since her injuries and while she still needed the help of the hover chair to get around the deck but had been allowed to retreat to her own room in lieu of the Med Bay which had offer little to no privacy.

She thought of Garrus' stammered objections and Jack's silent anger when she had summoned the crew to inform them of her decision. It wasn't unreasonable for them to disagree but in the end they had followed her orders as they always did. Although she wasn't yet ready to share all the details of her ordeal she made a mental note to thank them when she got a chance. Exhausted and legs still aching despite their progress healing, she let her eyes drift shut, succumbing to the sweet oblivion that was pain killer induced sleep.

How could things have gone so wrong?

Thane frowned in concentration as he dodged the rapid attacks of the sparring mech he was trying to train with. What was usually a simple routine had become more difficult of late as he found himself continuously distracted with thoughts of her.

He was grateful that they hadn't tried to kill him, the last thing he had wanted was to have hurt Shepard or her crew, and it wasn't as thought he had expected them to just forget the circumstances of their meeting, but he had somehow foolishly convinced himself to hope for more. Now he found himself confused and jobless in his small apartment on Omega just trying to make sense of everything that had happened.

Upon his arrival on Omega he had had a number of problems to deal with, the most pressing of them being the state of his contract. Word that the elusive assassin had failed to take out his target would soon reach his employers and there was little he could do to stop it. Not only would they likely hire someone else to get the job done but he would likely earn a contract of his own, loose ends were bad for business after all.

Frustrated and unable to hold back any longer, Thane let loose on the innocent mech trying to breach his defenses, sending it flying across the room in several sparking pieces with an explosion of biotics. He had no time for such trivial things as sparring, now was the time for action. Now, he needed to do something.

And he had finally figured out just what it was he needed to do.


	10. Chapter 10: Deliberation and Decision

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and voted, the feedback is really helpful. Once again I humbly beg for you to vote in the poll on my profile and to review or message me if you have a spare moment. I hope you like this mini chapter before the action picks up again ^.^

Lots of love, Madness

**Chapter 10: Deliberation and Decision**

She had a fantastic team: Kelly Chambers, Doctor Chakwas, EDI, The Illusive Man, and Jeff Moreau for support, as well as Garrus Vakarian, Jacob Taylor, Miranda Lawson, Mordin Solus, Jack, and Grunt to work out in the field with her.

Why didn't it feel like enough…

During the day it was tolerable. During the day there were battles to fight, missions to complete, and people to save.

But at night, at night there was nothing to stave off the solitude, the regret, the emptiness.

At night, she was alone.

Commander Shepard leaned back in her chair as she checked her inbox for any new messages before reluctantly beginning to look over The Illusive Man's list of other potential assets she might like to bring aboard. Her eyes scanned the short résumés he had sent her, beginning with a familiar name:

**Tali'Zorah vas Neema****  
-Expert in combat tech, systems hacking  
-Strong engineering background, familiar with Normandy  
Formerly listed as Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, the quarian engineer earned her adult name after helping Shepard defeat Saren two years ago. Tali is currently on a classified assignment for the Migrant Fleet Admiralty Board on Haestrom, deep in geth-controlled space.**

She had really enjoyed Tali's company the last time Tali had been a part of her crew, but her friend had asked for some time to get things sorted out after their brief encounter on Freedom's Progress so she decided to save recruiting Tali for later.

**Justicar Samara****  
-Biotics strength near that of an asari matriarch  
-Extensive weapons training  
Samara is a justicar, a rare member of an asari monastic group trained in enhanced combat biotics alongside standard weapons. Samara was recently sighted on Illium, outside of normal asari space.**

She did a quick extranet search to give herself an idea of what being a justicar entailed. Interesting, having someone with that much experience and power would greatly benefit her team plus, maybe she could take some advanced biotics lessons from the justicar if she was game.

At the first line of the final dossier, she froze.

It couldn't be.

It must be a mistake.

She was just tired from the workload lately and her eyes were playing tricks on her. She rubbed her eyes a bit before hesitantly reading the file.

**Thane Krios****  
-Quick-kill biotic specialist  
-Expert sniper  
Thane Krios is a drell trained from childhood as an elite assassin, proficient in both long-range sniping kills and close infiltration. He has slowed his activities in recent years but is rumored to have a target on Illium.**

_It was him._

Of course, had she been in a more reasonable state of mind, she would have admitted that there may have been other men who fit the description. In that moment however, she had never been surer of anything in her life.

She couldn't. Could she?

The idea of bringing the drell on board to join her team both thrilled and terrified her.

She wasn't sure exactly how her crew would react to the idea, but she was sure the response would be negative, at least at first. Garrus in particular had been acting strange ever since the incident, but it was more than that. Her legs had healed for them most part, she could easily go on missions and do her job but sometimes the pain was intense, a constant reminder of her near death experience. Not that she couldn't handle a little pain, because she most certainly could, but she still felt impatient for her body and want it to finish mending.

She wondered for a moment, who she would take to collect Thane if she did indeed decide to do so. Lately she had been bringing Grunt, the young tank bred Krogan she had sort of "adopted", on missions to test his abilities and work off some of his aggression. He had been getting a little antsy cooped up on board all day and Joker made such a fuss if Grunt dented "his baby" that she had eventually given in. It had turned out rather well, all things considered, but she resented the added pressure to choose her party members based on their needs instead of on the needs of the mission.

That wasn't to say that she didn't care about her crew. She did, deeply, but sometimes it felt like certain squad members demanded much more of her attention than others and that wasn't fair, not to the other crew members or to her.

She propped her elbows up on her desk and buried her face in her hands, the tips of her fingers teasing the edges of her tangled hair as she shut herself off from the rest of the world.

Why was she so consumed by him? Memories of that fateful day washed over her in waves. His smooth, faintly iridescent scales, the color of new life in spring time. The deep, melodious rumble of his voice. The taste of his sweet, firm lips around hers.

She pounded her fists down on her desk in frustration. She had tried everything to get him out of her head and had failed miserably. There was nothing for it. It was time for her to go see Thane Krios.


	11. Chapter 11: Musings and Meditations

Author's Note: My wonderful readers, I beg your patience as I prepare the next few chapters. They will be full of action and emotion, and I need to get them right before I can submit them for your worthy eyes to read. I expect that the assault on Nassana's fortress may take two chapters but I'm not sure. They should be posted before Monday if everything goes according to plan but know I will do my best for you all. As usual your reviews and encouragement are the fuel to my fire, they give me the inspiration and confidence to keep writing.

Once again I ask that anyone who has not done so vote in the poll on my profile to let me know what kind of romance you would like to see. I do, after all, aim to please.

Enjoy this final chapter before everything hits the fan and Thane and Shepard are reunited!

Chapter 11: Musings and Meditations

In the safety of his apartment on CENSORED , Thane Krios stepped out of the sonic sterilizer and stared into the pristine mirror, satisfied with what he found. All of his preparations had been made, all of his plans were in place, and he was confident that regardless of that day's outcome, he would be able to say he had done his level best.

The past month had been a flurry of activity with little time to rest. Now as he dressed, slowly, methodically, in his customary leathers, he reflected upon how drastically different his life had become.

For a long time he had been letting himself be tossed about through the galaxy at the whim of the fates. While he had never been one of those thugs who think a fancy gun and custom painted armor makes them a professional, while he was asleep he had cared little who he was hired to kill. He had spent most of his down time between contracts reading, his body in standby until it was needed again.

Now he made his own fate, carved it into the stars.

He was no longer a weapon for hire; his encounter with Shepard had jolted him awake and reunited his body with his spirit. He still worked quietly, his presence only inferred by the result it brought, silent retribution. Now he only executed those who brought pain and suffering to others, those who wreaked havoc.

Those the galaxy was a better place without.

He had so much to atone for; he had spread so much darkness as he extinguished the lives of so many innocents as they were caught up in the path of the more powerful, only to be cut down, heedless of their blamelessness.

During his career he had seldom made any mistakes but his encounter with Shepard was one he could no longer ignore, one he hoped to correct today.

Today he would ask for the forgiveness he did not deserve.

Today, he would fight for the right to serve by her side.

Clothes spotless, weapons primed, he strode out of his apartment and began his journey to Ilium where yet another cold hearted killer awaited his swift justice.

Nassana Dantius would not live another day.


	12. Chapter 12: Information & Investigation

Author's Note: It's me again! Sorry it took so long, this arc is taking FOREVER but I think in the end it will be worth it. Just another thank you to everyone who reviewed and messaged, hearing from you guys is what makes writing worth it!

A little FYI, based on the poll results I think that when it becomes time for sexy time I will break it up into an softer, more PG-13 bit and an optional chapter to try to cater to everyone's sensibilities.

A quick shout out to a couple of my Mordin fans out there for helping me work on my characterization of him, hopefully I will show some improvement the next time we get to hear from him! 3

Sorry this chapter doesn't have the action I promised you yet as I wanted to give Liara and Female Shep's reunion the attention it deserved. Should be some in the next chapter though!

Chapter 12: Information and Investigation

Shepard felt butterflies fluttering like mad in her stomach as the Normandy descended through the clouds to dock amid the neon lights of Nos Astra, one of Illium's many markets. She was finally going to get a chance to sort this all out but the battle hardened Marine felt like a school girl at the prom waiting for someone to ask her to dance. Damn this was going to be difficult.

She had decided to bring Mordin and Jack with here when she went to find Thane, Mordin because of his level head and awareness of the situation and Jack in case things didn't work out with Thane. She knew both of them could handle themselves if it came down to it and to be honest, she just wasn't ready to hear Garrus' reaction to her plans. He would find out eventually, she knew, but she could cross that bridge when she came to it.

Shepard strode out of the shuttle with Jack and Mordin on her heels, grateful she looked much more confident than she felt. As they headed in the direction of the nearest market, a young asari concierge with a guard detail of security mechs came out to greet them.

"Welcome to Nos Astra Commander Shepard. We have been instructed to waive all docking and administrative fees for your visit," she said, her lips, a striking white against her baby blue skin, curving into a warm smile. "My name is Careena, if you need information about the area, it would be my pleasure to assist you."

"Who instructed you to waive the fees?" Shepard asked, eyes narrowing slightly with mild suspicion.

"The order came from Liara T'Soni, who paid all fees on your behalf," Careena answered unfazed by the soldier's hostility. She was obviously not new at this. "She also asked that I direct you to speak with her at your convenience. She's near the trading floor."

Shepard felt her eyebrows rose a bit at the mention of her friend's name. The Commander had heard that she could be found on Illium but had no idea she had become so accomplished there.

"You said Liara was here," she asked, attempting to keep her excitement at the possibility of seeing her former crew member from showing, "What is she doing?"

"Liara is one of Nos Astra's most respected information brokers. Nos Astra is based upon trade. Information is valuable currency, and Liara has done quite well. "

'_She must be if the local authorities are at her beck and call'_ Shepard thought to herself, but contented herself by nodding her understanding before asking a few routine questions about the area before thanking the asari for her time and moving past her onto the trading floor.

Shepard hurried past the crowds that stood in front of glowing holoscreens and booths displaying data from the various stock exchanges eliciting scandalized looks from more than one business person. Before long, she was climbing the short flight of stairs that led to Liara's office where she found another asari, this one a pretty lavender color, sitting at the reception desk. She didn't stop to talk, only nodded in acknowledgement to the asari as she bowed her head slightly at the Commander's sudden arrival, but continued into the room beyond. The door hissed open and there, to her acute surprise, she found her shy, soft-spoken friend threatening a human man over a holo-vid connection.

"Have you ever faced an asari commando unit before?" Liara purred, her voice uncharacteristically low and dangerous. "Few humans have. I'll make it simple. Either you pay me, or I flay you alive. With my mind," the last phrase in particular was said with such murderous intent that Shepard came to a full halt behind her friend, causing Jack to pull up short behind her. It was the human biotic's curse that finally drew Liara's attention to the awkward trio gawking at her from the doorway of her office.

"Shepard! Goddess, Nyxeris, hold my calls!" The young asari said, obviously flustered as she walked towards the commander, eyes full of disbelief before wrapping her arms her as Shepard enveloped her in a warm hug "Oh… Shepard." They just stood for a moment, safe in each others' arms and the knowledge that they still had someone from the old days who cared about them, before reluctantly letting go.

"My sources said you were alive but I never dared to hope…" Liara bit her lip still watching her friend with tear-filled eyes as she moved to sit behind her desk. "It's really good to see you."

Shepard smiled genuinely for what felt like the first time in weeks. "It's good to see you too, Liara. How are you doing?" Shepard took one of the chairs in front of the desk, sitting down as comfortably as she could in full body armor.

Turning to look out her window at the breathtaking view Liara sounded a bit wistful. "I am doing well. I've been working as an information broker. It's paid the bills since you…well, for the last two years. And now, you're back, gunning for the Collectors with Cerberus," she said as she turned and sat down in her chair across from her comrade

"That isn't exactly public knowledge," Shepard replied with a smirk.

Smiling, Liara puffed up her chest slightly as she answered. "Neither is you being alive, Shepard. Information is my business now. And if you need information on finding people, anyone really, I'm happy to help."

Shepard felt her face flush slightly, suspecting Liara already knew more than she was letting on, especially if the rumors were true and her friend had become as powerful an information broker as she seemed. Taking a deep breath, she tried to meet the asari's blue eyed gaze as she spoke. "Actually, I'm looking for Thane Krios. He's supposed to be here on Ilium."

Liara's knowing smile confirmed her fears as she replied "The assassin. Yes, he arrived in the area early this morning. My… sources tell me he is targeting a corrupt corporate executive by the name of Nassana Dantius. He contacted a woman named Serena who has an office in the cargo transfer levels. Perhaps she can tell you where Mr. Krios is." Liara's eyes were positively sparkling with mischief, Shepard was sure that even the others who hadn't met her before were able to see. _Please don't let them ask me about it, _Shepard prayed silently.

"Wow Liara. You knew all that just off the top of your head? Makes me wonder what kind of question it would take to stump you," she said, returning her friend's impish grin as best she could.

"I am a very good information broker, Shepard. The world of intrigue isn't that different from the dig sites that used to be my home. Except that the dead bodies still smell," the asari wrinkled her nose slightly, looking uncharacteristically juvenile.

"I believe you of course! Well, thanks for the help, that's all I needed to know. I better get going if I'm going to catch up with Tha- I mean Mr. Krios," she cursed herself for her ineptitude as she rose and shook hands with Liara before beginning to make her way towards the door.

"Of course, if there is anything else I can help you with, just let me know." Liara walked her to the foot of the stairs before hesitating a moment, as if making a decision.

Sensing her friend's distress she tried to smooth things over a bit. "I'll talk to you later Liara, I mean it. I'll be back to pester you before you know it," she said giving one of Liara's shoulders a gentle nudge.

"Thank you Shepard. I look forward to it…" Suddenly, she pulled Shepard into a quick embraced before scurrying off up the stairs and back into her apartment, much to the amusement of her assistant, Nyxeris.

Shaking her head at her sensitive friend's unusual behavior Shepard started off, shore party in tow, to find Serena and the cargo transfer area.


	13. Chapter 13: Shuttles and Shadows

Author's note: Thank you so much guys for helping me hit 2,500 views and 50 reviews! It means so much to me to see that people are (hopefully) enjoying the story. I can only do my best to continue to improve and continue to update as regularly as possible. Thanks again!

Chapter 13: Meetings and Murder

Following the directions given to her by one of the locals, Shepard found Seryna's office with ease. The asari was more than a little bitter at her treatment at the hands of her former employer and was happy to tell Shepard all about her. Seryna used to be Nassana's head of security until she found out that Nassana had been putting hits out on her business rivals as well as some government officials. When she confronted Dantius about it, her employer had promptly fired her which, considering her knowledge, hadn't been the brightest idea.

Seryna explained that she had shared everything she knew about Nassana's security with Thane and that while she believed Nassana would most likely be found in the first of the two Dantius towers, she expected Thane would infiltrate the second tower that was still under construction.

Now they Shepard, Mordin, and Jack found themselves zipping through the skies of Nos Astra in a shuttle piloted by Seryna who was only too eager to do anything to help assure that Thane would succeed in extinguishing the woman she loathed. Shepard had relinquished her customary seat behind the controls at the rest of the groups urging which had more to do with their fear of her lack of driving skills.

"Seryna most experienced with Nos Astra traffic flow, knows directions to destination, owns shuttle. Is most logical choice," Mordin had rattled off, prying to placate her but avoiding her gaze. Jack snorted.

"If by logical you mean we won't end up dead in a 5 shuttle pile up because Shep can't fly worth a damn then yes, it's the most logical choice." The biotic leered at her with unconcealed bravado, daring her Commander to contradict her.

"Yes, well I had no idea you had such a fragile constitution Jack," Shepard cooed, looking for payback. "I will try my best to be more sensitive to your adorable little needs in the future."

Not taking the bait, Jack rolled her eyes as she climbed into the back seat of the shuttle. "Whatever, as long as you're not driving, I don't particularly care."

Mordin shot her an appraising glance before following his teammate into the shuttle. If Shepard wasn't going to object, there was no sense in starting anything. Her command style was extremely different from that of the superior officers he'd had in the STG and he felt as though he were in a constant state of surprise, a feeling which both concerned and intrigued him.

With a frustrated grumble Shepard resigned herself to sitting in the passenger seat where she could keep an eye on Seryna just in case things went south. Not that she thought the asari was lying, _better safe than sorry _she thought to herself as the shuttle took off into the night.

Nassana Dantius. The asari, a former diplomatic emissary, had certainly fallen far.

Thane knew from his research that while she had certainly not been a paragon of virtue in the past, she had become more ruthless with age. She had only been about 300 years old when she had manipulated Shepard into killing her younger sister, the asari slaver Dhalia Dantius, by convincing Shepard her sister had been kidnapped by a band of pirates in the Artemis Tau Cluster.

Now, years later, she had set herself up to succeed on Ilium, the market world that handled the majority of the trade between the Terminus Systems and the Asari Republics. Illium, much like Noveria, cared little for the little people and less for the guiding hand of morality. Wrapping herself in a cocoon of legal protection and layers of security, Nassana had built herself an empire on the bodies of those who got in her way.

The Dantius Towers she was constructing were to be a tribute to her dynasty of blood and secrets. Ironic that she chose her last name, the one she shared with the remaining sisters she so feared and despised, to embellish the side of her newest status symbols. It almost seemed like an open invitation to kill her, which was probably why she was acting so paranoid lately. Little did she know she had a perfectly good reason to fear for her life.

Thane felt the calm of combat spread through him as he piloted his shuttle through the bustling skies. This, he could handle. This, was what he'd been trained for. Gliding out from the stream of traffic, he parked a short distance from the towers, far enough away that it didn't draw the attention of the guards but close enough to provide a convenient escape route should he need it.

Cloaking himself in the shadows, he silently made his way into the lion's den, ready for anything.

Seryna had dropped Shepard, Mordin, and Jack off at the base of the empty second tower before making herself scarce when Mordin spoke up.

"Shepard, have suggestion. Dantius likely well prepared for violence. Propose check weapons, armor, devise plan before entering." He wouldn't usually think of making suggestions to a superior officer but Shepard seemed tremendously distracted by her own thoughts and considering her… unorthodox style of leadership, he decided he might be permitted this small liberty.

Jack raised one darkly penciled eyebrow, but shrugged gamely at his proposition. Shepard tilted her head in consideration before nodding her consent as well. They stepped out of sight into a small niche in the outside structure of the building and began checking their gear as they talked strategy.

"Seryna's intel suggests infiltrating second tower best option. Less civilians, less collateral damage. Also no surveillance equipment. Makes retaliation more difficult." The two women grunted as they examined their guns. "That said, drell assassin an unknown, wild card, if you will. Could be problematic…" he stuttered to a halt as he heard Shepard hiss through clenched teeth.

"And in just what way do you think Thane will be problematic?" she spat taking an unnecessary threatening step forward and poking the salarian in the chest with her index finger as his eyes widened with astonishment.

"Meant no offense, Shepard. Didn't realize had such personal relationship with Krios. Will adjust behavior accordingly."

She scoffed in a disgust that was pointed more at her own reaction than her friend's words as she turned her attention to the seals on her armor, double checking to make sure everything was snug and in place.

He could hear her muttering something to the effect of " …..not…relationship… just need to get him outta….. fricking head…" He smiled inwardly at the Commander's less than mature behavior, reminded of some of the stubborn teenagers he had treated back in the Omega slums. He did not have time to ponder the meaning of this new development as his thoughts were interrupted by a string of gunshots and explosions.


	14. Chapter 14: Innocents and Infiltration

Chapter 14: Innocents and Infiltration

Shepard leapt to her feet as she heard the shots ring out, suddenly thankful she had double checked her equipment. _Too bad we didn't get a chance to actually make a plan, s_he thought to herself as she signaled her team into position. Even she wasn't prepared for what she found when they emerged from cover to investigate.

Instead of a group of guards or mercenaries advancing on their position, they were greeted with screams and cries of terror as a group of salarian construction workers attempted to flee into the darkened streets. Unfortunately FENRIS and LOKI mechs that were hot on their trail were busy mowing most of them down before Shepard and her team even had time to react.

Then the mechs came after Shepard and her crew, a big mistake on their part. They weren't even worth wasting bullets so she and Jack used their biotics to conserve ammo. The one salarian in the worker left alive was badly wounded, pleading for help.

"Still alive but, unstable," Mordin stated after a quick scan with his ever-useful omni tool. The injured worker looked up at them, trembling and splattered in green blood.

"I can't feel my legs… My chest is killing me," he said, large doleful eyes begged for mercy.

Shepard moved to kneel beside him as she questioned him. "Who did this to you… and why?..."

"We're just night workers… Nassana… sent them after us… She sent the mechs to round us up, but we didn't hear…" his voice was full of sadness, barely a broken whisper. "They just started shooting…"

"They just attacked you?" Shepard asked mouth slightly agape in disbelief

"Yes… we were too slow… It was horrible. Everyone… screaming… The mercs said there was no time. Nassana wanted us out of the way… immediately." "Then, the dogs…" He trailed off, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Why would Nassana kill her own workers?" Her eyebrows were furrowed with anger and confusion.

"She had always made it clear to us that, to her, we're expendable. But… I didn't realize she was that ruthless. My friends… coworkers… slaughtered!" He stopped speaking for a moment as his body was wracked with coughs that forced blood out between his pale lips. "They were jumping off ledges to escape the dogs!" He collapsed in a fit of coughing as Mordin spoke up.

"Needs medical attention Commander," gently but firmly brushing his Commander aside and applying medi-gel to the injured worker's wounds. "There. Will ease pain and keep alive until help arrives." He helped his fellow salarian to his feet, steadying him for a moment when he wavered.

"I think I'm… better now." The worker's voice was stronger, but still a far cry from convincing. "Find the other workers. Help them. _Please," _he asked voice rife with exhaustion and desperation despite his words.

She hesitated, looking to Mordin for guidance, a gesture that caused the Professor's mouth to curl into a quietly amused smile before nodding his approval to move on. Perhaps this new, more collaborative command structure wasn't so bad after all. The gesture seemed to be all the encouragement she needed.

"I'll do what I can," she said offering the worker a kind smile as she readied her assault rifle once again.

"Thank you," he said simply and genuinely before limping off pitifully.

At the worker's suggestion, they made their way towards the service elevator to the upper floors where they could cross the bridge to the other building. It wasn't finished yet, he had said but he seemed confident they could manage.

It wasn't long before they came upon a group of extremely well equipped Eclipse mercenaries. What they lacked in organization, they almost made up for in tenacity and fortification. Too bad that didn't cut it when it came to fighting her crew, though she was grateful for the lack of the troublesome turrets many of her missions involved. It still angered Shepard to see how little these mercs cared about who they killed or why as long as they got paid for it though.

More screams echoed down the hall that lead into the heart of the building as the trio moved quickly and cautiously, checking any salarians they found for life signs as they went. They found none. Gathering extra doses of medi-gel and hacking whatever terminals they found as they went, they made their way through the mostly empty winding passages that comprised the first few floors, still haunted by the cries for mercy that echoed through the elevator shafts and air ducts.

Every couple of rooms or so they would find a new cluster of mercenaries to fight. There must have been dozens of them, all Eclipse and all lacking in discipline but their numbers kept increasing, the closer the trio got to their destination.

Shepard glanced back at her squad, gauging their reactions to the slaughter. Mordin had a somewhat grim look of acceptance as he wound quickly and precisely in an out of cover with a grace most never believed possible of his race. That STG training must be something brutal, she thought to herself. She turned to check on Jack, unsurprised but pretty thoroughly disturbed to find the woman seeming to be enjoying the brutality.

Shepard took point as they climbed a steep ramp leading to a door which likely hid yet another knot of mercs. She silently signaled her subordinates before activating the door and ghosting stealthily into cover in the room beyond, pleasantly surprised to hear the sound of the mercs talking instead of gunfire. She signaled to the other two to hold position

"Hey… I think he went in there." The first voice, a male eclipse trooper, was obviously frightened. Shepard wondered for a moment who the purported "he" was.

The second, a female eclipse vanguard, sounded more pissed than scared: "Well? _Go get him!_"

"_You go!" _came the reply, obviously trying to get out of it.

The van guard let out a frustrated growl before answering. "_Get your ass in there you amateur!_ Nassana's not paying you to stand around!"

"Fine… but I..." his next word was choked off by a strangled sound followed by the sound of blows falling. Then silence.

A smile crept across Shepard's face. _He was here…_ Thane was here!

Struggling to stuff down the warm feelings of elation that spread through her body making her fingers and toes tingle, Shepard resumed her "commander face", but not before her teammates took notice of her momentary loss of inhibition.

They didn't have time to marvel at their commander however as a wave of mercs had noticed their presence. Eyes ablaze, Shepard made quick work of them, her increase in motivation blatantly obvious. According to Seryna, Thane wasn't getting paid to kill Nassana. Trained assassins didn't just kill for no reason and she was positively itching to find out what he was up to.

Once the room was clear of Eclipse and their mechs, she scanned the room for signs of Thane's whereabouts, frustrated to find only a locked door. She waved Mordin over to hack it open, tapping her foot impatiently as he worked which, thankfully, didn't seem to bother him in the slightest.

To Shepard's chagrin, the door hissed open to reveal not Thane but more salarian workers, frightened, but alive.

"Please!" One of them implored her. "Please don't kill us! We'll go… we'll go!" All of them raised their long three fingered hands in a terrified display of surrender.

After a moment, a different salarian peered out from behind his coworker and made a noise of surprise.

"Wait, you're… you're not Eclipse… Are you here to help us?" All 3 sets of salarian eyes suddenly fixed themselves on her, a small glimmer of hope wavering in the earth-toned orbs.

Swallowing her disappointment, Shepard lowered her gun. "I'm here to find an assassin, but I will do what I can for you," Shepard answered non-commitally, feeling slightly guilty at her skewed priorities. She usually tried to put the needs of others first, but something about today made her want to atypically selfish. "Come on out of there, it's safe for now."

The two who had spoken up did as she said as Mordin helped the third worker up off the floor. The salarian who had been first to speak stepped forward, bowing to Shepard with as much grace as he could muster, given his circumstances.

"Thank you. My name is Daroth and these are my coworkers. I… we are in your debt. If there is anything we can do to repay you, do not hesitate to ask."

Shepard cocked her head to the side and gave him an appraising look. "Maybe you can help me. As I said, I'm looking for someone. Not a merc… he'd be working alone."

There was a pause as the workers exchanged glances before Shelum, the salarian who had been silent up until now, spoke up. "There was one person. Someone sealed us in here… When he found us I thought we were goners, but instead of killing us, he just closed the door and locked us in," his voice was quiet and subdued.

"Locked you in? Why?" A perplexed look appeared on Shepard's face.

"Perhaps Krios wanted workers safe. This space is isolated, mercs unlikely to hack into employer's room. Likely saved lives… unusual behavior, assassin helping potential witnesses… odd," interjected Mordin, the ever present voice of reason.

"Maybe," Shelum said. "You said he was an assassin? Is he here for Nassana? I sure hope so, she's got it coming. She works us long hours. No overtime. And this is what you get as payment. You treat people like that and it ALWAYS comes back to bite you in the ass!"

Jack burst out laughing at the salarians unexpectedly blunt but accurate assessment. "Why not just quit then? Save yourself the trouble." the thoroughly tattooed biotic asked once she could breathe.

"Don't you think we would if we could!"Daroth spat back, little appreciating Jack's cavalier attitude towards their very real troubles. "You don't understand…" he continued, shaking his head. "We have a contract! We are stuck here until the work is done. Quitting this job, for any reason, can be hazardous to your health. Anyone who leaves early tends to… disappear. We don't know for sure what happens to them, but we can't afford to take that risk!"

Shepard sighed and rubbed her temples. She could feel a headache coming on. "Did you at least see the person who locked you in? Do you know where he might have gone?

Shelum shrugged his shoulders. "He's no salarian, I can tell you that. But I have no idea where he went. He was here one minute and gone the next. Sorry. If he's after Nassana, he'll be heading to the upper levels. She should be in the penthouse of tower one. The cargo elevator is only way up right now. They're still working up top. Watch your step, some of the walls aren't in yet and it's a long way down."

"Cold too," Shelum chimed in. "I hate working up there."

"Okay, then that's where we're headed. I wouldn't stay here too long; it's too close to Nassana. It should be safe down on the lower floors."

As the worker had warned them, the bridge between the towers was not at all finished but was easily crossable for the reasonably stalwart and skilled, two characteristics she always made sure each of her crew members had. These two were no exception.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Daroth said, gently herding his coworkers in front of him. "Let's go everybody."

Shelum paused a moment as he passed in front of Shepard. "Thank you," he said. "And tell your assassin to aim for her head, because she doesn't have a heart!" Shepard nodded, waiting until the group had shuffled safely away before signaling her team to proceed.

Seemed like things were going to get interesting, and fast. Thankfully, she had come prepared.


	15. Chapter 15: Rampages and Recklessness

Author's Note: *Does a dance* Yay! 3,000 views! Thank you SO much everyone!  
Let me know how you felt about the pacing/side tracks of this and the previous chapter. I know it slowed the story down and made me squirm with impatience to get to the meeting to the point where I skipped the third salarian worker encounter altogether, but I need to hear what my READERS think. That is, after all, what's important to me.

P.S. Sorry to those who read the previous chapter right after I posted it, I had a random line I wrote early and had set aside for this chapter mixed in with it and didn't notice until I went looking for it lol. My bad.

Please forgive me for what I am about to do.

Chapter 15: Rampages and Recklessness

Shepard had seen enough Eclipse mercenaries to last her a lifetime.

After releasing the salarians from the locked room to the relative safety of the lower levels, the Commander and her two squad mates had fought a cargo elevator full of mercs before being able to take their own ride to the upper levels. _If only there weren't so many heavily armored and shielded Krogan, they wouldn't be so bad_, she thought to herself, rubbing a bruised shoulder as she slammed her fist against the elevator button.

They took cover behind some crates just outside the elevator, once again grateful they hadn't been noticed. Shepard could see yet another ill-disciplined merc yapping away on his comm in front of a window at the end of the hallway, not a care in the world.

"I haven't heard from Teams Four or Five," he paused every phrase or so, obviously listening to the person on the other end of the link. "Don't worry. My team is _always_ ready to go…"I don't know where he is, not yet… Don't worry about it. We don't need any reinforcements! I'll take care of it. It's under control. I'll go down there myself"

Shepard felt her heart leap at the trooper's words. Thane was still alive and well. The feeling of giddiness was short lived, however, as it quickly gave way to an ugly black hatred. _That sorry excuse for a body guard thinks he can "take care" of her man… err her assassin!_ She corrected herself. _He just made his last threat and he doesn't even know it yet._ She was grinning wickedly with a crazy gleam in her eyes that stopped even Jack from commenting as Shepard strode towards the merc, abandoning all cover and with it, all pretense.

"On your knees pathetic slime!" Her voice echoed through the empty halls as she stood, assault rifle inches from his head.

"Damn it!" Swore the merc, turning slightly to look at them.

"Tell me where the assassin is and I'll consider making this quick." She leered at the back of his head as she kicked the back of his knees, knocking him down with a grunt before her.

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be wasting my time talking to you." Despite his helmet she could hear he was clenching his teeth in annoyance. Fine, let him be angry. Let's see how far it gets him. "You're not one of Nassana's mercs. Who are you?"

"You listen carefully!" she hissed as she forced his helmet into the window. "You've got two way's down, express or coach. The choice is yours." Her voice was low and dangerous as released his head. Anyone with half a brain could tell she wasn't jerking him around.

"Look pal, even if I knew where he was, I wouldn't tell you." She looked at him with incredulity, apparently common sense wasn't this guys strong suit. "I've got nothing more to say to you. If you shoot me, my team's right through there… they'll be all over y-_AAAaaahhh…"_

"How about '_goodbye_'?"She tapped her foot against the ledge, knocking a few flecks of blue paint and glass off her foot before peering out the broken window in time to hear a satisfying thud. _Apparently he really had wanted to 'go down there' himself_ she thought, walking away with a dark chuckle. Jack seemed impressed.

"Day-uhm! I could take notes from you, Shepard!" Her commanding officer just flashed her a broad smile before leading Jack and a bemused Mordin into cover in the next room.

Here too they found mercs talking on their comms, causing Shepard to wonder what kind of group Nassana had hired and why they all sounded like a bunch of gossiping pre-teens. Trying not to giggle, she forced herself to listen to the conversation.

"He's all over the place!" The man sounded scared. Good. He should be. The next voice she heard felt like needles in her ears.

"What do you mean?" It was that bitch Nassana, she remembered her all too well. No one made a fool of her and while the asari's… compensation had proved useful, she would never forget the icy tones of the voice that had manipulated Shepard into killing the asari's own sister.

"We've got reports of him on multiple levels. We think he's traveling through the du-"

"I'M PAYING YOU TO FIGHT NOT THINK! Find him. NOW! Or it'll be your head that rolls!" The merc sighed in resignation as he closed the link.

"Come on. She'll be throwing _us_ to the dogs next."

Shepard signaled her team to ready themselves as the mercs approached unawares. As soon as they were within reach, the threesome ambushed them, catching them in a deadly crossfire. It was over before it even began. Even Mordin had to smile a bit at the precision with which they had trapped their prey.

Once she was sure the room was clear, Shepard sauntered over to a nearby comm. terminal from which she could hear Nassana's frustrated yelling.

"WHERE IS EVERYONE! Will _somebody_ PLEASE give me a report! Answer me, damn it! Somebody get down there and find out what's going on!" Jack looked fit to bust by the time Shepard pushed the button reopening the comm link. "It's about time! What's going on down there?!" Nassana continued.

"I'm afraid your men aren't able to respond at this time _Nassana_," she quipped, her voice sickeningly sweet. "However, if you'd like to leave a message, I'll be sure they get it." She winked at Jack who was, quite predictably, enjoying her little joke before walking away, leaving Nassana to curse at a vacant console.

As the workers had warned them, the bridge between the towers was not at all finished but Shepard was determined and no gust of wind was going to come between her and her… let's say "target".

Bracing herself against the blasts of ice cold air that swept the crossing, she collapsed and stowed her assault rifle. The way her eyes were watering she wouldn't be able to shoot very precisely, better to leave both hands free for biotics. She could hear Nassana's voice over a loud speaker threatening the mercs if they didn't stop them from crossing. As if they stood a chance.

When the salarians had told her about the wind, she had thought it would be more of a burden than an asset. Now that she was actually there she realized the potential it had as her weapon, her tool of destruction. She signaled Jack to watch her as she launched the first mech into the air with a half-powered push. Inside, it wouldn't have done a darn thing except waste her energy. Out here however, was another story. The mech went sailing a few yards backwards before being caught in one of the gusts and swept off the bridge and out of their way. Jack grinned and Mordin nodded in approval.

"Little effort required, maximum results. Very effective." It was strange to hear a salarian raise his voice, even in the wind.

Thus, they began their assault, Jack and Shepard in the front, sending mercs and mechs tumbling off the building and Mordin supporting them, keeping any those waiting their turn busy with his incineration and bullets. In sync and working as a team, they cut through Nassana's defenses like a hot knife through butter. Then suddenly they were there.

They had reached the penthouse.

Nassana was inside…

_HE_ was inside…

And Shepard froze.


	16. Chapter 16: Conflicts and Confrontation

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait you guys! I hope you like it so far, I put my heart and soul into this. I beg you to please review and tell me what you think! I've never written a proper romance before let alone one as complicated as this, so I'm terrified but I really REALLY want to know how you liked it.

**Chapter 16: Conflicts and Confrontation**

"Shepard?! How… But you're DEAD!" The look on the once smug asari's face as she realized who stood before her was priceless.

"I got better" Shepard replied, smiling and bouncing her eye brows impishly as reveled.

A look of dawning comprehension crept slowly across the executive's face."… And now you're here to kill me"

"Awww, now that isn't fair! How do you know I didn't just miss you?" Shepard's mock sympathetic tone matched her equally phony wounded look.

"Screw you, Shepard!"The asari's retort, while prompt, lacked bite.

The Commander gave a small snort."Ah, still as charming as ever, I see. No wonder you made it to the top."

Nassana rolled her eyes, trying to mask the slight droop of her shoulders with movement. "Well I'm sure you find all of this very ironic. First you take care of my sister, and now you're here for me. Well… you made it this far. Now what?"

Shepard just wrinkled her nose and sneered at her. "I wouldn't waste my time hunting down a little varren shit like you Nassana."

"Oh? Is that so? Then what do you call this? You've practically destroyed my towers!"

"It's simple," answered Shepard, "I was looking for someone. It just wasn't you."

Nassana's eyes widened momentarily before narrowing in suspicion. "What are you talking about? Is this about credits? Is that what you want? Just name your price and we can make all of this go away."

Shepard scoffed "You can keep your money, Dantius. All the credits in the world won't make this particular problem go away. I'm after something far more valuable." _And considerably more elusive, by the look of things_, she thought to herself, still subtly examining the room for signs of her quarry's presence.

"Oh so you're the judge _and _the executioner. Sounds like a conflict of interests to me. Who the hell gave you the right to play Goddess?!" Her tone was bitter as she glared defiantly at her human accuser. "I may not be perfect but look at you! We both kill people for money, what's the difference?"

"Don't you _dare_ compare me to you! You kill people because you think you're better than them, that they are somehow beneath you and they are in your way. I kill people when they leave me no choice!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it! You have a choice right now; you _don't _have to do this. I can tell you.." The asari was distracted as her guards were suddenly a flurry of paranoid movements. "What?! What is it?"

"I heard something," the commando answered, glancing at her employer before continuing to scan the room.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Nassana. "Check the other entrances! And as for you Shepard, you stay put."

Shepard's eyes widened, but she said nothing as strong green hands peeked out of the air vent behind one of the guards, followed quickly by the rest of her stunning assassin. He dropped to the ground in perfect silence as he swiftly crept up close behind the first merc, deftly covering his mouth with his hand to prevent him from crying out as he broke his neck with one quick motion.

He moved like the wind, a force of nature as he eliminated each guard with a single strike, guiding them to fall gently to the ground. He pulled his pistol as he came to the last merc, shooting her between the eyes before turning his attention to Nassana.

Pulling her close to him in a killing embrace that made Shepard shudder with a twisted jealousy, he fired upwards into her heart, cutting off her shocked exclamation as she stared at his face, eyes wide and unseeing. Keeping one hand behind her back, he moved the other to support her lolling head as he laid her body down to drape gracefully across her desk. As her last breath rattled out of her limp form, he crossed her hands across her chest

"Nice entrance." Jack seemed tentatively impressed though Mordin remained still, gun trained on Thane's still silent silhouette.

"Hello again, Krios," Shepard breathed.

"Shepard," he said, giving her a slight nod, eyes fixed on her. He looked down once again, bringing his hands together in front of him in an attitude of prayer. After a few moments of silence, Shepard grew annoyed.

"I came a long way to talk to you so you better not be ignoring me…" her words were harsh but she felt light headed, disoriented. The silence seemed to press in on her from all sides trying to suffocate her.

"One moment," he rumbled, not looking up. "Prayers for the wicked must not be forsaken."

Shepard nodded, trying to suppress her impatience."She certainly was wicked."

At this the assassin looked up, shaking his head slightly. "Not for her, for me." He holstered his pistol and as he walked slowly out from behind Nassana's desk. "The measure of an individual can be difficult to discern by actions alone. Take you, for instance. All this destruction… chaos. I was curious to see how far you would go to find me." He came to a stop, leaning against the desk that was now behind him as he smirked a bit, giving her an expectant look. "Well… here I am."

"I do want to talk to you, but how did you know I was coming?"

The smirk deepened. "I have my ways…" he said enigmatically.

Jack snorted. "Yeah, because gunfire and explosions are so fucking subtle." Shepard shot her a look but Thane smiled, unfazed.

"You were, somewhat later than I expected, it disrupted my plans. I suppose I can forgive you as in the end you were an invaluable… distraction." He looked her up and down, seeming subtly satisfied with what he found.

"All right, that's enough!" Shepard snapped. "You two," she gestured at her team, "go make sure the rest of this level is clear. We don't want to end up dead just because we made a rookie mistake. _You_," she said, thrusting a finger towards Thane. "You, I need to talk to."

Mordin's large eyes lingered for a moment, darting back and forth between his commanding officer and the notorious assassin. He knew she could hold her own in a fight, but with their history… He shook his head. Shepard was a decorated soldier and a war hero, she obviously knew what she was doing. However nervous it made him feel, it certainly wasn't his place to second guess her. He took a few steps towards the door before calling for Jack to do the same. He could see her trying to come up with a way to be there for the show before eventually giving in and sticking her lower lip out in a mock pant.

"You're no fun Commander," Jack groaned as she reluctantly turned and stomped towards the door, shoulders drooping dramatically.

Shepard quickly shut the door behind them, locking it in place to prevent further interruptions before turning back to the object of her search.

"What the hell are you playing at, Krios?! I had EDI check into this little "job" of yours on the way over, it turned up nothing. There is no contract, is there? Nassana's sisters aren't trying to kill her and they certainly aren't paying you to do it! You owe me an explanation!" Her arms were thrown out at her sides, eyes a bit wild as she began her tirade. Thane on the other hand, was the picture of self-restraint.

"That I do, Siha. And for so much more than just my presence here, but before I explain, will you permit me one question?"

Shepard eyed him suspiciously."One question, and then you will tell me everything?"

Thane nodded, bowing slightly at the waist. "I am a gentleman of my word."

She seemed to consider this for a moment before sighing and waving him on. "

He took a moment to collect himself, standing up, hands clasped behind his back, before beginning.

"I need to know how you found out what I'd done back on Prospect's moon. What was it that gave me away? It took a moment for his words to sink in but when they did, he found Shepard looked shocked

"You mean… you don't know?" She stammered, heart racing like mad. He shook his head, a tinge of shame edging its way into his mind.

"I've been over the events again and again in my head. Drell have perfect memories. We can relive any moment in our lives with perfect clarity. It's difficult to control at times because thinking about a moment brings back the smell of cut grass, the warmth of another's hand on yours, the taste of another's tongue in your mouth. But despite all of that, I cannot remember doing or saying anything that would have given me away… You just suddenly seemed to know..."

Her face was a blank slate, mind racing like mad, wheels turning in a frenzy that would have rattled any literal machine to bits. "You REALLY don't know?" she stammered.

Frustrated, he ran a hand over the ridges on the top of his head. "I don't see how I could. It's not like I would intentionally give myself away to a..." he trailed off, clearing his throat before continuing. "I would never knowingly give myself away to my target." A flash of an emotion she couldn't quite place (_Was it sadness, or maybe shame?)_ flickered across his features as his mouth formed the last word, rushing it a bit as though eager to get it off his tongue.

For a moment, Shepard was speechless, she just sat there looking at him. He seemed so different from the aloof renegade he had been while Mordin and Jack had still been in the room. This Thane was more vulnerable, more open than she had ever expected him to be. Something about him _compelled_ her to tell him what he so badly wanted to know. The problem was there were no words for what she had experienced at his hands the last time they had met. Or rather at his lips as the extranet research she had done during her recovery suggested.

Once she had been allowed to return to the privacy of her own quarters she had done some digging into what might have caused the phenomenon. The only thing close that she could find was a rare phenomenon, a connection between drell life mates that allowed them to share experiences from their perfect memories. Of course, being as she was neither a drell nor his mate she had dismissed the idea immediately, but despite her determination to convince herself that her experience had nothing to do with that, the thought of it had nagged at her ever since, a constant presence in the back of her mind.

She had known for quite a while that drell secretions could cause hallucinations in humans. After all that little factoid had spawned a considerable amount of jokes and innuendos swapped by Alliance soldiers during their down time. She had seen, felt and heard however, went so far beyond an allergic reaction as to make the idea laughable. A convenient scapegoat to hide the uncomfortable truth, sure but laughable nonetheless.

She was drawn back to the present by sound of Thane giving a low, uncomfortable sounding cough. Despite his attempt to appear neutral his eyes looked at her pleadingly. He was obviously worried that she would leave him to wonder how and what she knew.

He paced, his movements graceful but urgent.

"I was raised be a paragon of discipline, to act alone and without mercy, and to bring death to those who deserve it. My body was a weapon my employers aimed wherever they pleased; I felt no particular guilt or remorse about my work. Most of the time I felt nothing at all. I knew of only one thing in life of which I could be certain, and that was death. I moved from day to day, one day no different from the next, a ruined vessel without a course , a walking shell of a man. "

"Then you came blasting through my carefully constructed walls and into my life, shattering the silence to bits. You shone so unimaginably beautifully and purely, you extinguished the darkness in my soul and jolted me awake. So fierce in your wrath and tenacious in your protection, as if one of the goddess Arashu's warrior angels had descended and stolen my heart. And I fell for you, came to desire you so deeply," he moved closer to her, his eyes glittering feverishly, hands flexing in desperation. "What you did to me… I couldn't comprehend how it was possible to feel the way I did, it was so utterly unbelievable." He moved swiftly to stand in front of her, leaving barely a foot between them.

"I felt helpless before you, all I could think of was how I wanted to be by your side. It destroyed my carefully plans but became a powerful motivator as so many changes took place in my heart. As I threw aside the rocks and rubble, desperate to save you I made a vow to myself that if Arashu allowed me to save you I would never again make the mistake of taking an innocent life, and that I'd protect you if only you would let me." He took a step back and dropped to his knees before her, those beautiful dark eyes of his were looking up at her, boring into her soul with such passion she could barely stand it.

"I am so deeply sorry Siha… My soul aches for what my body did to you back then, you nearly died at these hands." Gnashing his teeth at the memory, he raised his gloved hands, pulling them into anguished fists and punching the ground before him as tears began to leak from his closed obsidian eyes. His voice wavered slightly as he continue to speak.

"In the months since we last met, everything I have done has been in the name of making amends. I needed to prove to myself and to you that I was a changed man. To prove how much you mean to me, how insane you make me…" His eyes opened, following his fingers as he reached up and caressed her arm with the back of his hand. "These feelings I have for you… this _desire_. I thought I had set that part of myself aside long ago. How you awakened it from its slumber I may never know… All I ask is that you give this unworthy man a chance to be at your side, to protect you. I am yours, body and soul, to deal with as you see fit." He looked down in silence, hands clenched, arms hanging at his sides and waited for her response.

* * *

Reviews, pretty please? More to come as soon as my head stops buzzing with the effort of this last chapter.


	17. Chapter 17: Connections and Comfort

To my wonderful, precious readers: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry it took a little while, but it is somewhat longer as requested Most of it is pretty close to cannon with a bit artistic license and modifications to help it make more sense (to me anyways) thrown in. Fair warning, this is a romance, deal with it. Nothing too dicey in this chapter but I do describe a death scene in depth so be forewarned. Regardless, I hope you all like it! PLEASE COMMENT/REVIEW!

P.S. Please let me know if the sections of text are too big, I can break them up further.

17: Connections and Comfort

The onyx pools of his eyes reached out and wrapped their arms around her heart, the setting sun shone off his demantoid scales as he reached out to her in supplication. She could barely breathe; the sight of him was so intoxicating. Her eyes were immediately drawn to his plush lips, the tender flesh there a soft almost pink color. He implored her to speak, to end his suffering as he knelt before her. But she had no words for him. Her body and mind were waging a war for her soul, and the way things looked now, her body was winning.

"You wanted to know how I found out …" she whispered, his gaze so intense and expectant she was unable to meet his eyes as she spoke. "I can't tell you…" she said, seeing his head droop dejectedly at her declaration. "But I can show you…"

Eyes wide, he looked up at her as she reached down to tug gently at his collar, drawing him to his feet. As he stood, she realized that he was taller than she was by half a head or so, not so much that it was awkward, but she found the way her body responded to the sudden reminder of his strength and masculinity startling. For so long she had been forced to take charge, to lead whether she wanted to or not. Here, now, in the fading light, she fancied herself in his power.

She hesitated for a moment, her hands hovering on either side of his head, staring into the depths of his eyes as they searched her face for some sign of what was to come. She felt a shiver of desire run through her body and wrapped both arms around his neck, gently cupping the ridges on his head, pressing her lips urgently against his as they met in a sweet embrace.

At first he stiffened, grabbing her firmly by the shoulders, obviously surprised and confused by her actions. Then, slowly, painstakingly, the tension in his body eased and the arms that had seemed to want to push her away from him were drawing her body closer to his as his lips began to work against her own.

Her heart was racing, blood stampeding through her ears in a deafening roar. His lips were so unbelievably soft and supple against hers as his arms moved from her shoulders to wrap around her back, urging her against him.

She could feel his strong, textured tongue teasing at her mouth, tentatively seeking entrance as their kiss deepened. Swallowing the anxiety that threatened to overcome her courage, she parted her lips, allowing his tongue to slide between them. Her breath quickened, chest heaving slightly as her head began to spin at the sweet, indescribable taste of his lips and tongue.

Shepard let hands move gently down to grasp his muscular shoulders, gently brushing his neck as she went. She braced herself momentarily, trying to collect her thoughts, to remember the purpose of this kiss. She inhaled deeply through her nose, drawing a small amount of her biotic power from the core of her belly and feeling it flow through her, swirling and tingling as it filled her. _God I hope this works_, she thought to herself releasing her hold on the energy, allowing her biotics to pass through her body and into Thane's.

Thane held on to her for dear life, fearful that the moment he released her she would fade away, a mere figment of his imagination. He kept his eyes shut tight, reveling in the heavenly sensation of their lips intertwining. _How was it even possible for her to taste this good?!_ He wanted to lose himself in this moment, safe and happy and warm. Gods, she was so warm!

His people were creatures of the desert; or rather they had been before the untimely demise of their home planet. Despite having been born and raised on the Kahje, a planet nearly entirely covered in ocean, his soul still ached for the hot white sands of Rakhana. He marveled at how her soft pale flesh thawed him from the inside out like the midday sun beating down, calling him closer to her heat. His kisses increased in ferocity; he wanted, no, he _NEEDED_ more!

So enthralled by her was he that he didn't notice the rising glow of Shepard's biotics as they began to wash over her. Gradually, she engulfed them in her ethereal light; her eyes clamped shut, tongue leaving its hiding place as she thrust it past his parted lips began to explore his open mouth with a passion he was desperately glad he would never forget. His ears buzzed and rang as she traced the line of his straight, white teeth, teasing at his gums and wrestling with his long flexible tongue. It was such a heady feeling, one of such complete and utter abandon that just for a moment, he let himself go, gradually slipping into darkness.

He found himself floating in a world that was empty and devoid of anything, neither light nor dark not good or bad, simply the utter lack of existence as he was pulled forward through the abyss at an incredible speed. Just when he least expected, the scene changed.

He laid gasping and shuttering on a bed, _his _bed, covered in blood and dirt and in unimaginable pain. It took him a moment to acclimate to this mind boggling change of events before his eyes were able to focus on the glowing figure in front of him. The apparition murmured gently, rhythmically in the ancient tongues of Rakhana and brushed the blood soaked hair out of his face. His eyes widened, the person kneeling in front of him was a drell, and not just any drell, but _him_, Thane Krios, complete with leather assassin's garb and smooth demantoid scales.

No sooner had he blinked in disbelief than he felt himself being pulled backwards, drawn back to reality to find Shepard's head buried against his shoulder, arms thrown around his neck, silken hair tickling teasingly at his scales. It was a heady feeling that left him utterly breathless as he stood there in that fateful room breathing heavily. He looked down to find her too gasping for air, body somewhat limp in his arms still wrapped tight around her fragile frame.

He felt a twinge of guilt at the lengths she had gone to just to answer his concerns.

"Siha, I…" he trailed off, his voice laden with mixed feelings. "Forgive my suspicion, I never thought… I understand now what happened. Thank you so much for doing that for me, it was unlike anything I have ever experienced…"

She leaned heavily against him, fighting back tears of pain as her head swam from exertion. Liara hadn't been kidding when she had told Shepard initiating the connection was more difficult than being the passive party. Spent and exhausted she could only manage a small nod in response.

Thane shifted so he could support her with one of his arms as he reached to tip her chin up towards him so he could look into her reddened eyes. He marveled at how beautiful she looked even now.

"Siha, perhaps you could tell me what all of this is really about. I doubt you crossed whole star systems simply to find out about my personal agenda." He smiled ironically at he brushed away a rogue tear that escaped from behind her long curved lashes. She swallowed before nodding slowly. Guiding her over to Nassana's chair, he eased her down into the plush leather before leaning against the desk next to her. "Just start at the beginning," he said in response to her hesitant look. Shepard took a deep breath.

"About 2 and a half years ago, my crew and I were sent to investigate the disappearance of several civilian ships in the Amada system of the Omega Nebula cluster. The council suspected that they had been attacked or taken by some of the leftover Geth although, by this time, the majority of hostile Geth had been wiped out. It was supposed to be just another routine clean-up job, swoop in take care of any enemies and get out. No muss, no fuss." Her breath trembled as she struggled to continue.

"Everything was going fine at first. We arrived at the nav. point with plenty of time to spare and began our initial sweep of the area. The crew was a bit on edge, sick of being sent out on so many useless missions when they knew the real threat still loomed ahead, but they were professional enough about it except for Pressley. He was convinced pirates were responsible for the missing ships and was up on the bridge with Joker and me, taking every chance he could get to remind me he thought this was a waste of our time, grumbling constantly and giving me a bloody headache." She winced and began to rub her temples at the unpleasant memory.

"After four days of fruitless searching up and down the sector, the crew was about ready to give up. We had to keep leaving the area every few hours to vent our storage syncs to keep them from cooking us inside our own hull but there was no way around it. We had just returned to the sector after one such run, IES stealth systems engaged of course in case of unfriendlys, when this ship comes out of nowhere and appears on our sensors." A shudder ran through her from head to toe at the memory of the Collector ship appearing on the horizon.

"It was big, approximately cruiser class, Joker said, and was very strange in its design, and unlike any of the other alien ships I'd seen. Suddenly Joker tells us it's changing course and heading directly for us, which is virtually impossible considering how advanced the Normandy's stealth technology is, but sure enough we can see it turning around and coming towards us. 'It can't be,' Pressley says, 'Stealth systems are engaged. There's no way a geth ship could-', 'It's not the geth!' Joker interrupted, 'BRACE FOR EVASIVE MANEUVERS!'" Sweat was running down her forehead into her eyes, causing her to blink furiously, her voice catching as she soldiered on.

"I ran, as fast as my legs would carry me, to my armor locker to get ready. I could hear Joker's voice in my earpiece telling me that Pressley was dead as were the kinetic barriers and our weapons systems. I knew we had multiple hull breaches but Joker would do anything that could be done. There were fires breaking out everywhere, far too many to control all of them… More impacts from the enemy's weapons rocked the ship, nearly knocking me off my feet. I was just securing my helmet when Kaidan…" she let out a small sound of anguish, her mouth moving wordlessly. "He tried to get me to safety. When I refused, he demanded to stay with me, if I had let him…" The look she gave Thane as she glanced up for a moment, meeting his eyes broke his heart and he wished fruitlessly that he could take all that pain away for her. Then the moment was gone and her Commander's mask was back in place, strange after so many minutes of vulnerability.

"I ordered him to get the crew onto the evac shuttles while I retrieved Joker, who at the time was still in the cockpit stubbornly refusing to leave the Normandy, to safety. He called after me but I didn't listen… As I made my way up to the bridge through fire and zero gravity and decks covered in rubble I could hear Joker's voice over the comms broadcasting a distress call. When I finally reached the cockpit I had to physically haul his dumb ass out of the chair and drag him to the nearest escape pod." Her knuckles turned white as she dug her nails into the armrest, brow furrowed, and jaw clenched.

"I had just tossed him into the pod when yet another attack hit, slicing through the CIC blasting me away from the open door of the pod. I only just barely managed to hit the launch button as I watched Joker screaming at me, pounding his fists on the window almost clawing to get to me as the pod flew away to safety." Suddenly she lunged forward, propelling the chair backwards as she strode to the window, leaning both hands against the window sill as she pressed her forehead against the glass and closed her eyes as though that would shut out the horrific images playing before them.

"At first I thought there might be hope, after all what was left of my crew wasn't far off in the evac shuttles with plenty of fuel and my suit's beacon would make sure they could locate me. Then I heard it, the worst sound any sapient life form can hear in empty space, the hiss of a suit breach. The blast had torn a long jagged opening in the back of my suit and the automatic sealant wasn't enough to patch it up. All of my air was escaping as yet another explosion sent me hurtling towards the nearest planet."

"At that moment I knew I was going to die, if I didn't suffocate in space I would burn up in the atmosphere of some lifeless rock. It was just a matter of time…" She lifted her hands from the sill and pressed her open palms against the glass, straining slightly against it to relieve the trapped feeling that threatened to overwhelm her.

"I knew I had done everything I could, that I had saved almost all of my crew, Joker included, that there hadn't been anything more I could have done, but I was so full of regret. As the air in my helmet escaped and I suffocated all I could think about was all the things I would miss out on… I died that day, frightened and alone, flailing and kicking against the emptiness, struggling for just one more breath that would never come." She fell silent, as waves of emotions she had fought so hard to suppress broke over her, threatening to pull her under the raging currents. She could feel her body giving out against the force of them but lacked the energy to break her fall.

Instead of hitting the hard floor she fell into strong arms as Thane darted forward to scoop her up and held her close to him. He moved back to sit on the desk. setting her gently on his lap as she buried her head in his chest and, abandoning all pretense, broke into tears. There they sat, him running his fused fingers through her hair, her clutching the leather of his coat, taking comfort in each other's presence as the twinkling lights of the night shift shuttles and the glow of the night markets spread across the city. Gradually he felt her hold loosen and her breathing slow, tears long since spent as she drifted off to sleep safe in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18: Communication and Candor

Author's Note: I'm sorry everyone but my computer is dead so my mojo is a bit off of late. I will still try to update as frequently as possible but the chapters probably won't be as long as I'd like.

A quick question: Do any of you fancy any particular side couples for this story? Garrus is off the table since I'm a loyal Shakarian fan as well and won't let any other girls have him, not even Tali but I'm open to other ideas.

Also I'm totally curious as to the gender/age makeup of my audience, not that it matters.

I'm a 23 year old chick FYI ;P

Anyways rate, review, comment, PM, whatever! Thanks so much!

**Chapter 18: Communication and Candor**

Safe in Thane's arms, Shepard slept peacefully for the first time since the beacon on Eden Prime. Sadly, it wasn't long before reality encroached on their brief respite and the constant comm calls coming in to Shepard's omni-tool drove him to wake her.

She stirred slightly against him as he brushed her cheek and tried, gently to coax her awake without startling her. She scrunched her soft skin at his prodding, trying to shut out the world that demanded her presence which he found quite endearing if somewhat foreign and strange.

Slowly but surely she awakened until she blinked sleepily. Her eyes flung open and darted around the room for a moment before settling on him, taking in the situation as her memory came back. Embarrassed but smiling, she slid off of his lap to stand in front of the window and began to stretch luxuriously, seemingly oblivious to the constant beeping of her omni-tool.

It seemed, however, that she had noticed it after all as she sighed and waved her hands across her wrist to activate it. A slender human woman with long brown hair and extremely tight fitting clothing appeared on the small holographic display looking thoroughly unamused and more than a little frantic.

"There you are Commander! You have been out of contact AND separated from your squad for over an hour. Is there something wrong with your comms or do you just enjoy making my life difficult?" The woman's carefully shaped eyebrows were twitching slightly in an amusing display of annoyance, causing Shepard to roll her eyes and look away to keep from laughing.

"Sorry _Mom._ I didn't realize I had a curfew. I'm not done with the mission yet. I'll radio the Normandy with a status update once I'm finished." This only seemed to further irritate the woman, something with which Thane had no problem.

"Well then WHAT, pray tell, have you been doing all this time?!" came the irate reply.

"Taking a nap," Shepard said cheerfully, looking over at Thane with an impish grin.

"…a nap?"

"Yes. I've been on the move constantly lately and when we got up here I was tired so I thought I ought to get a little shut eye and sort this out once I woke up, refreshed and full of energy." He wondered at how she could stay so straight faced while saying such blatantly ridiculous things, even if they were more or less true.

"…Wait… aren't you in Nassana's office?..."

"Yes."

"With an assassin?"

"Uh huh."

"Who recently tried to kill you."

"Yep!"

"And you decided that would be a good place to sleep?..."

"Well I was right wasn't I? I feel fantastic! Now if you'll excuse me Miss Lawson, I was just about to explain to Thane here about our mission. So if you don't mind, I'll be going now."

"But!"

"Goodbye Miranda!" Shepard laughed as she closed the channel and the irate face of her exasperated XO disappeared.

Shepard seemed extremely pleased with herself and not at all surprised by the turn the night had taken as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying with limited success, to restore it to order. After checking her appearance in the window she opened another comm channel, this time to Jack and Mordin.

Thane was initially surprised at their apparent lack of concern for their Commanding officer when her call found them grabbing a bite at a rather ramshackle looking restaurant nearby. As their conversation progressed, however, he realized that this was more than likely not the first time Shepard had acted in such an…. unconventional fashion, and it was trust in her abilities, not indifference that had allowed them to leave her to her own devices.

Shepard closed the link once she had finished talking with Jack. She felt inordinately well rested for having had twenty minutes of sleep. She grinned at Thane knowing she probably looked quite insane and not caring. Tonight was going to be epic!

"Would you care to share what has cheered you so much, Siha?" Thane said, suppressing a grin of his own.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, I've been here on Illium for hours and I have yet to see the sights."

"Ah. Well I would be remiss to allow you to leave without thanking you properly for your help with Ms. Dantius. I gather your team has already eaten, perhaps we should do the same?"

"I'd like that. Do you have a place in mind?"

"Perhaps"

"Ah! Well, lead the way!"

They strode out into the night, the first human Spectre and the galaxy's deadliest assassin, side by side.


	19. Chapter 19: Scavengers and Scorn

Author's note: I am typing this into the copy-paste bar in internet explorer on an X-Box 360 praying nothing happens before I submit it and with no spell check to speak of. That being said, I am scared it's going to randomly shut down and I am unable to make things as smooth as I would like read if you dare or wait and read them when I have a computer and time to re-finish them, whatever suits you :P I'll try to improve the quality/quantity ASAP.

OH! BTW most of this is totally stream of consciousness writing so if it sucks let me know and I will re write it lol. Hopefully I don't piss too many people off with my unusual character portrayal here, it's for a reason I promise.

**Chapter 19: Scavengers and Scorn**

Mordin wasn't young as salarians go, and he had seen his share of action in the salarian Special Tasks Group, but even that couldn't compare with his time so far as a part of Shepard's crew when it came to the bizarre.

He had been a bit uneasy about leaving the Commander alone with the assassin despite his colleague, Doctor Chakwas', assurance that Thane had a good STG training had been thorough, however, and while he had begun to feel more comfortable speaking his mind to her, he wasn't about to disobey a direct order from a Spectre.

Jack, on the other hand, seemed to suffer from no such conditioning, complaining loudly as they left the Commander to her own devices. After thoroughly checking not only the floor, but the entire building and dispatching the remaining mercs, Jack began to get restless. Despite her efforts to make this trip worth her while, she had been unable to find anything of any real value on any of the bodies. By the time her search of the safes and other less conventional hiding places turned up empty as well, she was nearing the end of her already severely limited patience.

Snarling as she threw a desk across the room to splinter against the wall, she was startled to hear her stomach unleash a loud and rather feral growl. Biotics require a lot more food to function, any teenager with even a shred of biotic talent knew that, and having skipped dinner to avoid being forced to socialize, she wasn't doing her body any favors in continuing her fast.

Groaning in disgust at her own body's weakness, she checked her messages for what felt like the millionth time since leaving Shepard in Nassana's office, hoping she had just missed the Commander's message or call. No such luck, no surprise there. Whatever the Spectre was doing now, apparently it was more important to her than feeding her gorram crew. _Fine,_she thought bitterly to herself pursing her lips, _two can play at that game._

"Hey Doc! Let's get a move on! Shepard wants us to grab a bite before we head back to the Normandy!" she hollered, starting towards the salarian in the next room. His horned head appeared in the doorway as he gave her an appraising look, seeming to think for a moment before nodding sharply.

"Am ready when you are," he said, gesturing towards the door.

* * *

The moment the thick door of the main battery hissed shut behind him, Garrus let out a roar of anger and frustration. It was bad enough that she had left him behind YET AGAIN, but to find out she had gone planet side to recruit _him_... that was just too much. Had she lost her mind?! Did she get shot in the head and just 'forget' that low-life had tried to kill her, and what was worse, almost SUCEEDED?! No, she knew all that and still she was determined to get herself and her entire crew killed by bringing aboard that bloody gun-for-hire.

At the very least she could have told him so her could talk her out of it. What kind of woman was she? Back on the SR-1 they had been through hell and back together more times than he cared to remember and had always had each others six. Everything was going fine, she was sweeping up the remains of the hostile Geth and he had had enough time to take a bit of leave from the Normandy to enroll in the Spectre's training program like she had encouraged him to.

Then she had to up and die on him, far away in another system where he couldn't even say goodbye or tell her all the things he'd left unsaid... How he'd come to feel about her...

Without her to motivate him he'd dropped out of the training program and for the second time in his life, passed up the chance to become a Spectre. He had thought about returning to C-Sec, but mainstream justice had lost what was left of its luster and he knew he wouldn't have lasted long. For a while he had just wandered, living off the saving he had set aside as they had taken the galaxy by storm, not much caring where or with whom he drifted.

It was then that he had (figuratively) washed up on the rocky shores of Omega, a lawless place run by whoever managed to spill the most blood and ruled by the iron fists of an asari named Aria. Everywhere he looked, crime ran rampant, but unlike on the Citadel or back home on Palaven, there was no law enforcement to even attempt to keep it in check.

Some would call it fate, that particular couple being in that particular place, giving him the nudge he needed to snap out of his complacence. Frankly, he didn't cared why it had happened the way it did. Regardless,it was on his very first day on Omega that his role as a legend began.

He had just been trying to find his way to a dextro-friendly restaurant when he saw them, two elderly humans, bent and worn with age, and a knife wielding vorcha advancing on them. It wasn't as though he had been trying to be a hero or anything, he had just acted on instinct, but before he knew it he found himself helping the fallen woman up and being thanked profusely. A "real-life angel" they had called him, as they continued on their way, grateful to be alive.

And so it had begun, the legend of Archangel, champion of the down trodden and scourge of the criminals of Omega. Before long he had found others like him, people sick and tired of waiting for "the system" to work. People willing to give of themselves and do what it took to strike make at the corruption around him. Thus he had formed his squad, 12 men in all, and they had waged a war against the underbelly of society. They had only one rule, no collateral damage. No innocents get killed, not one even scratched. Aside from that, it was all fair game.

For a while everything had been going smoothly. They would hit drug shipments, disrupt slave trades, steal smuggled weapon caches. Soon they had the attention of the major gangs and their leaders, but as long as they followed Aria's one rule, they hadn't needed to fear. All that would have been well and good if he hadn't kept pushing for more, more gang members dead, more weapons seized, more drugs taken off the streets. Blinded by his desire to rid Omega of all corruption, he had grown over confident, and his crew had paid for it with their lives.

He should had seen it coming, really, the betrayal. Sidonis had been missing for days, the first man he had let get captured during one of their raids. At the time he had been too angry at his own screw ups to see it, that when they brought him back he was different, quieter. Spirits only knew what they had done to him to force his talons, but that wasn't important, what was important was that when the time came, he hadn't been there.

He had been lured away on a call, a false report but by the time he turned back it was too late... all but two of them were dead and the two that were left didn't last long. Only Sidonis was unaccounted for and on reaching out to his contacts Garrus had found out why. The traitor had escaped, booked passage off-world and run with his tail between his legs.

So there he was, standing in what was left of their base of operations amidst the bloody corpses of his men, the full force of three gangs advancing on his position. In truth, he had accepted his own death, believed it was only right after getting his team killed. He had planned to go out fighting, sure, but how long could he have lasted really, one man against an army?

Then she had reappeared, like a bolt of lightning in the gathering darkness, wreathed in the light of her biotics. She had saved his sorry hide from that hell-hole and brought him back to life. Back at her side, he had regained his purpose and for the first time since her death, he had wanted to live.

Then _he_ had appeared, with his smug little expressions and his years of fancy training. At first he had almost taken her from Garrus, killed her in his trap, but he had had a change of heart and had brought her to the Normandy to save her. The thought of his scaled hands on Shepard's perfect skin made the turian tremble with rage. NEVER AGAIN, he had thought as he watched with satisfaction as the drell disappeared into the crowds, never again would anyone take her from him.

But fate is a cruel mistress, that much he should have foreseen, and as the days passed he had watched her drift away. So distracted and distant she had been, that the Professor had actually tried to arrange an intervention; admittedly it had probably been more of a social experiment for the salarian's own curiosity, but regardless it had failed. Shepard, against all hope, had reassured everyone that she was fine, and that it was just the recovery from her injuries that weighed on her mind. They had given in, in the end, but looking into her eyes from across the room, he had known better. That _thing_ had gotten his hooks into her, and there was nothing he could do but stand there and watch.

Running his talons over his fringe he strode over to his weapons and sat down to clean them once again. He knew that the assassin would show his true colors soon enough, and when he did, Garrus would be waiting.


	20. Chapter 20: Markets and Mercenaries

Author's Note: My new laptop has been ordered so I should have it in about two weeks so there is an end to these unedited drafts in sight! Again I apologize for the roughness of these chapters. This chapter is a little short as the next one is either going to be really long or possibly have to be broken down into two parts. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Markets and Mercenaries**

Shepard's eyes were wide as she wound her way through the crowded streets in the wake of the leather clad assassin. She had been to big cities before, even grown up in one, but this was on a whole different scale.

They had long since left the clean, well manicured district that was the public face of Nos Astra for a more "colorful" one, and Shepard was glad of it. As overwhelming as this new place was, she could breath here. Instead of feeling cold and sterile, this market seemed to have a life of its own, like a hive buzzing with activity.

The streets were lined with stalls pressed tightly up against one another with no room to spare, but that only increased their appeal to her. No two shops were the same and many held items she had never seen and more than a few she had never even heard of before. She marveled at the bright colors and wide variety of species she saw including a group of uncharacteristically harmless looking vorcha who seemed to be running some sort of desert stall. I guess Illium takes all kinds, she thought to herself.

As the crowd grew thicker, it became increasingly difficult to keep up with her drell guide. Thane was like a shadow, ghosting his way between shoppers and slipping through impossibly small gaps in the crowd, all without drawing attention to himself or even disturbing the flow around him. She, on the other hand, had to shoulder her way through the crowd, eliciting rather annoyed looks from the late night revelers as she struggled to keep up. Pressing past a rather disgruntled looking volus, she tried, with limited success, to keep Thane in sight.

"Hey! Watch where you're going human scum!" a heavily armored batarian snarled as he glared at her through his multiple sets of squinting eyes. As his lip curled in disgust, several of his confederates moved to block her path, extinguishing what little hope she had of keeping visual contact of Thane.

"Now boys," she said holding her hands up showing they were weapon-free, "I'm not looking to start a fight here. Let's just all go about our business." She could feel her pulse elevate as she suppressed the urge to shot each of them square in the face. She hadn't lost control yet, however, and knew that with a market so full of people, even she couldn't guarantee that no innocent bystanders would be hurt or killed in the crossfire if a firefight broke out.

"You humans, always scurrying around where you aren't wanted," the batarian laughed bitterly. "The Council would have wiped your race out the moment you stuck your heads out of that relay if they had any brains at all. Instead they watched as you invaded our space and took resources that rightfully belonged to us! And when we went to them for help, they just brushed us off, leaving us to try to defend ourselves. We almost succeeded at Elysium, but if crushing our hopes of winning wasn't enough, then came the slaughter of Torfan. Well, I may not be able to fight for the honor of the Hegemony, but at least I can rid the galaxy of filth like you!"

Shepard was just about to... "inform" him of his mistake when he suddenly rocked forward, a gurgling sound escaping from deep in his throat as he crumpled to the ground revealing Thane's slighter but far stronger form. She noticed the conspicuous absence of the batarian's two friends as Thane hoisted his body over to a nearby chair and placing him slumped over on the table in an impressive approximation of a drunken stupor, the drell led her away from the entrance of the rather dodgy looking diner she had been forced to stop in front of.

"Problem Shepard?" he inquired as they made themselves scarce. His voice had a rather ironic (and if she was reading it right, smart-ass) tone despite the neutrality of his expression. Acutely annoyed by how pleased he seemed with himself, the Spectre did her best to forget how impressive his display of skill had been and concentrate on looking nonchalant.

"Nothing I couldn't handle," she said coolly, shrugging and moving to take the lead as they continued on their way.

"Mm. Of course, Siha," he said, smiling a bit as he strode after her. Something in the way he said it made her wonder...

She shook her head, deciding the stress of being in so many new environments must be taking its toll and she should wait on elaborating on her hair brained theories until she was fed and rested back on the Normandy.

* * *

_Pretty please comment, review, or PM! I really enjoy hearing from my readers and often reading their stories as well :)_


	21. Chapter 21: Curiosities and Quarians

Author's Note: GUESS WHAT CAME OVER A WEEK EARLY! That's right my lovely readers, it's my laptop! Hopefully I will be able to update much more frequently and with much less spelling errors now. I have already run the chapters I posted when I was using my 360 to post and corrected the alarming amount of errors spellcheck found. Thank you so incredibly much for your patience. Without further ado, I give you parts 1-3 of Chapter 21 (apologies to those who have already read part one). Brace yourself it's a long one.

Chapter 21: Curiosities and Quarians

As they wound their way to Thane's mysterious restaurant of choice, the low growling coming from Shepard's hungry belly became increasingly pronounced. Just as she thought she was at the end of her rope, he guided her down a tiny side street at the end of which stood a low unmarked doorway. Bowing slightly, the drell stood next to the entrance, gesturing for her to enter as he stooped to brush the collection of worn, colorful curtain's that acted as the door aside to reveal the dark and smoky restaurant within.

It was unlike any place Shepard had even been in, with what seemed to be an open food preparation area with a low, rectangular area in the center of the room. larger, slightly higher rectangles framed the kitchen forming steps that progressed outward toward the 8 or so booths that lined the walls. At least she thought they were booths from the little she could see through the thick curtains composed of hanging strings of carved wooden beads that ripped in the slight breeze brought by their entrance.

As Shepard took in her new and exotic surroundings, a tall, thin quarian emerged from one of the side booths. She moved gracefully in the light of the smoldering oil lamps that adorned the walls, capturing Shepard's attention immediately. In addition to the simple mantle and suit Tali had told her many adult quarians opted to wear she was draped in yards of intricately embroidered shimmering fabric. The entire outfit reminded Shepard of the Indian sari one of her friends from the Alliance had once worn to a formal dinner.

The quarian inclined her helmeted head towards the drell as she noticed Thane and headed immediately towards them, the bells encircling her narrow wrists and ankles tinkling softly at each precise step.

"Ah! If it isn't our good friend Krios back for a visit," she said when she reached them. "It is so good to see you again, it has been far too long." Shepard was surprised to find that the voice, although elegant and pleasing, belonged to an older woman of perhaps fifty. Thane smiled gently, clasping his hands gently behind his back and bowed in his customary manner.

"Indeed it has, Nora'Rima. I am glad to see you are doing as well as ever," he replied, gesturing at the largely occupied booths. "How is Tsala'Naru? Is she here?"

"No actually, she has already departed on her pilgrimage. I may have chosen a life outside of the flotilla, but my daughter must make her own choice as to what is best for her." Thane nodded his agreement.

"If only more parents were as wise as you, Nora,the galaxy would be a better place for it."

"Nonsense," she said swatting at his shoulder,"I'm just doing my best for her, same as any mother would. But Krios, you seem to have forgotten your manners. Miss Shepard I presume?" she said laughing lightly at Shepard's raised eyebrows as she turned to the Commander standing awkwardly at Thane's side.

"Did you think a simple chef would not recognize the savior of the Citadel when she saw her? I should think not. Well, Welcome to The Pika's Den. Nora' Rima ka Lhya, at your service. Folks around here just call me Nora, feel free to do the same." She reached out and took the armored hand Shepard held numbly out to her and shook it in the manner of the usual human greeting.

"What brings you to us on this fine evening?"Nora asked.

"Shepard was looking for a good place to eat as it is her first time on Illium so she asked me to show her around. And after all, no tour of Nos Astra would be complete without trying your delicious cooking. I don't suppose we could impose upon you to squeeze us in?" Nora scoffed and waved away his politeness.

"The man who saved my daughter's life needs no reservations. By all means come, you must be famished." She herded them into an open booth, deftly pulling aside the beaded curtain to reveal a  
rather surprising set up.

Before then lay a sizable fire pit, complete with smoldering coals and actually wooden logs (though their color seemed a bit strange). Around the fire, many large and brightly colored cushions were arranged; it was towards these that their hostess gestured.

"Please make yourselves at home. I'll be back in a minute to find out what you'd like to eat but until then what would you like to drink? Your usual tea Krios?" Thane nodded. "And for you, my dear? Perhaps some water or a nice soft drink?" While usually Shepard would have jumped at the chance to have a nice glass of cold water after a good fight, something about the quarian's assumption awakened the human's competitive streak.

"Actually, I'd like to try some of what he's having. Thane has such remarkable taste and you only live once after all (well, twice in my case, she corrected herself mentally)." She smiled sweetly. "Yes, I think some tea would hit the spot." Surprised but too polite to comment, Nora nodded.

"Very well, I'll be with you shortly," she said, sharing a look of mild amusement with the enigmatic assassin before ducking out of the booth to leave them in private.

Determined not to be outdone, Shepard crossed the small room and plopped herself down in front of the fire, doing her best to get comfortable despite the restrictions of her armor. Thane moved and sat across the fire from her, settling in with his usual infuriating smoothness as he watched her,mischief twinkling in the depths of his large midnight eyes. It gave her pause, to be sure, but not enough to prompt her to question him as to the cause.

"So 'Krios'", she said with a flair, mimicking the quarian's odd pronunciation of his name, "How does an assassin come to save the life of a little quarian girls?" He blinked slowly, giving her a rare glimpse of his second lids as they opened out of sync with his out ones as he seemed to consider how to answer her.

"Perhaps there is more to this particular assassin than meets the eyes, Siha," he answered carefully. Shepard laughed.

"Of that I am sure , but that does not answer my question." Thane shifted on his cushions before sighing his acquiescence, frowning slightly.

"There was the small matter of... retrieving her daughter from a group of Eclipse mercenaries. Back then Nora' Rima had a small booth in the markets where she sold her food, but it had been a difficult year all throughout Illium and she had been unable to come up with what the gangs leader at the time felt was a 'suitable amount of credits to cover the protection of your livelihood and precious family'." Shepard could hear a growing rumble emanating from his chest like distant thunder as his lip curled up in disgust revealing a single perfect row of unusually sharp eye teeth.

"To prove that they meant business and to try and squeeze more money out of Nora they kidnapped Tsala... tied her up and threatened to do... unspeakable things to her." For a moment Shepard thought she saw the glint of a pair of long, slightly hooked fangs, but the thunder stopped abruptly and Thane seem to return to the present, blinking rapidly before reaching forward to add more wood to the fire.

"I was already in the area, hunting on of the gangs ranking members. I merely 'took care' of the problem and returned Tsala home to her mother." The finality with which he said it as he gave the embers one last fierce poke, stirring them back to life, caused a shiver to run down Shepard's spine.

"...I see..." she stammered, desperately trying to think of a way to change the subject as she stared down at her hands, playing with the clasps on her gauntlets until the movement caught his eye. He waved her off slightly.

"Do not worry Siha, it is in the past. Tsala and her mother are safe now, and with the money I recovered during my mission they were able to start this place. They are happy, and that is what matters. We, on the other hand, need to decide what we want to eat before Nora returns or I for one will not be responsible for the consequences. Unless of course, you have changed your mind and are no longer hungry," he said, the glint of mischief reappearing, if somewhat diminished, in his eyes. The Commander shook her head emphatically.

"Not at all. It's just, I don't know what they serve here and I have yet to see a menu anywhere."

"There are none," he said evenly, amusement creeping into his deep voice.

"Ah, of course. Well then, it appears you have me at a disadvantage." the hungry biotic's exasperation were starting win out over her desire to maintain control as she worked her jaw in annoyance. "Perhaps YOU should decide what to order then, since you are the expert."

"On the contrary, Siha, it is _your beauty_ which puts_ me_ at a disadvantage." His keen eyes glittered as he held her shocked gaze and he seemed, just for a moment to have dropped all pretense and removed his assassin's mask. Sadly for Shepard, it was not to last as the drell cleared his throat and continued on as though he had said nothing out of the ordinary, "...but I will order for us if you wish." Still reeling from his momentary lapse, the Commander blushed furiously. Damn that infernal composure of his, he was going to be the death of her.

* * *

Thankfully, a rap on the post that framed the beaded entrance to their private booth gave Shepard the moment she needed to regain her composure before their hostess reappeared carrying a beautifully carved rectangular tray with two small cups, a pretty jade tea pot, to clear glasses and a pitcher of water.

"Just in case either of you wants a change of pace," Nora said reassuringly as she unfolded a leg from each corner of the wooden tray forming a short table which she set down between them beside the fire. "Have you two decided what you would like to eat?" she asked, looking back and forth between them.

"The Commander has granted me the privilege of ordering for us tonight, Nora, but first, I was wondering, do you have any of my favorites in stock currently?"

"Why yes, Krios, we do, several in fact."

"An order of each please, and if you have any new levo dishes, we would like to try those as well."

"I'd be honored," the quarian said, bowing gracefully. "Will there be anything else?"

"No thank you, that's all for now."

"Alright. I'll bring everything out as soon as it's ready." Thane nodded and Nora slipped off to prepare what apparently was going to be quite a feast, though considering both she and Thane were biotics, Shepard very much doubted that there would be much left over.

With Nora gone, Shepard felt Thane's attention turn, once again, to her. Deciding to make the most of the wait before they would be busy eating (full mouths not being the most useful for talking clearly), she decided it was time she brought Thane up to speed on the reason for her visit.

"I suppose it's time I explained why I'm here," she began, sighing with apprehension when he nodded his agreement. "I've already told you about how I was killed in the attack on the Normandy over two years ago, but as you can see, my story doesn't end there. Have you ever heard of the organization known as Cerberus?" She watched his face darken subtly as he shifted on his cushions before carefully answering.

"By reputation..." Shepard swallowed, feeling even more ashamed than usual of all that she owed the less than squeaky clean group; she was suddenly very tired.

"I am well aware of the shadiness of their reputation. I am, after all, the one who filed the reports with the Alliance exposing the sick experiments that I discovered during my hunt for Saren." She took a moment to swallow the bile that rose in her throat at the memory of the twisted forms of the humans warped beyond recognition after falling into the hands of the Alliance back op gone rogue. She took a long drink of water before continuing her story.

"Under normal conditions, I would sooner kill any Cerberus agent who tried to get their grimy little paws on me and lay waste to all of their little 'projects' than let myself fall into their hands, but when they recovered my body I'm told I was little more than some charred meat and bones found in the middle of no where on some obscure planet." She closed her eyes as hot tears began to prick at their corners, determined to maintain control. She took a deep breath before once again opening them to stare into the smoldering fire.

"It took them two long years, the best medical science had to offer, and millions of credits, over 4 million supposedly, to revive me, but even then I awoke too soon," her long, agile fingers reached up to trace the ghost of the scars that had once covered her face, "I wasn't ready... I wasn't finished." She was grateful for her dinner partner's patience as she paused to collect her thoughts.

"The first time woke up early, two of their agents were there and they were able to put me back to sleep to finish reconstructing my body. The second, I found myself alone in a room on a station under siege with the same Cerberus agent that had stood over my body the first time I awoke shouting instructions at me over the intercom. It hurt to blink let alone move, and I still wasn't finished, but I managed to stumble to the nearby weapons locker and amidst the blaring alarms and bright lights of the lab I donned the suit of armor I found there."

"I still had the use of some of my biotics, though it seemed it would be some time before they were at the level they had been before my death, but I also managed to secure a weapon, a M-3 Predator heavy pistol to be precise, that was still in working order. The woman's voice shouted at me to take cover, and I barely managed to to dive behind a nearby crate before an explosion rocked the room. I made it out the door relatively unscathed, and inserting the thermal clip I found discarded net to the body of a dead agent outside of the lab into my newly acquired gun, I vaulted over a makeshift barricade to survey my strange surroundings."

"It was chaos really, the bodies of dead Cerberus operatives were scattered across the station covered fires and explosions. The rogue security mechs were constantly attacking me, but with the female agent's voice on my comms guiding me, I managed to fight my way through room after room managing to pick up a grenade launcher on the way. Suddenly, the woman's transmissions began to sputter and die out, leaving me on my own as I wandered through the empty labs." Shepard's voice, which had remained level and monotonous through her monologue, wavered momentarily as she continued.

"As I moved forward, I found some audio logs that belonged to the researchers Miranda and Wilson. I listened as they prattled on about the difficulties of rebuilding me and the exorbitant cost while I hacked open a nearby safe recovering the credits I knew I would need if I ever wanted to be self sufficient. I watched from the other side of bullet proof windows as heavy mechs advanced on some of the remaining lab techs, mowing them down as they screamed, one of them calling out my name and reaching out to me as he fell dead." She shuddered.

"It wasn't long after that that I came across another Cerberus agent, Jacob Taylor, fighting off waves of mechs from across a chasm. I found, conveniently enough, that he was both a biotic and a soldier like myself and while he was surprised to see me, he gave me a brief summary on how I'd gotten there and promised to fill me in on what was going on once we managed to get to a shuttle. He was skilled enough, and good at following orders, so we made quick work of the remaining mechs before taking a moment to catch our breaths."

"The first chance I got, I questioned him about my crew. He said that aside from a few service people and Navigator Pressley who I already knew had died in the initial attack, the rest of the crew, including the non-Alliance members were alive. Relieved, I turned to the more pressing matters at hand. He told me that while I had only been 'meat and tubes' when he first saw me, I was largely my same old self, plus a few cybernetic enhancements to aid my recovery. After that he introduced himself, explaining that he was a former Alliance soldier, now Miranda's top lieutenant in charge of the station's security. When I asked him about Miranda, he informed me that her full name was Miranda Lawson, ranking officer and agent in charge of my recovery through what Cerberus called "The Lazarus Project". No, he didn't know what was going on, but he suspected an insider had hacked all the mechs, turning them hostile."

"I had just suggested we get moving when a call came over our comms. It was the doctor, Wilson, who Jacob explained was the chief medical tech under Miranda, and while he too was surprised at my consciousness, he told Jacob that they needed to get me out of there and to the shuttles. Following the directions he gave us over the radio, we entered the next room in which we found yet more security mechs. Jacob ordered the doctor to find us another route, but before he could finish, we heard Wilson call out that the mechs had found him. We ran towards his position as his panicked cries filled our ears, bursting through the doors to find him sprawled on the floor with a bullet wound in his leg."

"I grabbed some medi-gel from a nearby dispenser and applied it to the injury before helping him to his feet. After he thanked me, Wilson explained that he had been trying to return the mechs to normal when he had been attacked. Jacob didn't believe his story, however and questioned him further, causing them to waste time bickering about whose fault this was. I, on the other hand, didn't trust either of them and just wanted to get to safety and said as much, with which the both of them agreed. Despite Wilson's insistence that Miranda was beyond our help, Jacob didn't want to leave without her behind, and I was loath to abandon the person who had worked so hard to save me." Thane's breath hitched as his Siha's eyes raised to meet his own, seeming to reach out to him. "I don't make a habit of leaving my debts un-repaid, regardless of the circumstances under which I may have incurred them..." His heart raced at the look she was giving him, and he began to move to sit at her side.

"Siha... I-"

"Please!" she interrupted, holding up a hand for him to stop, "let me finish." He hesitated for a moment, but gave in to her request, lowering himself back down into his seat.

"They were still arguing when another wave of mechs came crashing through the door. Jacob called for Wilson to use his tech abilities to overload the barrels of fuel near the doorway and the robots exploded in a rain of metallic bits. It was then that Jacob decided it would be a good idea to throw a wrench in everything and tell me who they worked for."

"Cerberus," her drell companion dead-panned.

"Yeah... it wasn't exactly a convenient time to be suddenly confronted with a moral dilemma being as how we were already fighting for our lives, and my exposure of them during my fight against Saren made things awkward at best. I said as much but Jacob argued that they had brought me back when the Alliance had left me for dead, which I guess is fair enough but still... Jacob promised that once we got out of there, he would take me to the Illusive Man, the one in charge of their whole organization, and I would get some answers. But all of that didn't really matter unless we survived, so we continued to fight our way through the station until we finally reached the shuttle."

"It wasn't the doctor turning out to be the traitor that surprised me, I had never had trusted any of them, it was more the way that as soon as she saw him as the doors to the shuttle bay opened, she shot him between the eyes. Jacob was livid, but Miranda was unfazed. She said he had betrayed them, sabotaged their systems and killed her staff, and that she was 'never wrong'."

"Some things never change, she's still like that. She even had the nerve to chastise Jacob for coming clean with me about who they were. When I tried to suggest we help any remaining survivors, she just brushed me off, saying that the only one worth saving was me... that everyone else..." she swallowed the lump in her throat, "that everyone else was _expendable_." While he could see his brave Commander was hurting, he privately thanked the gods for the Cerberus woman's insistence on saving her. Without Shepard, he would still be asleep, still killing without thought for who or why. He was brought back to the present by the crack of a log as it split and fell, throwing up a tiny shower of sparks as it joined the rest of the embers.

"Even after we boarded the shuttle, Miranda wouldn't leave me to my thoughts. She kept questioning me, 'to evaluate my condition' and to 'make sure my personality and memories were intact' she said. They even brought up Virmire, where I had to leave one of my crew-mates behind..." Thane looked up from the fire. While he had read reports that Shepard had been a part of the strike against Saren on Virmire, he hadn't taken particular notice of any such event as it hadn't been relevant at the time. He made a mental note to look into what had happened.

"They did inform me that the Council had accepted my nomination of Captain Anderson as humanity's representative on the Council, and that he was currently serving in that capacity. I was glad that someone I could trust was somewhere out there making a difference, but I still felt a bit guilty for selling my friend and father out to a life of political games and making nice with diplomats."

"Forgive me Shepard, but I wasn't aware that Anderson was our father," Thane said, a look of mild confusion on his face. "Your files didn't mention your parents..." he trailed off as Shepard shook her head gently at him.

"He isn't, not really, but Anderson took me under his wing after I joined the Alliance. Before that, I was on my own." Thane hummed sympathetically but did not press her further, for which she was grateful.

"Anyways Jacob, Miranda, and I arrived at the other Cerberus station without incident and I went to get answers from the so called Illusive Man straight away. Apparently he couldn't even be bothered to meet face to face, instead I found myself standing on a holo vid sender while I talked to some sort of virtual rendering of him sitting in front a rather overly dramatic background. He gave me some bull shit line about people like us needing to take extra precautions, whatever that means, but all I really cared about was getting answers anyway so I played along with it."

"He tried to make nice, asking how I was feeling, saying he was glad to see my memory was still intact, but I wasn't fooled, I told him he needed to earn the right to ask me those kinds of questions. He of course, went off on some sort of tangent about how Cerberus wasn't as evil as I thought, how we were on the same side but just had different methods. He said we were at war and that while nobody wants to do anything about it but that we were under attack. He told me that while I was 'sleeping', someone or some_ things_ had been abducting entire colonies of humans, and he believed it to be the work of agents of the Reapers and that he chose he because I had bested them before."

"I asked him why Cerberus was involving itself in a war, he said that they were committed to the advancement and preservation of humanity and that if the Reapers were targeting us or trying to wipe us out, Cerberus would stop them because no one else would get the job done, certainly not the Alliance or the politicians on the Citadel. He told me hundreds of thousands of colonists had vanished, but no one was paying attention because it appeared random and was occurring in remote locations. Later on, we found out it was this other rather, the Collectors, who were responsible. He said he had brought me back to fight for humanity once again as a symbol of humanity and hope. He..." Thane could see Shepard's armored hands curl into fists as she stared down at them. "He practically accused me of bringing humanity to their attention by killing Sovereign..."The assassin felt a low growl vibrating through his ridged throat.

"If colonists are disappearing, Shepard, I am sure it is no fault of yours." He said firmly as he looked at her with his jet black eyes.

"But they are! I've seen it! First I saw the empty settlement of Freedom's Progress, and if that wasn't enough I was THERE on Horizon! I watched helplessly as a Collector ship with almost half the colony on it flew off and there was nothing I could do but scream." Pain and sadness were etched into every line of her beautiful face as she grasped at her hair and rang her hands in dismay. "Thane, I failed them..."

"No Siha, from the sounds of it, it would seem to me that you managed to save many, to once again succeed where others had failed."

"But I wasn't fast enough! If only I had gotten there sooner..." a tear slid her cheek and he longed to brush it away but he remained still, knowing she would not accept his comfort, at least not yet.

"You did all you could, and that is what matters," he said softly, "and in the end, you will be victorious, I am sure of it."

"Not alone, " she said, her voice no longer quivering but instead, full of meaning. "I am gathering a team, the best of the best, to fight the Collectors. I have already found a fair amount of specialists, but we aren't nearly ready... I'm not used to asking favors of others, particularly those I barely know," she said blushing slightly in the low light of the fire, "but I want you on my team Thane. I need your help if I am to succeed." Thane smiled at the Commander's bashfulness, so uncharacteristic of the way they portrayed in the vids, yet he found the rosy tint it brought to her cheeks so incredibly fetching.

"You need only have asked, Siha. I will gladly join you," he said confidently, tilting his head slightly to watch her reaction. He was not disappointed. The Commander's eyebrows flew up in surprise and she stuttered for a moment before regaining her train of thought.

"I don't think you understand what I'm asking here," Shepard said, gently biting her lower lip in consternation. "This mission, defeating the Collectors and hopefully retrieving the missing colonists... it would require passing through the Omega 4 relay." He only chuckled, the sound tickling her ears and deepening her blush.

"Indeed. I am familiar with the Collectors, by reputation at least."

"But no ship that has tried to pass through there has ever returned!" she argued, desperation beginning to seep into her voice as she tried to impress upon him the seriousness of her undertaking.

"I am aware," he said simply.

"Then why would you risk everything to join us?!" she exclaimed, confused and concerned that perhaps she failing to explain herself clearly. _Not 'us', YOU, _Thane thought to himself, but did not say aloud.

"It is difficult to explain, Siha, perhaps one day I will be able to tell you. For now, know that I will work for you Shepard, no charge. Until either the mission is successful or I no longer draw breath, my gun is yours."

And with that, the Assassin had been recruited.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter, it was a bitch to write. Sorry if it's a little redundant for those who have played ME 2 recently but I hope I managed to make it at least peripherally enjoyable. Please review, comment, or PM if you have the time!


	22. Chapter 22: Dishes and Determination

Chapter 22: Dishes and Determination

Shepard barely had a moment to process Thane's emphatic acceptable of her request that he join her team when a knock followed quickly by the chorus of tinkling wooden beads announced the arrival of their food. As Nora laid out the different dishes on their little wooden table, Shepard wondered absently if one of the skills necessary for becoming a hostess was impeccable timing or if the quarian had been simply waiting for their conversation to end. As soon as the dishes were laid out, she disappeared for a moment, only to reappear carrying an exceptionally flat dark colored stone, handing it to Thane before leaving them once again, this time for good.

Shepard watched with interest as the drell's practiced hands laid the stone (which Shepard found oddly reminiscent of a thin stone cutting board) perfectly flat and level atop the glowing coals that had once been their fire. Thane expertly began to prod the embers back to life, and before long Shepard could feel the heat radiating off them once again.

Satisfied with the state of the fire, Thane turned his attention to the dishes Nora had brought them. To Shepard's surprise most of the food, aside from some sort of rice like grain, had been brought out raw. Picking up a plate piled high with spike covered cactus paddles and balancing it on his lap, Thane deftly drew a wicked looking curved blade from one of the many hidden compartments in his jacket and began to cut off the barbs, never once cutting himself on their sharp needles. Once both sides of the cacti were spike-free, he carefully cut the edges off and dipped each lobe in a bowl of sweet smelling oil before placing it on the sizzling, make shift oven top. The cacti crackled and hissed as he sprinkled various peppers over them, stirring them around the flat stone with what looked like a wooden spatula, only the tip was wider and much flatter.

When the vigorous noises of the first dish had calmed somewhat, Thane began to work on the meat. Scraping the cacti and pepper bits off into a corner of the rock, he first ladled out a generous helping of a clearer oil onto the newly cleared empty space. As he proceeded to roll chunks of red meat in various different fragrant spices before gingerly adding them to the growing pile on the stove, Shepard realized that it was probably the first time she had ever seen a man cook. Growing up on the street back on earth, getting enough to eat had been a constant problem and there was hardly ever enough to call a proper meal. Sitting here in the flickering light,watching the handsome drell she who had just agreed to join her team cook for her, she felt suddenly very calm and happy.

* * *

Thane smiled to himself as he felt Shepard's eyes follow his every movement. She had no idea what the implications of his preparing an elaborate meal like this for her would be if she were a drell, a fact that only added to the intrigue. It had been a long time since he had anyone to show off to, and if he was completely honest, he was more than a little eager to impress his new Commander and it made him a little nervous. He took extra care as he made each dish, being sure to cut back on or add a little extra spice where he thought she might best like. He was supremely glad that aside from a few more exotic dishes, they could both eat the same food, and he offered up a quick prayer of thanks as he stirred the food.

Were Thane an average Joe off the street, he might have been offended when Shepard nodded off for the second time since they had been reunited. After hearing her story, however, he understood even better than before the sheer amount of pressure he was under since her revival. _Best let her rest_, he thought to himself. Besides, with out her watching him, he could concentrate fully on preparing everything to the best of his ability.

* * *

Shepard awoke to the clink of a ceramic bowl full of the 'rice' being placed in front of her.

"Oh my God Thane, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, bolting upright, nearly knocking over her bowl in the process. "Here you are going through all this trouble and I go and drift off on you!" Thane merely chuckled.

"It is alright, Siha, there is no harm done. Supper is ready, but if it is not to your liking I can find something more... 'conventional' for you to eat, I can't have you returning to the Normandy with an empty stomach." He watched with interest as she rubbed her eyes sleepily and brushed the fine strands of proteins out of her face. They certainly were intriguing, those hairs that only humans had, he'd have to ask her more about them later.

"It's done? Already?" She asked, her eyebrows jumped as she took in the row of brightly colored dishes laid out before her and the handsome drell kneeling expectantly next to her, waiting to serve her.

"Yes, Siha. Now what would you like to start with?"

"Hmmm." She shifted to sit cross legged before her eyes were drawn to a bowl of vibrant green and yellow vegetables mixed with some soft of shredded starch. "Can I try that one?" she asked, pointing to it. Thane smiled and picked up the two long, stick-like utensils that protruded from the bowl, using them like salad tongs to add some of the dish to the grain already in her bowl.

"Why don't you see what you think if it and we can go from there," he suggested, inwardly nervous about whether or not she would like it.

"Sounds fair, can you pass me a fork?" Shepard asked, looking around them for one. In a moment of totally uncharacteristic embarrassment, Thane fidgeted, avoiding Shepard's gaze.

"Oh... I didn't think, we usually eat it with our hands so I... Just a moment, let me get you some utensils." Thane rose suddenly only to feel in insistent tug on his sleeve holding him back.

"No! I'm sorry, I didn't know. Please show me." She offered him a sheepish grin as she held her bowl up in front of him.

"Are you sure? I know it's not what you're used to." His hesitation awoke just the tiniest sliver of annoyance in her, she didn't like being babied.

"Thane Krios, I think you are sorely underestimating my abilities. Now, as your new commander, I order you to show me how to eat this... whatever it is!" She tried not to blush, knowing her lack of knowledge had severely undermined her attempt to be authoritative. Thankfully, her words had the desired effect.

"As you wish Siha."

* * *

It wasn't long before Shepard was happily munching away on the food her newest crew member had prepared for her. She was a quick learner, and Thane proved to be a gracious and talented teacher. He explained to her that she must only use her right hand to eat, as it was a grievous offense in his culture to use her left (though he wouldn't tell her why, she made a mental note to look it up on the extra-net when she got back to the Normandy). He watched with mild approval as she scooped up small portions of her food and, forming loose balls, tossed them into her mouth. She had floundered embarrassingly when on her first attempt she hadn't called it tightly enough, which had resulted in a shower of food raining down on her, but Thane had merely smiled and encouraged her as he helped pick bits and pieces out of her hair before she tried again, this time successfully.

Soon, only the grain was left in her bowl and she was ready to try some of the other dishes. Thane demonstrated how to mix the meat dish with her grain, dipping the little bundles into a bowl of salt to season it and add to it's rich flavor before biting off small chunks. It amazed her how rich and savory its flavor was, and she complimented her drell host on his impressive culinary skills. It warmed her heart the way her words made his strong chest swell with pride.

Once he was sure of his charge's ability to feed herself without his guidance, Thane settled down by her side, filling a bowl of his own and beginning his own supper. By the time the two biotics had eaten their fill, there was nothing but scraps left.

"My God Thane, I think that was quite possibly the best meal I have even eaten. I am stuffed beyond belief," she laughed patting her full belly and smiling up at him.

"Nora will be most pleased to hear that, Siha. You should tell her on our way out," he said as she took his offered hand and he helped her to her feet.

"While I am very glad of Nora's hospitality, it is your wonderful job preparing it that I wished to praise." Thane, looked amused.

"And what, may I ask, does my Commander hope to gain from such outright flattery?"

"Ah! That is for me to know, and you, hopefully, to find out on your own," she teased before drawing aside the curtains and stepping out into the restaurant proper. Thane sighed, wondering if he would ever understand her, before he followed close on her heels.

They thanked their gracious hostess and Shepard paid her well, wishing her and her daughter much happiness, before starting back to the Normandy, meeting Jack and Mordin along the way. It had been quite an eventful night, but there would be more to come, Shepard knew, when she returned to the Normandy, assassin in tow.


	23. Chapter 23: Debriefing and Debate

Chapter 23: Debriefing and Debate

Having already made the trip through the streets of Illium once, there was no need for Thane to lead Shepard towards the Normandy on the return journey. Instead, he walked a respectful distance behind her, watching with interest as she reconstructed the path she needed to take from her less than perfect human memory. She was hardly an ordinary human, however, and to Thane's relief she didn't make a single mistake on their way to the rendezvous point where Shepard had told Jack and Mordin they were to meet up.

Having been present when Shepard had talked to her squad-mates earlier, the drell wasn't the least bit surprised to find Jack grinning like a kid who had just spent a very fruitful couple of hours in a candy store. The human biotic was cradling what looked like a very illegally modded heavy pistol while behind her, the salarian was smiling serenely as he pushed a hover cart piled high with what could only be their newest acquisitions. Shepard suppressed a grin and trying, not very successfully, to look unimpressed with their haul.

"I take it you kids had fun with the credits I wired you. Find anything useful?" she asked peering into Mordin's crate.

"Trip was very productive, purchased equipment for several crew members, weapon upgrades, new mods, additional ammunition. Recorded large amount of data on local populace, fascinating city, would like to return for follow up study should the opportunity arise-"Shepard was relieved when Jack pushed the Professor out of the way, fishing out some of the deadlier looking wares and waving them in front of her Commander.

"Yeah, yeah, enough about your boring data. Check these babies out! They are almost impossible to get without laying down some serious dough. Lucky you had me to do a little professional 'negotiating' for you." The woman smirked as she replaced the guns in their cases and cracked her knuckles with satisfaction.

"I just hope your 'negotiating' didn't break the bank OR get us banned from the markets," Shepard said giving her a suspicious sidelong glance before looking to Mordin for reassurance. The salarian shrugged slightly.

"No major difficulties, managed to find satisfactory terms before got out of hand. Should be no problem to return," he inhaled as he remembered something, thinking for a moment before giving his Commander a sheepish grin. "On second thought, perhaps better to wait month or two, give certain batarian time to cool off." At this she threw her hands in the air, a gesture which he recognized as a human expression of exasperation.

"Whatever, what's done is done," she said rubbing her forehead. "Let's just get back to the ship before Miranda sends a search party out for us." Jack snorted in laughter, but was happy enough to comply, as was Mordin after a brief glance at their newest team member.

They made for quite an odd sight, with a colorfully tattooed human woman strutting cheerfully in the lead, hollering comments back and forth to her thin, white coated salarian compatriot still pushing the hover cart not far behind, the mother-like figure of their armored commander watching over their antics with an amused if somewhat protective air, and the silent, unassuming presence of the exotic looking drell assassin watching the lot of them, a soft smile playing over his lips. Those they passed would not soon forget the absurdity of the image.

Despite the overall positive feeling their little troupe seemed to have, Thane felt a growing sense of trepidation tying knots in his stomach. For years he had worked alone, the closest thing to companionship he had shared were the contacts he had gotten information from and even those he had barely spoken to outside of business. Even as a child during his training he had always been alone, pitted against other candidates for the job, pushed constantly to succeed. This new situation would be entirely foreign to him and he had none of his usually extensive knowledge about how to deal with it to make the transition easier.

"Shepard," he said, keeping his voice low enough that the others wouldn't be able to hear as she slowed her pace to walk alongside him. "Have you given any thought to how to introduce me to the rest of your crew?" Her smile faltered and she sighed, brushing a few rebellious strands of hair back behind her ear.

"More than I care to admit, and unfortunately I haven't come up with any brilliant ideas that will make this any easier, though that little shopping trip seems to have bought Jack's support, for now at least." A wistful smile returned to play at the corners of her lips as she watched her team enjoy themselves. Thane reached out to grasp her shoulder, gently bringing her to a stop.

"Siha I never meant to bring you more trouble, gods know you already have enough on your plate as it is without me further complicating things... Perhaps it would be better if-"

"Thane Krios don't you dare suggest you back out of this, and that's an ORDER. You swore yourself into my service and if you ever even think of breaking your word I will not hesitate to shoot you dead where you stand. If I didn't want you by my side, then I wouldn't have come all the way to Illium to recruit you. If my crew has a problem with the decisions I make then they can come to me and I will handle it, but don't you think for an instant that this was anyone's choice but my own. Now if you don't mind, I need to radio ahead and tell Miranda we are coming. I want all mission active crew members convened in the briefing room by the time we get there." Thane stepped respectfully out of her way, bowing as she strode after the others. _I guess I needn't have worried_, he chuckled to himself and continued on his way.

"Hey Commander, welcome back! Did you bring me anything?" her typically smart ass pilot called as Shepard lead her group out of decontamination.

"Does a surprise count?" Jack snickered as Joker swung around expectantly only to be met by their new black-clad assassin.

"Oh shit! Garrus is gonna flip! Does Miranda know about this?" he said, eyes wide leaning as far back into the leather of his chair as he could manage.

"Of course she does!" Shepard snapped, "and even if she didn't this is my gorram ship, and I'll bring whoever I want on it, got it?!"

"Okay, okay! Whatever you say Commander. They are all ready for you in the briefing room, by the way," he added as Shepard stormed off muttering something to the effect of 'they damn well better be' as she plowed forward through the CIC, scattering techs in her wake.

"Mordin," she barked.

"Shepard. How can I help?" the salarian asked, struggling to keep up without knocking everyone he passed over with the cart.

"Take Krios and have him help you stow our new supplies. When your done he can put his things in life support. Chakwas tells me you liked the environment in there," she said, pausing to give Thane a questioning look.

"That will do nicely, Commander. Thank you." He bowed deeply before following the professor into his laboratory.

"Jack, you're with me."

"As if I'd miss this!" she said, following her into the briefing room where the rest of the mission capable crew awaited them.

One of the things Shepard missed about the original Normandy were the plentiful chairs and open space of its briefing room. Here on the SR-2 the space was packed to bursting, her crew forced to stand and wait as they wondered what was going on. _Best get on with it I guess, its not going to get any easier_, she thought to herself as she cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. The room fell silent.

"Thank you everyone for you patience, I just have a few things I want to address right away before we head out for our next mission and then you can all get back to whatever it was you were doing. Now, I know there have been a lot of rumors flying around the ship concerning my injuries several months ago, and I just want to set the record straight here and now." She watched as some of them shift uncomfortably under her gaze as her eyes swept across the room, noticing Garrus tucked back in a corner glaring at her moodily. She did her best to ignore him and pressed on.

"A while back, Terra Firma put a price on my head and contracted several... 'professionals' to deal with me. One of them was Thane Krios, a professional assassin who set up the beacon I took it upon myself to investigate after the mission on Horizon." As she spoke, she could hear some angry murmurs from those who knew where this was going.

"Now it was my fault, and my fault alone that I didn't bring a team with me that day. Rest assured it was a mistake I won't be making again," she said, shooting her XO a rare apologetic look, "but what's important now is what happened after that. Instead of taking my life, Mr. Krios ended up rescuing me from the trap he had set, though unfortunately not before I had sustained heavy injuries, and brought me back to the Normandy for treatment where Mordin and Chakwas were able to stabilize me and patch me up. As you can see I'm fine now." She grinned nervously deciding to leave out the minor lasting effects the injury had caused.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the mushy stuff. Just spit it out, Shep," Jack said slapping her Commander good-naturedly on the shoulder with the hand not still clutching her new toy.

"At the time we weren't really sure if we could trust Krios, so we dropped him off on Omega and that was that."

"Not really sure?" interrupted Grunt. "Didn't you just say he tried to kill you?"

"Well sort of, but he also saved me..."

"Yeah, cause that makes sense," the krogan grumbled.

"Come on! Everyone deserves a chance, she countered, "lots of people didn't want to wake you up but I didn't listen to them either."

"Just give me their names and no one will have to," he growled, narrowing his eyes.

"No! The point is we need people on this mission who are the best in their fields. Jacob weren't you the one who said we didn't stand a chance without the right specialists on our side?"

"Yeah, and I'm sure he'd be an impressive asset to the team. That is, if you're comfortable having an assassin watch your back."Jacob's arms were crossed, an unattractive sneer on his face.

"Riiiight, because Cerberus agents have a much better reputation," Jack quipped as she fingered the trigger of her gun thoughtfully.

"Hey, at least I'm loyal to more than my next paycheck," he shot back.

"Yeah, sure, your REAL loyal," Miranda cut in with a look of disgust. "Remind me how many conditions you put on your service for Cerberus?"

"Shut up and let the Commander finish!" snarled Garrus who had been quiet up until now, giving the much shorter humans a dangerous look before they could start up again. Shepard sighed. She was the ranking officer on this ship, so why did it feel like some kid from the entertainment vids trying to convince her parents to let her keep a stray puppy.

"Look, I know some of you won't like it, but I'm not asking for permission. I've done my homework, as has the Illusive Man, and we believe that he is an ideal candidate for the mission. As of about an hour ago, Thane Krios is a member of this crew and you will give him the respect he deserves as such. I just wanted to make sure we were all on the same page before you saw him on the deck and we had a repeat of the incident in the Med Bay." _Don't tempt me_, Garrus thought to himself.

"Now I need you guys to reset and be ready for a mission briefing tomorrow morning but until then, you guys can have some down time. Just make sure your gear is ready in case we need you. Any further questions? No? Good. Dismissed." She stepped aside watching her team file out one by one until Garrus was the only one left. She reached a hand out to stop him as he moved to step past her.

"Garrus, I just wanted to thank you for before... Things were getting out of hand and if you hadn't-"

"No need Commander, they were out of line. I have plenty of concerns of my own but there was no reason for them to behave like that. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some calibrations to do before we shove off." He walked out the door, not looking back to see the bewildered expression that remained on her face until Thane stepped out of Mordin's lab.

"Siha, is something wrong?" He asked searching her face. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Nothing I didn't expect. At least the briefing room is still in one piece," she joked smiling wryly. "Did you get everything set up in life support?" She asked as they began their walk towards the CIC.

"Yes, the ship's AI tells me it is slightly more arid than the rest of the ship, which suits my needs perfectly." Shepard palmed the button to call the elevator.

"Ah, so you've met EDI."

"Yes, though I was surprised to find an AI on a Cerberus vessel."

"Well this is my ship now, and EDI is one of us. She can even be useful at times."

"My thanks, Commander" said the simulated feminine voice over the speakers. Shepard grinned as she stepped into the waiting lift.

"Well this has been fun, but I think it's time I turned in for the night. See you bright and early, Krios. Don't be late for the briefing, wouldn't want to make a bad first impression," she teased.

"Goodnight, Siha. Sleep well." Thane said as he watched the elevator doors closed. He doubted very much that he'd sleep a wink that night.


	24. Chapter 24:Wonderings and Wanderings

**Chapter 24: Wanderings and Wonderings**

It was odd really, the sensation Thane had felt as the elevator doors closed and Shepard had gone up to her quarters for the night. All in all, they had only been reunited for an evening, so why did the room feel just a little bit less bright? He shook his head, now was not the time to be dwelling on the odd feelings that seemed to be surfacing more and more since that day several months ago when she had woken him from his battle sleep.

Thane was an old hand at surveying his surroundings, but he planned to spend a fair time aboard the Normandy in the upcoming months so he decided to be extra thorough. He set his omni-tool to begin performing scans of the ship as he headed for the bridge to begin his investigations. The crew was polite enough, though he constantly felt their curious eyes fixed on him. He felt a bit exposed walking along the open halls of the ship instead of blending into crowded markets or watching from the shadows as usual. He ran his eyes over the various control panels that lined the CIC, making a mental catalog of each of their locations and functions before making his way up to the cockpit to find out what kind of pilot Shepard had in her employ.

* * *

As she stepped out of the shower and slipped into her pajamas, Shepard had been bone tired. So why was it that after a half an hour of tossing and turning, she was left laying awake on her bed staring at the ceiling? Frustrated, she wrapped herself in her long silk robe and went to check her messages. She still had several emails about 'optional' Cerberus missions she had left marked as unread in her inbox, but she had already gone over them and didn't think they were a right fit for tomorrow. If she was perfectly honest, she hadn't decided what mission she would briefing her team on tomorrow. She hadn't even given Joker a heading, which was why they remained in Liara's private dock on Illium. She mentally kicked herself for not planning farther ahead.

_Some Commander,_ she sighed to herself closing her eyes and laying her head on her folded arms atop her desk. _I've been so focused on recruiting Thane, everything else seemed unimportant... Until now now anyway. _She scowled and opened her eyes only to find her picture of Kaidan looking accusingly back at her from inside its frame on her desk.

"Don't look at me like that," she said, sitting up and crossing her arms defensively across her chest. "It was the Illusive Man's idea to recruit him and besides, like Jacob said we need the right specialists if we are going to have a snow ball's chance in hell of getting out of this alive." The photo, of course, did not deign to answer, and as it continued to stare at her she found her eyes clouding over with tears. She took the picture up and held it close to her heart.

"Why don't you love me anymore? Why did you have to go and move on...?" she whispered as the salty drops slid down her cheeks and she began to cry.

* * *

Thane stood in front of the elevator doors as he tried to decide which area of the ship to explore next. The pilot had seemed friendly enough, if a little casual for Thane's taste and he had gotten the unexpected opportunity of observing him interact with the ship's artificial intelligence. It had been oddly comforting, listening to the two of them bicker like some of the elderly bonded pairs he had seen back on Kahje, teasing each other and being overly dramatic about the burdens they had to put up with from one another. He even caught himself hoping that one day, he too would become close enough to someone to enjoy that sort of familiarity that had always eluded him in his adult life.

He had many contacts of course, and he was even relatively close to a few of his hanar associates, but for some reason it just wasn't the same. Somehow, he hadn't made any true friends in the past ten years. In the ten years since-

The elevator dinged, announcing its arrival as the doors slid open to reveal a small human woman with short, light brown hair in a Cerberus uniform. She grinned when she saw him standing there, stepping towards him and forcing him to take a step back as the elevator doors closed behind her. It was meant to seem like an innocent coincidence, but Thane could tell this girl knew exactly what she was doing.

"Why hello Thane! Do you mind if I call you that? I've just heard so much about you, I feel like we've known each other for ages! Now I finally get a chance to see you for myself. I'm Yeoman Kelly Chambers, though _you_ can just call me Kelly. I'm the Commander's 'administrative assistant'; I keep track of her messages and communications, as well a help her monitor the crew. A task I enjoy more and more each day, " She smiled and Thane shifted uncomfortably as she looked him over, only stopping when he cleared his throat abruptly. She didn't even blush.

"Anyways, I wanted you to know that, aside from all that, I am also the ship psychologist. I do my best to evaluate everyone without interfering in their personal lives. but if you ever need anything, anything at all really, _please_ don't hesitate to ask." She flashed him a flirtatious smile as she batted her eyes in a fashion that left very little open to interpretation.

"By your uniform I see that you are a part of Cerberus. I was under the impression that Cerberus focused on human interests," said Thane, slightly taken aback by the woman's extreme forwardness. "Some even say that it's ultimate goal is to secure human control of the galaxy... and of other species... if you will excuse my saying so." Kelly blinked, but her smile did not falter.

"Regardless of our intentions, rumors always seem to circulate. Sure Cerberus looks out for humanity, but that doesn't mean they hate aliens. My sister started a dog shelter, but she loved cats too. _I love humanity. _I also love asari, quarian, turian, salarian, hanar... That isn't in conflict with Cerberus ideals. Although, you ARE the first drell I've met in person... if it wouldn't be too much trouble I would love to spend some time talking with you. You know, get a first person idea of what your species is all about." Thane nodded nodded politely, grateful when a loud ding sounded from the console behind him.

"Oh! Goodness, seems the Commander had received more messages. Well, it's back to work for me. Those messages aren't going to sort themselves! I'll talk to you later Thane." She gave him a last hurried wink before stepping past him to her console, fingers flying over the holographic keyboard as she returned to her duties. Thane sighed and once again pressed the button to summon the elevator which, to his relief, promptly slid open. This time, it was empty.

* * *

Shepard stood in front of the mirror in her private bathroom leaning heavily on the sink and staring into her reddened eyes as she wondered what she should do. It was painfully obvious her mind would not allow her to sleep, but with her reports filed and her messages answered (well those that deserved an answer anyways), there was really little left for her to do within the confines of her cabin. There was nothing for it but to check on the night crew and see how things were going throughout her ship. Snatching some eye drops, a brush, and a washcloth from the cabinet behind her mirror she went to work doing her best to hide the turmoil within with a very "together" appearance.

It wasn't long before she had finished doing what she could to set her looks straight. She stood before the mirror on the back of her wardrobe, carefully examining her reflection for any sign of disturbance. Her hair had been pulled back into a neat, if somewhat severe, bun at the back of her head and the whites of her eyes had returned to their usual milky color. Even her newly washed face and crisp Commander's uniform looked fresh and ready. She nodded once before grabbing a fresh data pad to write down any reminders or new tidbits she might need for later and headed out the door.

* * *

Having finally escaped the CIC, Thane headed down to deck 3 where he and most of the rest of the crew had their quarters. He had more than learned his lesson about strolling around the ship in the open from his encounter with Miss Chambers, determined to stay out of sight for a while, he headed for life support. Once the door had shut behind him he took a seat at the small table where he had and Doctor Chakwas had sat while explained his predicament to her on his previous, brief visit to the Normandy.

_Hopefully this visit will be more pleasant_, he thought to himself, suppressing the memories of the fight in the medical bay. It had been one of the hardest things he had done in years to suppress the reflex to kill his opponents as Garrus and Jack had cut loose on him, and if he were perfectly honest with himself, he knew he had been on the verge of losing that control when Shepard awoke. The only reason the turian still drew breath was because his Commander had stirred, drawing Thane's attention from the fight and to her. Never before had his concern for anyone overridden his training, and at the time, the anomaly had disturbed him. Since then ceased questioning his unusual responses when it came to that particularly compelling human woman, at least until logic once again applied. He sighed and settled into the less than comfortable chair to review the scans of the Normandy his omni-tool had collected thus far. By the morning he would know this ship inside and out.


	25. Chapter 25: Questions and Krogan

**Chapter 25: Questions and Krogan**

"What'chya doin?" Kelly let out a high pitched squeak as she jumped in surprise at the voice coming from just behind her.

"Commander! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Her CO merely chuckled, grinning as her yeoman shuffled her feet in embarrassment.

"I tried to get your attention, even went so far as to clear my throat a couple of times, but you seemed pretty engrossed in whatever you were reading there." Shepard gestured at the data terminal behind a blushing Kelly that had previously been the object of her intense interest.

"Sorry, Commander. I've just been reading up on our newest recruit. I _am_ the ship psychologist after all," she said, straightening her uniform as she tried to gather up what little pride she had left and she turned back to face the galaxy map. Shepard suppressed the urge to frown as she bristled with jealousy.

"To be honest," Kelly continued, her voice tinged with disappointment, "there's precious little in the data files Cerberus provided for me anyway, just a psych evaluation and a long list of assassinations they suspect he carried out." She paused for a moment, frowning slightly before giving the Commander a searching look. "I must say, I was a little disappointed by his demeanor when I met him this evening. After hearing Doctor Chakwas go on about he saved you and all, I expected him to be a bit more... I dunno, sociable?"

"It's been a long day for all of us, him included," Shepard replied, trying to keep the childish feeling of triumph off her face and reassure her friend. "Perhaps, he just needs some rest." This seemed to cheer her yeoman a great deal, and her bubbly demeanor returned.

"Of course, Commander! After all, I of all people shouldn't me making snap judgments, especially where exceptionally handsome drell are concerned." She giggled before leaning forward conspiratorially. "He carries himself with such cool confidence, walking around so silent and pensive in all that leather. I can't decide if I find him scary, or sexy." She grinned, oblivious to the feelings with which her CO was struggling. Shepard could feel the hairs on the back of her neck raising at the thought of her assistant in 'private session' with _her_ assassin. The assassin... Whatever!

"I take it that you are attracted to aliens as...er... more than friends then?" Shepard asked awkwardly, inwardly dreading the answer.

"Well, part of my job is predicting the motives and feelings of humans and aliens. Intimacy brings understanding. And passion is nice wherever you find it. Character matters, not race or gender!... Not that there's anything wrong with liking human men," she hurried to clarify, "I'm sure Staff Lieutenant Alenko is great and all." Shepard scowled at her.

"I really wouldn't know anymore would I? After all, he would rather I was dead than reconstructed by Cerberus. He even has a new girlfriend now, some doctor on the Citadel."

"He said that? I'm sure he was just hurting, after all for him it has been two whole years since you died, not just a couple of months. Still, I'm surprised you got over him so quickly." Shepard advanced on the little brunette, glaring at her angrily.

"What?! So I'm supposed to just sit here and wait until he decides he's had enough of that doctor and he feels like taking me back again? You weren't there Chambers! You have no fucking clue what the things he said did to me! He called me a traitor, pretty much came out and said that our relationship had meant nothing to me, and if that wasn't bad enough, he sent me a message to let me know all about how HE had moved on and was with someone else now!"

"God, Commander. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I just thought-"

"No! You didn't think! You were too busy ogling Thane to pay any attention!" She sighed, running her hands through her hair before stepping back to a reasonable distance and placing her hands on her hips. She took a deep breath as she looked at the younger woman's wide, tear-filled eyes. "Look. Kelly, I know you didn't mean any harm, and I'm sorry for yelling at you, but maybe it would be best if you didn't mention Kaidan for a while, okay? At least until I've had a chance to sort myself out.." Chambers nodded, still biting back hot tears but determined not to cry. Shepard did her best to offer her a smile as she turned back to the elevator to escape.

"Uhm, Commander? If it's alright, there is one more thing before I forget... Grunt has been acting a little... agitated the past couple of days. You might want to go talk to him, if he's still up of course."

"You mean more agitated than your average genetically perfect, tank-grown, 'baby' krogan?" she asked trying to sound cheerful. Kelly nodded vigorously.

"I have been checking up on him recently, and every time I go down there he is pacing back and forth in his quarters like he's trying to wear a whole in the plating. A couple of the other crew members have reported hearing loud noises and the sounds of him slamming and throwing things at all hours of the night. Frankly, I'm starting to get a bit concerned..."

"Wow," Shepard said with a from, "that;s really taking it to a knew level. I'll be sure to get down there and talk to him as soon and I can." And with that, she stepped into the waiting lift and made her escape.

* * *

Sure enough, as soon as Shepard stepped of the elevator and into engineering she could hear Grunt in his room pacing back and forth restlessly. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself and entered his quarters.

"Hey Grunt!" she said as the door hissed open.

"Oh, Shepard. It's you." He said absently as he continued to pace.

"Chambers says you're tearing up the place. What's going on?" she asked, as she crossed her arms, trying to appear casual.

"Something... is wrong, Shepard. I feel _wrong_. Tense. I just want to kill something. With my hands."

"Yeah, but don't you always feel like that?" she asked warily eying him as he paused for a moment to look out his window into the hanger.

"More so than usual," he growled back, "like it's not my choice. Like I just want to... I don't know..." Suddenly he lunged forward, slamming into the window and sending bits of the reinforced pane flying as cracks spider-webbed their way out from the impact of his plated forehead. "See?!" he said, looking to the woman he respected, eyes wild with frustration. "Why do that? What's wrong?" Shepard shrugged, eyebrows nearly hitting her hairline but without a clue how to help her friend.

"Okeer didn't imprint anything to help you figure this out?" Grunt just shook his head and frowned.

"I see pictures of old battles, voices of warlords. But this is... a blood haze in my head. I want control. When we're moving, fighting, I focus. But here, my blood screams, my plates itch and even you are just noise! I'm tank-born. What is this?"

"EDI," Shepard said to the ever present AI, "anything in your files about krogan diseases that could cause this?"

"Cerberus has a number of autopsies on file, but nothing on a living krogan of this age and situation. krogan are reluctant to share medical records," came the melodic reply.

"My people were defeated by doctors and labs," Grunt sneered in disgust. "They will never let stuff like that leave the home-world, Tuchanka."

"Fair enough, I guess we'll just have to take a little trip to Tuchanka then," the Commander said, grinning at her 'baby' krogan's relief. "EDI, inform Joker of our new heading. I'm going up to talk to Mordin, see if he can shed any light on this."

"Understood Commander."

"Thank you, Shepard," the giant alien said as he looked meaningfully at his leader. "I don't like this. Fury should be my choice, not some sickness."

* * *

_So much for a quiet night planning tomorrow's mission_, Shepard sighed to herself and pressed the button for the CIC. Perhaps Mordin would be able to help her get Grunt sorted out. He probably knew enough about krogan medicine, what with having been on the team that created the modified genophage, but she wasn't sure how Grunt would react to getting help from a salarian despite not knowing that fact. With head-butting probably, if the other krogan she had met over the years were any indication.

She stepped off the elevator, grateful to find Kelly absent from her station, and rounded the corner to Mordin's lab. The professor was at his station, as usual, typing away at one of the computers he used to store all of his numerous data files on.

"Shepard, need something?" the salarian said as she entered, looking up from his holo-screen.

"Yes actually, I have a favor to ask. You don't have to of course, it's not an order or anything, but if you're not too busy..."

"Shepard, perhaps it would help if knew what you wanted."

"Oh! Right. Uhm, well, it's Grunt. He's acting weird, well weirder than usual, even by my standards. I was wondering if you could try to take a look at him." She couldn't look at him as she nervously rubbed the back of her neck staring at the samples with which he had been tinkering. Mordin wasn't stupid, he knew krogan hated salarians, and with relatively good reason. It was a lot to ask of someone she'd only known a few months. She shot a glance at him, finding, to her relief, that the Professor was still smiling at her.

"Would be glad to help Shepard, but perhaps better to gather data second hand in this particular case, for patient's comfort. What are symptoms?"

"That's the thing, he doesn't seem to be properly sick. He's just a whole new level of stir crazy and aggressive, like Jack on a bad day BEFORE he morning coffee. From what Kelly said he's been like this for days and it only seems to be getting worse. Oh, and he said his plates itch," she added absently, nearly forgetting the one physical symptom. At that, the doctor's look of attentiveness faded and he began to chuckle, an altogether strange sound, though not an unpleasant one. "I take it, from the look on your face, that you know what's wrong with him then?" Shepard said with an embarrassed grin. Mordin nodded.

"Condition not dangerous, not to Grunt anyways. Think perhaps is best for him to hear from his own kind what he needs to get better. Should take him to krogan homeworld at earliest convenience. Believe you have friends there, yes?" Shepard smiled, remembering the times above the SR1 with fondness.

"Yeah, I hear my old squadmate Urdnot Wrex has something going down there. Haven't had a chance to drop by and see him, but I set a course for Tuchanka before coming up to see you." Shepard sighed, with all the excitement she was getting increasingly exhausted. "Anyways, thanks Mordin, I really appreciate it, but I had better get some rest before we arrive, it's been a long day."

"Shepard, before you go, would like to say something..." He hesitated as she nodded her consent. "Know I am relatively new to crew, perhaps overstepping my position, others certainly more qualified to offer advice. Still, hear things, rumors of past... romantic interests. Salarians not best at understanding affairs of the heart but for what it's worth, think you deserve someone who will stay loyal to you. Nasty business on Horizon, would think no less of you were you to consider finding love elsewhere, regardless of what human psychologist has to say on matter." Shepard blushed as she remembered losing her temper with Kelly earlier and wondered how much of the crew now knew of her humiliation at the hand of her former lover.

"Is that your professional opinion Doc?" she said, trying to laugh her embarrassment off. Mordin, however, was not fooled.

"My opinion, as a friend," he said, placing his hand on her arm just for a moment before turning to his samples. "Don't want to keep you from sleeping, should get as much rest as possible before arrival. Will need energy if Grunt's condition is to improve." Shepard just shook her head in wonder at her ship mate's enigmatic behavior before turning to head back to her cabin. Tonight had turned out to be far more eventful than she could ever have anticipated, and right now, she wanted nothing more than to fall into a deep, deep sleep.


	26. Chapter 26: Messages & Misunderstandings

**Chapter 26: Messages and Misunderstandings**

As Shepard leaned against the cool wall of the elevator already anticipating how good it was going to feel to crawl into bed, her omni-tool pinged with an incoming message. With a little whimper of disappointment she flicked her wrist, opening the brief message.

**Shepard, I need to speak to you before the mission briefing tomorrow. **

**-Garrus-**

Sighing with frustration she watched the door of the elevator close, obscuring her warm bed as she pressed the button for the Crew Deck and sent a quick reply.

**Meet me in the mess ASAP.**

**-Shepard-**

She was greatly relieved to find the mess deserted when she arrived. Shepard made a bee line for the water heater and managed to whip up a quick cup of cocoa before Garrus made his way out of the Battery.

"Commander, I want to be put on the team for tomorrow's mission."

"Garrus, you don't even know what the mission is! Why on earth would you insist on coming along?"

"It doesn't matter, I want to be there."

"That's not a reason, well, not a good one anyways."

"Just... it's hard to explain."

"Try me!"

"This isn't something I want to discuss in the mess."

"Fine, if we go up to my cabin, will you tell me?"

Garrus hesitated.

"WILL YOU TELL ME?!"

"Fine, but only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"That you hear out everything I have to say before you respond."

"I'm your commanding officer, I can talk whenever I want."

"Not if you want to hear the reason I want to go along."

Shepard sighed in exasperation. "Augh, fine! Whatever!"

The ride up to Shepard's cabin was incredibly awkward. With neither of them willing to speak, they spent the minute or two in awkward silence, trying their best to avoid each others' gaze.

Shepard breathed a sigh of relief as she bolted out of the lift and into the relative safety of her quarters, flopping down on the end of her couch closest to the best and giving the turian still shifting nervously from foot to foot in the doorway an incredulous look.

"You can come in you know..." she said when he didn't move any further. He entered, and stood a few feet in front of her, jaw flexing and relaxing and flexing again. "Well sit down!" She said impatiently, gesturing at the couch. She watched, drinking her cocoa with one eyebrow raised as he awkwardly lowered his bulky form to perch on the edge of the farthest cushion.

"Now, how about you tell me what was so incredibly important that you couldn't talk to me about it in front of anyone else." Garrus let out a deep sigh and ran one taloned hand over his fringe, but after several false starts, said nothing.

"Look if this is about Thane-"

"Spirits! Must everything be about Thane with you?! Ever since you came to in the med bay that day it's been Thane this and Thane that. And I thought it was bad when Kaidan was aboard, let alone after you met him on Horizon, that was a walk in the park compared to this. Now on top of everything else you bring him on board?! Did you even stop for a moment to think how the rest of us would feel about this?!" His eyes were starting to get wild as he flexed his talons in frustration, trying to hold back the strength of his feelings.

"And how, pray-tell do 'the rest of us' feel about this Garrus?" she hissed, her voice filled with poison. "By all means tell me, because I'm just dying to know." By then she was too angry to tell him she had considered their feelings, in excruciating detail in fact, and it had worried her almost constantly since she had made her decision. That didn't matter anymore, however, as he second guessed and berated her, making her see red. She just wanted him to stop this attack on her pride, even if it meant putting her best friend in his place.

"You DID die Shepard!" he fired back angrily. "You don't know what it was like for the rest of us who were left behind to mourn you! You don't know..." Suddenly the fire was gone from his eyes and the haunted look he had worn when she found him alone and exhausted on Omega returned as his voice trailed off to just above a whisper as he turned away from her. "You don't know what it did to us..." For a moment he just sat there staring into space, shoulders slumped, eyes dead as he tried to explain his feelings. It broke her heart to see him like this, her best friend with the weight of the world on his shoulders, and the idea that she could be the cause...

"Garrus, I-"

"Shepard, please. There are some things you need to know, things I need to tell you while I still have the courage. You've been patient, haven't pressed me about the past, about Omega, but now I need you to know. I need you to know how I got my entire squad killed..." He turned to look at her, and his piercing blue eyes seemed to bore into for a moment before they focused on the names etched into his visor. The names of his men, forever before his eyes, never to be forgotten.

"You probably remember me leaving the SR1 for Spectre training. Hell, the only reason I even considered going was because you kept after me about it. Things went pretty well at first. I did well in all the categories, even set some records for sniping. Guess my hand-to-hand wasn't as rusty as I had thought it might be, but then again I suppose chasing a rogue Spectre has a way of keeping you on your game. Then one night while I was prepping for the next day's exercises, I get this message from Admiral Hackett." Garrus pulled up a message on his omni-tool. Shepard abandoned her cocoa and sat next to him where she could read it.

**Mr. Garrus Vakarian**

**C/O Special Tactics and Reconnaissance Training Facility**

**It is with a very heavy heart I write to give you the news of the death of the following Alliance soldiers: Commanding Officer Commander Shepard, Executive Officer Charles Pressly, and the 20 crew members of the SSV Normandy listed in the ****attached file****. They lost their lives while fighting against the geth and were brave soldiers who did the Alliance proud.**

**Both the Alliance and the Council offer their most sincere condolences and thank you for their support and service in our efforts to keep the galaxy a safe place for human and alien kind.**

**With Thanks and Regards Admiral Steven Hackett**

Shepard gaped at the less than personal death notice that Garrus (and likely all of her former crew mates who had been absent during the attack) had received. She couldn't imagine getting a notice like that about someone she had fought with let alone a close friend like Garrus.

"Garrus... I don't know what to say..." Garrus swallowed thickly, blinking back tears at the poignant memories that threatened to flood his heart with the same despair that had overwhelmed him that day.

"Neither did I..." he whispered. "I didn't leave my room for days, not even to eat or go to drills. Just spent all my time sitting there staring at the blank walls trying to wrap my mind around the fact that you were gone. The trainers tried to intervene at first, but they seemed to catch on pretty quick and left me alone. I tried to find out the truth of what had happened but no one I could get a hold or knew anything specific."

"It wasn't long before the media got wind of the Normandy's destruction and then it all went to hell. Of course, none of the reports said a thing about the Reapers, just blamed the attack on the geth. The sad thing is, everyone seemed to just accept it, they just gave right in and believed that Commander Shepard, hero of the Citadel and of all the Council races, the woman who had defeated Saren and Sovereign himself had been taken out like a dog by some of the very synthetics from whom she had saved millions. Some of them even said..." He looked away and took a deep breath, brow plates furrowed, mouth plates curled up in a snarl that showed off his impressive needle sharp teeth. He couldn't bring himself to face her as he spoke.

"Some of them said you had gone insane, that you were indoctrinated or worse, and the Reapers were just a figment of your imagination. Soon after, the Alliance joined in the witch hunt. They released a statement denouncing your claims of any impending Reaper invasion, saying you had likely fallen victim to PTSD or some bullshit... I tried everything I could think of to get them to take it back, to clear you name. I even went to the hierarchy for help but they wouldn't even hear me out let alone help exonerate 'the first human Spectre'."

"Eventually I had skipped enough sessions and caused enough of a fuss that I was asked to leave Spectre training, so I stuffed the few personal items I had in a nap-sack and headed for the nearest bar. After that... I don't remember anything until I found myself on Omega. Spirits that place was filthy, as bad as the worst wards on the Citadel. Murder and drugs ran rampant and the gangs, the gangs were the worst. Looking back now, I doubt anything I did even made a dent in it."

"That's not true!" She said gently, putting a hand on her friends shoulder and trying to look into his eyes as he avoided her gaze. "That's not true and you know it! No one but you could have become so feared that it took three merc groups uniting to take you down and they still didn't get you!" she said, her eyes burned fiercely with conviction as he finally turned to look at them.

"They would have," he said softly, looking deeply ashamed. "The truth is I wanted them to..." Her eyes grew wide.

"You don't mean that..." but her voice wavered in the face of the hopelessness that emanated from him.

"Shepard I got my entire team killed. Well all but one," he said, his expression suddenly darkening.

"What to you mean 'all but one'? Is one of them still out there? What happened?" Her surprise was evident, understandable given that he had never mentioned the circumstances in which he had lost his men, but if telling Shepard a bit about what losing her had done to him had been difficult, then admitting his failure to her was excruciating. Ever since he had helped her save Dr. Michel, Garrus had valued her opinion of him. By the time she had died, the way he looked in her eyes mattered more to him than any evaluation he had ever received, and now he was about to tell her the details of his biggest blunder.

Slowly, methodically, he recounted the tale of his sojourn on Omega: of how he had been awoken by the stench of injustice, how he had decided to take a stand against the strong who battered the weak, and about how his conviction had grown into something greater. He watched as first anger then sadness were etched deep into her features, tears sliding down her cheeks as he spoke of covering the bodies of the men he had fought with and, in the end, failed to protect. By the end he was so deeply immersed in the shadows of the past that he had forgotten her presence until he felt her lean forward and, ever so tenderly, and press her warm, soft forehead to his.

It was at that moment, of course, that the door hissed open and Thane Krios walked in...


	27. Chapter 27: Schemes and Scowls

Author's Note: I really can't apologize enough for the delay, I hated every minute of it and hope writing our fun on Tuchanka will be less like pulling teeth :P which, ironically is one of the reasons for the lateness (had all my wisdom teeth out and there were complications). Please enjoy this chapter before we disembark next chapter, and have some proper action ^.^

* * *

**Chapter 27: Schemes and Scowls**

The world had faded away. Nothing existed but those few inches where the soft skin of her forehead met the tough plates of his. Other species had long regarded forehead touching with a degree of curiosity, not understanding the depth of meaning it carried for a species like the turians who lacked the flexible fleshy mouths that the others used to kiss.

Now here he was, forehead to forehead with the Commander he held in such high regard, mind blown and completely unsure whether she understood the meaning of her actions or not. He could feel her breathing in and out in a slightly shaky pattern broken by the occasional sniffle from the tears she had shed for him. Maintaining the gentle point of contact, he opened his eyes to find hers shut tight, brow furrowed with strong feelings.

It was at that moment that he was jolted awake from the wonderful dream-like turn of events by the hiss of her cabin door opening to reveal none other than their very controversial new team member holding two steaming mugs. A shudder of anger ran through his body at the ill-timed interruption, startling the Commander. She turned around to find Thane standing in the doorway, face a mask of impassivity.

"I apologize for the interruption, Commander," he said in his deep, ever composed voice.

"Thane! What's up? Is something the matter?"she asked, voice tinged with worry. Thane shook his head slightly.

"No Commander, everything is satisfactory. I simply heard there were some concerns about one of the crew members and wanted to offer my assistance should the opportunity arise."

"Ah, you mean Grunt. Yeah, things are a little tense right now but Mordin knows what's wrong with him. We are already on our way to Tuchanka to get Grunt sorted out and even that shouldn't be too big of a problem especially if I can get a hold of Wrex."

"Yes, your former crew member would be valuable if you need access to Tuchanka, particularly since he comes from such a strong and well respected clan. If there is nothing else then, I shall retire for the night."

"Oh, okay then... I guess I'll see you at the briefing tomorrow."

"Indeed." He bowed stiffly before turning and striding through the door in a flutter of dark leather. Shepard frowned as he disappeared once again behind her door.

"That was weird, he seemed... mad or something." Garrus couldn't help but gape slack-mandibled at how uncharacteristically clueless she was being. "Was it something I said?" She asked, give him a questioning look.

"I think it probably had more to do with something you did..." Garrus said cautiously as the frown reappeared on her face.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Most people are at least a little awkward when it comes to the mannerisms of other species so I can't really blame him for feeling uncomfortable," Garrus said diplomatically. Shepard scowled at the door.

"Well if he thinks he's going to stop me from comforting my best friend, he's out of his damn mind," she said as she pulled the turian into an awkward hug.

"Comfort?!" He said, sputtering in surprise.

"Yeah, I saw lots of turians do that on the Citadel after Sovereign's attack. Why, didn't I do it right?" Garrus' mind raced as he watched her blush with embarrassment. Maybe she hadn't understood what it had meant to him, but that was no reason to further upset her.

"You did just fine," he said, tousling her hair gently. "Besides, it's the thought that counts." Shepard smiled.

"Good. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to try and get at least a few hours sleep before I have to prep for Tuchanka," she said as she stood and stretched, letting out a massive yawn. Garrus stood and headed for the door ahead of her.

"Sounds good, just don't forget to feed your fish again," he teased, offering her a half hearted smile in hopes she wouldn't notice his disappointment.

"Yeah, yeah. Just be glad I don't forget to feed you!" she yelled after him, as he pressed the elevator button and stepped inside.

"Goodnight Commander," he said softly.

"Goodnight Garrus, sleep well."

And with a nod, Garrus too was gone, leaving Shepard alone in her quarters.

* * *

It had been a relatively productive night so far in Jack's eyes. After attending Shepard's meeting she had retreated to the safety of her quarters, well, the part of engineering she had claimed as her own anyways. Once there, she had spent the next hour or so cleaning and assembling some of the shiny new toys she had bought on Illium, on The Illusive Man's dime of course.

Once all her mods were installed in their appropriate and newly cleaned weapons, however, the restless feeling that often possessed her had returned and she had decided to make her way to the port side observation deck. It was nice to be constantly near somewhere with free booze she thought as she grinned to herself as she selected a large glass container of hot pink liquor from behind the swanky looking bar.

After a moment of thought she decided to forgo the up and made her way to the personal entertainment center in the corner, taking a long drink and enjoying the feeling of liquid burning a path from her lips down her throat and into her gut before she took a look through the list of vids that were available to the crew. She fiddled with the controls for a while before choosing a movie called Vaenia, a film that seemed to be popular among the more hedonistic, club-loving members of society. Might be worth a shot at least, she thought to herself as she laid back and hit play.

* * *

The first thing Shepard did before preparing for bed was use her omni-tool to send Thane a quick message asking him what the hell had gotten into him. Had she been imagining his warmth in Nassana's office and over dinner? Maybe Kelly was right, and he was more aloof than she had realized. No, there's no way Little Miss I Love Every Species knew more about Thane than she did. After all, the yeoman herself had admitted Thane was the first drell she had ever met in person. I'm not sure which is worse, she thought to herself as she stripped off her armor, the idea that Kelly might be after Thane romantically, or that the psychologist may just be using him to expand her knowledge of aliens. She frowned, either way it sounded dirty. Just as she was about to step into the shower, she heard her omni-tool ping from where she had placed in on her desk. The reply she found was less than enlightening:

**Commander,**

**Apologies once again for my earlier intrusion and for any discomfort today has caused you. I will do my best to void any further misunderstandings in the future. **

**Regardless, my arm is yours.**

**-Anonymous-**

What the hell did he mean "any discomfort today had caused her"? She had enjoyed sharing the meal he had prepared for them and until then had been under the impression that he had as well! Her fingers trembled with indignation as she sent off an angry reply.

**Krios,**

**Perhaps then, to avoid further inconvenience to you, you should not join us after all!**

**-Shepard-**

Her heart pounded as she breathed heavily through clenched teeth, awaiting his reply. The ping sounded.

**If that is what you wish.**

With a frustrated roar, she sent the traitorous bit of technology sailing across the room where it bounced off the wall and landed unbroken on the bed, before storming back into the bathroom to finish getting ready for bed. The sooner she could fall asleep and be rid of the drama of this ridiculous day, the better.

* * *

Once he had made his way down to the crew deck Garrus headed straight for the bar. He needed a stiff drink... or eight, after this particularly eventful day, if he was to have even the slightest chance of falling asleep. His armored clanked as he stormed into the port side observation deck and made a bee line for the dextro friendly alcohol, filling the largest glass he could find to the brim and knocking the entire thing back in a single go before flopping noisily down on the conveniently located couch.

Scowling out the large observation window across the room, he did his best to get comfortable, despite sitting on something designed with Cerberus employees in mind and for the second time that night at that. One of these days, humans were going to have to learn that just because their furniture suited some of the other Citadel species, others, like his people as well as the elcor and the volus, were not so similarly proportioned. He stewed, deep in his dark thoughts, moodily staring at the increasingly empty bottle of liquor.

"Who pissed on your armor?"

Jack laughed hysterically as the turian jolted in surprise, spilling his pungent drink all over his lap which only made her laugh harder.

"Oh my god, that's the funniest shit I've ever seen! You should see the look on your face, Vakarian! I thought you looked funny when you were sitting there brooding, but this is even better. I thought for sure you would notice me walking straight fucking towards you but you were so wrapped up staring at your booze you didn't see a thing! What, Archangel losing his touch?" Garrus scowled at her her as he pushed the irritating little human out of his way and returned to behind the bar to search out a towel or something to remove the stink of alcohol from his armor.

"My touch is just fine, thank you Jack."

"Grrraowr!" She she laughed as she made a swiping claws motion at him. "I had no idea you were such a smooth talker," she smirked. He gave her an icy glare as he finally resurfaced with a bar towel and did his best to soak up the turian whiskey from between the plates of armor.

"Har-dee-har-har, you're a regular comedian. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to finish this bottle in peace," he grumbled. Jack just snorted.

"It's a free galaxy, I can go where I want," she grinned mischievously as she perched on arm of the couch he had been lounging in when she interrupted him, staring intently at him as he resignedly slumped into the cushions of the other couch across the room and did his best to ignore her. It wasn't long before a low rumble emanated from the disgruntled ex-cop.

"Growl all you want, I'm not leaving till you fess up and tell me what the problem is," she said matter-of-factly, amused by his irritation.

"Why should you care," he snarled, in no mood for games. Jack just shrugged.

"Dunno, I'm bored. There's shit all else to do, so until something better comes along, my place is right here, finding out what's eating you." Humans and their strange turns of phrase.

"It's none of your business, he said sulkily, taking a large swig from his newly filled glass. Sadly for him, this didn't deter her in the least.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way princess, but one way or another, you are going to tell me." Another day he might have made her regret her patronizing tone, but his conversation with Shepard seemed to have drained him of his fight. He sighed, as he tried to put it into words.

"The problem is, it's not just one thing that's bothering me," he said glumly.

"What are the problems then?" she said, emphasizing the s as she snatched up a bottle of levo alcohol and took a swig, not bothering with a glass.

"It's just, this assassin. We don't really know anything about him, and after what he tried to do to Shepard... Spirits I can't believe she thought it would be a good idea to ever be around him again, let alone bring him onto the ship. When she first started looking into him, you know, while she was recovering, I thought it was just to investigate. What's the human saying, something about watching your enemies closely? Anyways, it wasn't long before I realized that wasn't it at all. She has been acting 'off' for months. I don't think it has anything to do with her being, you know, rebuilt or whatever by Cerberus because she was fine when she recruited me. All this is HIS doing, I know it, and she won't even listen to me. If only there was some way... some way to get him to leave and never come back. But I can't do anything. She knows me too well and she keeps an eye on everything that goes on. I couldn't bear it if she no longer trusted me..."

"Sounds like you've got a problem you need 'taken care of'," Jack said, a wicked gleam in her eye. "Where I come from, we had ways of handling problems. Don't give me that look I know you can't outright kill him," she snapped at his dubious expression. " I was thinking of something just a little it more subtle." This time it was Garrus' turn to snort. Well, as close as he could come being a turian and all.

"You? Subtle? Yeah, that's something I'm going to have to see to believe."

"You want my help or not?!"He grew serious for a moment, weighing is options before sighing.

"Yeah, yeah. As one of the guys in C-Sec used to say, beggars can't be choosers." He threw back his glass, emptying it before pouring himself yet another and motioning for her to continue. "So tell me about this brilliant plan of yours."

* * *

May those who are willing please review, comment or private message me to tell me what you think. Any ideas for what you'd like to see on Tuchanka are WELCOME! Especially in regards to clever ideas for Jack's plan, I find mine... somewhat lacking


	28. Chapter 28: Kelly and Kisses

It was all Kelly could do to hold back her tears as she made her way down to the crew deck after her conversation with the Commander. She tried to tell herself that the Commander was under a lot of stress in her personal life as well as her professional, but that didn't stop the hot sting of her words from burning into Kelly's mind.

After stopping in the bathroom for a good cry so as not to disturb those of the crew who had already turned in for the night, she headed to the crew's sleeping quarters to finish up her work for the night so she too could get some sleep. Things would look brighter tomorrow, she promised herself as she logged into the Commander's account to go over the plethora of communications she was assigned to sort.

Just as she was about to finish, a message from an unfamiliar user appeared. She watched in real time as the console moved of it's own accord as Shepard accessed the message via her omni-tool. It appeared to be a short apology (for what it didn't say). She watched with transfixed surprise as her Commander typed a quick and rather extreme reply and sent it off. It was like watching a crash happen in slow motion, terrible yet irrevocably difficult to look away from. She could hardly believe her eyes when the exchange ended with the mysterious user (who she could only assume from the wording was the newly recruited Mr. Krios) agreeing to leave the crew!

How could this have happened?! What should she do?! It was her job to make sure this crew stayed happy, healthy, and most importantly TOGETHER, and if she didn't do something fast, she would soon fail! It was too far into the night cycle to just go barging into the loft, the Commander had likely already turned in for the night, but she couldn't just leave things how they were... After a few moments of thought, she set her omni-tool to wake her extra early and whispered instructions to EDI to alert her once the Commander had awoken the next morning. There was no way she was letting this crew fall apart before they had even truly begun, not on her watch!

Shepard gasped as freezing cold water burst forth from the shower, slowly warming as she stood in the flow. The last ditch effort to shock her system into fully waking up was painful, but remarkably effective. Last night she had gotten far less sleep than she would have liked, what with all the interruptions and complications, and what she did get had been plagued by nightmares making it not at all restful.

Leaning heavily on the sink she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't stop thinking about what Thane had said, about how easily he had agreed to leave. She hadn't wanted him to go, just to show her that he was there for a reason, that he wanted to be there. Instead, it now looked like that wasn't really the case... Had she been fooling herself thinking there was something there?

It was as she was filling her cupped hands with water from the sink to wash her face that EDI alerted her to Chambers' presence outside the main door to her quarters. She paused a moment before nodding for the AI to open the door to allow the yeoman access as she splashed the water on her face.

"Come in!" she called in between splashes and scrubs.

"I'm sorry to intrude Commander," the younger woman said as she hesitantly entered the loft, eyes darting around to take it all in. She was pleased to find signs that the Commander had personalized her quarters, a good sign that she was holding up well under everyone's considerable expectations.

"Don't worry about it. Just getting washed up so I can head down for a cup of coffee before the brief." She said as she emerged from the bathroom, still drying her face. "What brings you up my way, Chambers?" she asked gamely, tossing the towel into the laundry shoot and reaching for a fresh uniform top to cover her regulation undershirt. Kelly seemed quite nervous as she stood there fiddling with her hands and avoiding her CO's gaze.

"Actually Commander, it's more of a question of how I can help you. With your permission of course." Shepard paused for a moment, one arm in her uniform before offering a hesitant nod of encouragement and continuing to dress.

"Last night I was just finishing up my duties, keeping you up to date on important communications and I... came across some messages..." She watched the Commander's reaction carefully, but when she saw nothing but confusion she could hold back no longer.

"Oh Commander! Don't make Thane go, he's only just arrived! Whatever happened, I'm sure you can work it out if you just give him a chance-" Kelly's eyes grew wide as she clapped her hand over her mouth to keep from saying anything else that might incur the marine's wrath.

To her surprise, Shepard just stood there calmly looking at her fingers as she fastened the many buttons on her uniform. Once they were all in place and the wrinkles smoothed out, she walked over to watch the many colorful fish in her tank, sighing deeply.

"It's not as thought I actually want him to leave, it's just... there is no reason for him to stay if he doesn't actually want to be here, which he apparently doesn't..." Kelly frowned in surprise.

"What do you mean he doesn't want to be here? He accepted your offer to join the crew didn't he? Did something happen last night that made him change his mind?" Shepard shook her head sadly.

"I don't really understand it myself. One minute we were fine. The next, he suddenly got all formal and weird on me. You should have seen the look on his face when he walked in on me comforting Garrus. For a moment I could swear I saw an actual expression get through that mask of his-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kelly interrupted. "Wait a second, what do you mean you were comforting Garrus? When was this?!" Shepard sighed and turned her back to her fish tank, leaning against it and crossing her arms.

"It's not like I planned on having a sudden heart to heart with him, but he's my closest friend and he was freaking out about how I supposedly am 'acting weird' and then he got all emotional about how I died and I mean it's not that I don't want him to have feelings... It's just I'm a marine for fuck sake, I don't really know how to deal with that-"

"Commander," Kelly said firmly, gently placing a calming hand on the obviously uncomfortable soldier's shoulder. "You don't have to justify yourself to me. I just want to help, maybe I can figure out why Thane reacted the way he did, you know give you an outside perspective. I do know a lot about aliens after all," she said with a small smile. "Why don't you show me what you were doing when Thane walked in?" Shepard nodded and and walked over to the couch.

"Well I was sitting here, and he was sitting a little ways away from me, over here. He just looked so sad, and I don't exactly have a whole lot of experience comforting aliens, but I remembered that I'd seen several turians do this thing to comfort each other after the attack on the Citadel so I figured it as worth a shot. I, I moved a little closer and pressed my forehead against his, like this" she said as she acted the scene out matter-of-factly.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kelly squeaked, barely able to contain herself. This really was just too priceless. Shepard blinked in surprise, blushing.

"You don't have to freak out, Chambers," she stuttered. "He was a little surprised but he calmed right down after that so I guess it did the trick."

"Oh my God! Commander! Don't you know what that means to a turian?! You kissed Garrus!" She watched as Shepard's eyebrows shot up and jaw dropped briefly before snapping it shut again.

"That's not funny, Chambers. I think I would have noticed if I'd snogged my best friend."

"But Commander, turians don't have lips the way we do! Instead, when they want to express affection, they rest their forehead against their significant others' or nuzzle or lick. The most common expression of romantic feeling, especially between a turian bonded pair, is to press foreheads! How long did your foreheads stay touching?" The Commander stared at her hands as she fidgeted.

"I dunno, I was concentrating on getting it right at the time... Maybe ten seconds before I turned to see who was at the door?" Kelly's eyes were nearly bulging out of her head.

"Oh my God, Commander! You basically made-out with Garrus! So the whole time your foreheads were touching, he never pulled away?"

"No..." she answered, shifting uncomfortably. "Well, at first he kind of froze, but after a few moments he pressed back so I figured I was doing it right..." she trailed of, blushing furiously and looking sheepish. "He was probably just trying to spare my pride. He seemed so shocked, I told him about how I saw turians doing that and asked if I had done it right. He just sorta paused for a moment, but in the end he said I did fine... God I must have looked like such an idiot! I would have just died, right there, if he would have told me what I had really done." Kelly nodded in sympathy before getting back to the matter at hand.

"Wait, so when did Thane enter the picture?" she asked as she tried to piece the whole picture together.

"You know how I said I broke the..." she gulped, "_kiss_... to see who was at the door? Yeah, that was Thane who walked in..." Kelly could barely contain herself, this was a million times better than watching the dramatic vids she so enjoyed.

"So he basically walked in on you kissing Garrus?!"

"Well I didn't know what I was doing at the time, now did I?!" Shepard snapped. "To me, I was just comforting a friend and crew member, so when he got all weird and super formal on me all of a sudden, it really hurt and confused me... I suppose he would see it the same way a turian would, someone as polite as him has to have had some sort of basic training in alien social cues. Stupid me! Stupid! You know, in my defense, I actually tried to sort this all out but he wouldn't have any of it!" Kelly snorted, but at the Commander's angry glare feigned a coughing fit.

"No offense ma'am I'd hardly call kicking him off the ship trying to sort it out."

"Well I didn't think he'd actually to go or I wouldn't have said it!" Shepard snapped.

"Wait, so you never actually wanted Mr. Krios to leave? Because with all due respect Commander, that message was super harsh." Shepard sighed in frustration.

"I already told you, it's not like I actually want him to leave, that's the last thing I wanted.. er, want! The thing is, he didn't exactly put up a fight to stay, did he? I just thought that if he really wanted to be here..." She trailed off, looking sheepish as a light bulb seemed to appear over Kelly's head.

"Awww, Commander! You like him, don't you? You wanted him to fight to be near you." Shepard blushed a deep red as the yeoman smiled knowingly.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about Ms. Chambers," she said, not meeting the other woman's gaze. Kelly just giggled as she began to make her way back to the lift.

"I'm sure you don't, but supposing you did... men in general, especially alien men, are not privy to understanding the special brand of crazy we human women are, so go easy on him. Just talk to him and explain that you didn't realize what you were doing, I am sure he will understand. You just need to communicate with him." Shepard sighed as she stood up to see her friend to the door.

"I guess I don't really have anything to loose... I'll give it a try as soon as I come back from getting Grunt sorted out. Thanks for the talk Chambers, I needed it."

"Sure thing, Commander! Any time!" Feeling relieved and significantly cheered, Kelly made her way down to the Crew's Quarters and headed straight for the Main Battery. _Somebody_ had some explaining to do!


	29. Chapter 29: Personnel and Preparations

Garrus glared at his visor as the tone of it's customarily irritating morning alarm sounded. While turians had a much higher overall tolerance for alcohol, they were not, sadly, immune to the after effects of a night of binge drinking. After a night like last night, he found himself suffering for his lack of restraint. Opening the small kit of medical supplies he had brought on-board, he fished out some of the hangover antidote he used back during his days at C-Sec. It tasted terrible, but he knew it was remarkably quick acting, and more importantly, very effective. He and Jack had spent the better part of an hour discussing their plans for today and his biotic accomplice would not take kindly to him ruining her fun by some how messing things up.

He had just finished getting ready and was about to begin sorting out today's errors in the ship's weapons systems when Shepard's assistant came bouncing into the Main Battery looking like she had a dirty little secret.

"Morning Garrus!" He grunted his acknowledgment but turned back to his work station. Whatever she was up to, it definitely wasn't good. "So I hear you had an exciting night last night." She said teasingly as she perched on a nearby weapons bench to watch his reaction. Sure enough, his head snapped around to look at her for a moment before he recovered and returned to his calculations.

"Oh? And where did you hear that?" he asked, doing his best to sound casual.

"A little birdy told me," she shot back, that shit-eating grin still plastered across her face. "You know, your shenanigans almost cost us a valuable crew member," she chastised, wagging a finger at the tall turian's back. He just snorted.

"I don't recall air-locking anyone...(_not yet anyways_, he thought to himself)"

"You're telling me that you had no idea that Thane was going to leave the ship after that stunt you pulled?" she asked, her skepticism apparent in her voice. Garrus growled in frustration before swinging around and stalking over to the impertinent little human.

"I didn't DO ANYTHING!" he spat as the frightened woman scrambled to get as far away from his bared needle-sharp teeth as possible, "If anything was done, it was all Shepard. I know better than to second guess my commanding officer ESPECIALLY when she is my best and only friend. So I will thank you to stop making accusations and tell me what you are on about!"

"I was talking about the messages Mr. Krios sent the Commander," she squeaked, hiding behind a data pad as she offered it to him. He snatched it out of her hands and quickly scanned the contents of the short exchange between Thane and Shepard. It was all he could do to keep his mandibles from flaring into a grin on the off chance that this simpering human might be able to read turian expressions.

"Krios is leaving?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to get his hopes up prematurely. Kelly nodded.

"Unless the Commander can convince him to stay when she talks to him after she gets back from the mission, we have orders to drop him off at the Citadel when we are done on Tuchanka," she sniffled. "The Illusive Man will be furious if we loose one of our best assets-"

"The Illusive Man shove his opinion," he snarled. "The only one who matters is Shepard. What does SHE think of all this?" he asked, gesturing at the data pad. Kelly bit her lip in thought.

"She seems conflicted, cautious. But she is willing to try and sort things out if he is." Kelly said after a moment's thought. Garrus sighed, scratching his forehead plates gently with his sharp talons.

"I... I will see what I can do," he grumbled, setting the data pad on the corner of his work station before turning back to his calibrations. Kelly breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Garrus, I don't want to see Shepard hurt any more than you do," she said as she headed for the door. "And for what it's worth, I can understand how you feel." Before he could ask her what she meant, she was gone.

* * *

How had this happened? After months of planning and preparation, he had finally joined his Siha on her quest and now, less than a day later, he had somehow managed to not only alienate her, but agreed to leave her company. What had he been thinking?!

A loud bang rang through his quarters as he struck the table on which he had been leaning, letting out an anguished sigh as a single tear ran down his cheek to splash on the arm of his assassin's leathers. Why did he feel so angry at seeing her with the turian? It was not as though they had made any vows... In fact they had only spent a few days in each others' company, and she had been unconscious for most of that. As much as he desired to be near her, he knew he didn't want to be a burden. If she still wanted him to leave after this mission was over, he would honor her wishes. After taking a brief moment to compose himself, he made his way to the briefing room for his first, and possibly last, team mission briefing.

* * *

Shepard noticed a subtle tension in the air the moment she stepped in from the hall. So far only four people had arrived for the briefing: Miranda and Jacob (ever punctual, so like Cerberus to keep a tight schedule), Garrus, and Thane. Now that she understood the true meaning of her gesture the night before she could easily guess the cause. She bit the inside of her cheek as she took her place at the head of the platform and waited for the rest of the crew, reminding herself over and over that as soon as this mission was over she would to speak with both Thane and Garrus and, with any luck, put this whole mess behind them.

It felt like an eternity, but it was only a few minutes before the rest of her ground-approved team members joined them. Grunt was the last to arrive, looking distinctly grouchy and a bit embarrassed, and the moment the doors shut behind him Shepard was only too glad to begin the brief.

"It's a pretty straight forward mission really," she said, doing her best to shake off her discomfort and look confident. "As most of you will have noticed, Grunt has been a bit... out of sorts of late and as Tuchanka is the best, really the only, place where they have access to proper krogan medical records that's where we will be heading. Now the krogan don't usually take kindly to outsiders, but I happen to have fought along side the current clan leader Urdnot Wrex during the campaign against Saren and he has assured me that we will be able to spend out time there in peace as long as he is in power."

"As for a team, Mordin has been kind enough to volunteer to accompany Grunt and I as his unique skill set and experience may come in handy, but that doesn't mean the rest of you are off the hook. I know it's early days still for most of you but I need this crew in top form and that means learning whatever you can from your crew mates and constantly working to improve your skills. I've talked to Wrex and he has agreed to set you guys up with an area to practice your hand to hand skills in, so I want every one of you to have spent some time in the sparring ring by the time I get back. Have I made myself clear?" A chorus of grumbles and nods followed.

"Good. Garrus, it's time you made good on all that bragging about being 'the number one ranked specialist' in the past. Let's put it to the test. I'm putting you in charge of hand-to-hand instruction for those less experienced crew members." The turian blinked in surprise before nodding briefly. "I think that's about it. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how long before we get off this rock?" Jack hollered, a sneer on her face. Shepard didn't bat an eyelash.

"As long as it takes, but I expect we should be done by early evening. Wrex mentioned something about travel time taking a couple extra hours. Anything else? No? Alright then, dismissed!" Everyone promptly filed out, eager to escape the awkward atmosphere. Waiting until she and Thane were the only ones left in the room, Shepard caught the assassin's arm as he moved to leave. "Thane, do you have a moment?" A flicker of sadness crossed his features as he looked back into her eyes before he replaced his mask of neutrality.

"Of course, Shepard. You need only ask," he said politely, bowing a bit. He watched as she bit her lip and fidgeted ever so slightly before continuing.

"I was just wondering if, once I am done with this mission, you and I could talk? There are some things I'd like to clarify before we leave Tuchanka..." He smiled slightly then nodded.

"As you wish, Commander. Just send me a message on my omni-tool when you arrive letting me know when and where you want to meet." This time it was her turn to nod, feeling the racing of her heart slow to a less alarming rate as he headed out into the hallway and the door closed behind him.

* * *

Perhaps there was some hope after all, Thane thought to himself as he walked out of the briefing room, a bit light headed from having been alone with his Siha. Gods the things that woman made him feel without even knowing it.

Despite his distraction, it was hard to miss the tall, blue-armored turian leaning against the wall next to the elevator. It seemed that Garrus had opted to wait for his fellow sniper, as there had been plenty of time for the former C-Sec officer to make it down to the lower levels in the time since he had left the meeting.

"Problem, Krios?" Garrus asked smoothly, not bothering to hide the suspicion in his voice as they were relatively alone. Kelly must have gone down to the mess for breakfast. Preferring to err on the side of caution, Thane decided it was best to keep the Commander and his concerns to himself.

"Not at all. Why do you ask?" He said smoothly, mentally chastising himself for baiting the turian.

"Just making sure. Say, I'll bet someone like you is good at hand-to-hand. What say you assist me in me in today's sparring exercises? Show the less experienced crew members how it's done." Thane's eyebrow twitched slightly in surprise.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, it has been a long time since I sparred with anyone, let alone someone inexperienced in hand-to-hand. My training may take over and someone could get injured or worse..."

"Nonsense! How often do they get a chance to learn from someone with your skills? Plus, it will give you a great chance to establish a rapport with the rest of the crew, show them that you are more than just a mindless killer and are willing to share your knowledge." Although it was said casually, the remark hit home. Did the crew really see him like that? Was this the chance he needed? Maybe if he could somehow make things work with the crew, Shepard might let him stay... After a moment, Thane nodded his consent.

"Alright, if you think it is best, I will defer to your judgment. How soon should I report?"

"I am headed down to the surface with a couple of others to get things set up right now. Why don't you join us in, say, half an hour?"

"Understood." As Garrus walked away, Thane could feel in his gut that he may have just made a huge mistake.


End file.
